Found and Rescued
by Lulling
Summary: 17 year old Emma runs away from her foster father Albert Spencer. Lost & alone police officer Killian finds & rescues Emma & helps her get her life back on track. For once there is hope & happiness for the 2 of them facing their fears & finding love together. But shadows lurk round every corner & it's not long before Emma's life is once again under threat. CS Mature themes
1. Chapter 1

Questions

"Name?" David asks the couple and Killian opens his notebook

"Emma Swan. She's 17"the woman says.

"Do you have a photo?" David asks gently.

"Yes of course." the woman says finding them a picture. Like David, Killian had expected to find the couple, like how they find most parents, devastated that their daughter has run away, but as he can see now the truth is they aren't even upset. The man, Albert Spencer is still standing at the window his back to them not having moved since their arrival and the woman, Ruth Spencer is perfectly composed.

"Here you are." she says appearing in front of him handing him a photo of their missing girl.

"Thank you." he says taking the photo from her. When David asked the woman for a photo Killian pictured a smiling family portrait, maybe a girl smiling on her first day of school but the photo was more a mug shot, something he saw everyday of convicted criminals. The girls face blank and emotionless, blonde hair drawn back in a high ponytail, mouth drawn in a stern line, high cheekbones and dark green eyes.

"It's the photo we got from the agency." The woman explains siting down on the couch. Killian hands David the photo and begins asking questions while his partner looks at the photo.

"What time did you notice she was missing?"

"The school called us, told us that she wasn't in attendance, so somewhere around 9:30 this morning." the woman says calculating the estimated time in her head. Killian looks up at them.

"You didn't notice she was missing before that?"

"No." the woman says shaking her head.

"And it took you three hours to call the police?" he asks confused.

"We wanted be sure she was missing" she says averting his gaze.

"Has she done something like this before." He asks. Maybe that would explain why it took the couple three hours to call him and David. The woman doesn't answer, silence filling the room.

"And when was the last time you saw her?" David asks as he looks between the strange pair.

"We had dinner at 8:00 but she didn't come out, so probably around 5:00. I didn't see her when I got home from work." the woman explains.

"So how do you know she was still here?" he asks.

"Because my husband told me. No, the last time I saw her was before I went to work yesterday morning" she explains with a smile.

"Is this true sir?" he asks the man.

"Hmm. Oh yeah." he mumbles in response, barely looking at him or David. He looks at David who just gives him a look to keep quiet about his opinion, so he writes the information in his notebook as David takes the lead in the questioning for a moment.

"And this wasn't unusual? Her missing meals and you not seeing her I mean, not even this morning?." David asks

"Oh no. She was always a quiet kid keeps to herself. In her own little world really." The woman says confidently

"Any friends or relatives?"

"Kids an orphan. What family" the man says with a snort, almost sounding disgraced that they would even ask such a question.

"Albert!" the woman scolds as Killian stares at the man, shocked at his reaction.

"No." she says finally answering David's question.

"She's a loner." the man snaps.

"What about her phone? if you have the number we can try tracking it" David says ignoring the mans comment.

"Emma doesn't have a phone. We didn't think she needed one" the woman says bluntly.

"Would you mind if we searched her room?" he asks breaking his silence.

"Of course. Follow me" the two of them, follow the woman to Emma's room in silence, Mr Spencer still standing alone in the lounge.

"Here we are." the woman says unlocking a plain brown door to the room. Killian walks into the room David following. The room is far from what he expects. The only things in the small room are, a bed, a desk and a small wardrobe, nothing else.

"We can only afford the necessities." the woman explains with a smile noticing Killians shock.

"I'm sure she's grateful for what she has." David says with a smile.

"Do you have any other children?" David ask the woman as Killian begins looking around the room.

"Yes, we have a son." she says smiling proudly.

"Another foster child?" David asks

"Oh no. James is our actual son!" the woman says with a cruel tone, before she turns on her heel and leaves and he breaths a sigh of relief.

"Pretty bare" he observes.

"Yeah." David says agreeing

"Doesn't feel like anyone ever lived here."

"What do you mean?" David asks looking at him.

"No posters, photos, personal touches, things to make it feel like a home." Killian explains picking up the mattress from the bed.

"What are you doing?" David asks.

"Looking for clues." he places the mattress back down. David shakes his head but begins searching alongside his partner.

"She can't have taken much." David says opening the wardrobe finding it still half full.

"Just the bare essentials." He observes, like she'd been planing this escape. He sits down at the desk and begins searching for a possible hiding spots. Opening a draw and rummaging through the few items inside.

"Found anything?" he asks David who is across the room, still searching through the wardrobe.

"Nope. Seriously we'd get more clues from a professional kidnaping job." Killian chuckles and shuts the draw with a little extra force, annoyed they can't find anything and the draw makes a loud thud as it slides back into the desk.

"Did you hear that?" he asks .

"Yeah sounds like you found something."

"Help me pull the drawer out." David comes over, abandoning his own search and pulls the drawer out. Killian observes closely and he can see a small yellow envelope at the back.

"Buried treasure indeed." he says with a grin, peeling it away from the backing, opening the envelope and spilling the contents onto the desk.

David picks up what appears to be a small book of some sort, a diary perhaps, while he looks other things on the desk. On the desk lies, a ribbon, a small baby sock, with the name Emma embodied in yellow thread, an unmarked cassette tape, a few old folded sheets of parchment that look like letters, ink staining the back of them, a small wooden swan, only a fraction larger than a dollar coin, three photos and a ring. He picks up the photos. One was an aged photo older than the others, of a man and a woman, that look very much in love.

"Who do you suppose these folk are?" he asks passing the photo to David.

"No idea" he says shrugging his shoulders. Another of the photos was a black and white picture of a baby from an ultrasound, which he assumes is Emma in the womb. Only one other photo remains, it's one of those photos taken in the old style photo booths. He knows the beautiful blonde, green eyed girl is Emma, the one they were searching for but another girl is in the photo with her. A raven haired girl, hazel eyes and freckles. Both girls look happy, big smiles and childlike innocence.

"This book makes no sense" David remarks confused

"It's like it's written in some form of code." the man says flicking through page after page of the book.

"Seriously?" he asks, he didn't know people still wrote in codes especially not teenage girls.

"Yeah, look." Dave says showing him a page of the book and it's clear David is right because it makes no sense.

"Come on, let's get out of here." he says gathering the things from the desk back into the yellow envelope and heading for the door. Mrs Spencer stands at the door when they open it.

"Mrs Spencer?" David asks a little taken back by the woman's presence

"Did you find anything?" she asks.

"Whose the girl in this photo?" Killian asks showing the woman the photo of Emma and the raven haired girl.

"I think that's Lila, or is it Lulu? No sorry her name is Lucy." She says finally deciding on a name.

"What about the people in this photo?" He says showing her the photo of the couple.

"I'm sorry I've no idea" the woman says. Killian places the photos away not bothering to voice his frustrations on the woman and her lack of knowledge in her daughters life.

"Ok, well thanks for your time, we should go now." David says

"I'll show you out." Albert says appearing suddenly and neither man protests rather following him to the door.

"Just make sure you find the little brat." he say as they step outside into the fresh air.

"Don't worry sir, we'll find your daughter" David says with a reassuring smile

"She ain't my daughter" the man says angrily.

"She nicked a hundred bucks from me. Did you know that?" Spencer asks David furiously.

"I'm sorry to hear that sir." David says calmly.

"We'll also need to talk to your son" Killian tells the man.

"What for?" The man asks completely bewildered by such a question.

"To see if he knows anything."

"He's at school, Later maybe. Goodbye gentleman" he says slamming the door in their faces before either of them can say anything further.

"No wonder she ran away." he says as they make their way back to the patrol car.

"What do you mean?" David asks unlocking the car and climbing inside.

"Those two aren't exactly the poster picture of a family" he says as David starts the car, driving down the quiet street.

"Oh come on, they're foster parents trying to do they're best it's not an easy gig you know" But somehow it was more than that, something sinister was hidden in that house.

"They hardly notice when she disappears, took three hours to call the police and they hardly know anything, barely answering the most basic questions."

"So they're distracted." David says stopping at a set of red traffic lights.

"And they made a point of telling us that she isn't their daughter" he points out.

"They never said that."

"They didn't have to. I'm telling you mate, something's not right about them."

"Come on, give them some credit besides, I'm sure there was a time you and your brother would have wished more than anything for a foster family." He stares at his friend in surprise.

"What?" Dave asks noticing him staring, it's not like he was wrong but still the mention of Liam is enough to bring up some of those painful memories and buried emotions. David sighs.

"Killian I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you"

"I know. It's not your fault. I should be over it by now but I just can't." He admits sadly.

"Your brother was a good man." David says fondly.

"Aye, he was." He says with a smile.

"Nevertheless, you can't let your personal opinions cloud your judgment. Mr and Mrs Spencer are good people and you know he is a man of considerable influence and power. I will not let you tarnish their reputation." David says sternly pulling rank on him.

"Alright I'll try" He says pulling out the coded book from Emma's envelope, looking to see if he can try and figure out some former pattern, a pointless exercise making his head hurt.

"Any joy?" David asks. He shakes his head.

"Whatever it is she obviously didn't want anyone reading it."

"She's a kid, what kid wants anyone to read their secrets. It's probably filled with stories of some Prince Charming coming to swoop her off her feet." David says with a chuckle He hardly thinks Emma is a kid, or the kind of girl to be dreaming of being saved by some 'Prince Charming.'

"Where are we going anyway?" he asks changing the subject and throwing the book on the dashboard.

"Emma's school. I seriously doubt anyone there will know anything but it's worth a try." David says turning the car down an empty side street.

"We can see if the girl from the photo goes there." he says.

"How'd you find what school she attends?" he asks curiously

"Uniform was in the closet, found it will you were opening draws and flipping mattresses, I just happen to know where this school is."

"You cheeky bugger" he says and David smiles

"Don't worry Killian we'll find her, get her back home safe and sound." He just hopes they will manage to find and rescue her before it's too late.


	2. Lily

Lily

They arrive at the school soon after leaving the house of Albert and Ruth Spencer, exiting the car and making their way up to the school office. A young woman sits behind a large oak desk, light brown hair in a bun, busily attending to ringing phones and paperwork stacked high upon the desk.

"Can I help you?" She asks looking up at them. David pulls out his badge and shows it to the lady.

"Inspector Nolan, this is my partner Jones. We are from the Maine police department regarding the disappearance of Emma Swan."

"Of course, just one moment please." she says disappearing for a moment into another room, reappearing two minutes later with a short jolly looking man.

"William Smee, principal of the school." the man says introducing himself and extending a hand to them both.

"Inspector Nolan and my partner Jones we are from the police." David says as they shake the mans hand.

"Where here about Emma Swan." He explains.

"Oh yes, we've been expecting you. Please follow me." the man says before either of them can ask to talk somewhere a little more private. They both look after the man, curiously before they both follow.

"I understand you were the ones that notified the parents of Emma's absence, is that right?" David asks dutifully.

"Oh yes, such a gifted girl, star pupil. My favourite. But don't tell anyone I said that the principle says stoping suddenly and turning to them tapping his nose with a stocky finger smiling to keep it just between the three of them. Killian smiles, this man is obviously very fond of the Swan girl.

"So you've never had any trouble with Miss Swan then?" David asks as they continue walking behind their guide.

"Oh no. I wouldn't say that, she wasn't always an easy pupil, didn't always get along with the other students, fights and such, but like I said, she's very gifted. I shall be glad when she returns."

"What about her parents?" Killian asks him.

"I wouldn't know, we've never met her current foster parents." the principal says.

"Ever? David asks voicing his surprise.

"No." Mr Smee says shaking his head.

"We never asked her about them, I mean we had their number if needed but never made contact. It's a shame really not many times I get to boast about my students." The man smiles proudly.

"This way" he says proceeding to lead them down a flight of stairs.

"What was that about?" David whispers to Killian, pausing for a moment before they go any further.

"What?" he asks confused at David's outrage.

"Asking the principal about a missing girls parents."

"What you don't think it's weird anyone at the school has never met her parents?" He asks.

"Ok I admit it is weird, but so what?" David admits defeatedly.

"Are you two coming?" Principal Smee asks. They nod and continue quickly after the man. What they don't expecting is for him to lead them to an auditorium full of high school students.

'Thought you might want to talk to the students. Got every pupil here for you to speak to" Mr Smee explains noticing the shocked looks on their faces.

"Yes, thank you." David says dryly looking around at all the see of faces staring up at them.

"I'll let you handle this one mate." Killian whispers patting him on the shoulder. David gives a tight smile and slowly walks to the podium set up in front of the students and begins his speech. He tells all the students about the importance of time in situations like these. How it's in the best interests of everyone to come clean if anyone has any information or knows anything. How much actually gets though to any of the girls and boys sitting before him Killian has no idea, half of them are on their on their phones, or whispering quietly to each other just like most kids do. Sometimes when David does these big important speeches he forgets about the easygoing guy who likes watching sports with a beer and his mates when he's not on duty. Finally David finishes and clapping sounds through the room and the students disperse leaving them with principle Smee and the few teachers that have come over and joined them.

"Is there anything else we can do to help?" a teacher asks the pair genuinely eager to help. She has kind eyes and a short pixy cut of black hair.

"This is Ms Mary Margaret Blanchard . Ms Blanchard is one of Emma's teacher." Smee tells them.

"How do you do Ms Blanchard? It's a pleasure to meet you." David says politely smiling at the woman who blushes slightly under his gaze.

"Actually there is." Killian says turning the conversation back to Emma and producing the photo of Emma and the other young girl from the inside of his coat.

"Do you know the girl in this picture?" He asks her handing the photo over.

"Yes." Ms Blanchard says looking up from the photo, her head nodding.

"That's Lilith."

"Lilith?" Killian questions

"We were told her name to be Lucy"

"No, that's definitely Lilith Tiger or Lily." She says

"Go on." David says ignoring the look killian gives him.

"Well Lily, she and Emma were, are good friends, the best of friends. Thick as thieves those two are. She might know something."

"We'll need to speak to her." David says as the woman hands back the photo.

"Of course." Mr Smee assures them, everyone moving to leave. Killian puts the photo back something occurring to him as he does so.

"What of her brother?" He asks them all preparing to leave, but they stop as he asks the question.

"Her brother sir?" Smee asks frowning slightly

"Yes, Emma's foster mother said something of a biological son, James. Does he go to school here?"

"Emma only ever mentioned him once. Said he went to the campus across the road. They do college there as well. James is quite a few years older then emma " Ms Blanchard explains.

"We'll check that out as well." David says and he nods in agreement.

"Perhaps you should question the brother now while I question the girl." he offers.

"But the father indicated he didn't want us taking to him." David contends.

"Gee, what gave that away? Was it when he demanded we leave his son alone or when he slammed the door in our faces?" He asks sarcastically.

''Look we have to question the brother even you know that, this way we save some time."

"Alright." David says finally agreeing.

"But make sure you stick to relevant questions don't go getting on that horse of yours." David says sternly pointing a warning finger at him.

"I promise he agrees which seems to satisfy David

"Good I'll meet you back at the car when your done. He watches his partner leave the way they came.

"Now, Lily" he says turning to Ms Blanchard.

"Yes of course. This way." she says leading him to one of the classroom. When she opens the door he can see the raven haired girl sitting at one of the desks. This was Lily.

"Is it alright if I speak to her alone he asks her hoping the girl will tell him more if it is only him in the room.

"I'll be quick I promise." he reassures her noticing the hesitation on her face.

"Alright. I'll wait outside." she agrees and he steps inside on his own. Lily doesn't look up at him as the door closes behind him just stares at the floor.

"Hello Lily." he says gently sitting down at one of the desks opposite her, though she still doesn't look at him.

"My name is Killian Jones" he tells her.

"Your the Policeman." she says quietly.

"Yes I am. Do you know why I'm here?"

"To find Emma" she says still refusing to meet his gaze.

"When was the last time you saw Emma?" He asks her hoping at long last someone can help find the missing girl.

"I doesn't know, yesterday during school I guess. Why do care anyway? I don't know anything and even if I did I wouldn't tell you because Emma don't want to be found." She rants loudly. He smiles this girl knew something.

"And how would you know what emma wants? Hmm? Did she tell you she was planning to run away?" She goes silent, quiet as a mouse. He takes out the photo again placing in front of her.

"Thick as thieves, best friends. You and emma would have told each other everything, that's what best friends do." He pauses

"Look, I know being a teenager isn't always easy, sometimes it feels like the world is crashing down around you and all you want to do is find some way to escape. Is that why Emma ran away Lily, to escape?" She still stays silent listening

"Sometimes we think we have everything mapped out but trust me things don't always go according to plan tell me what you know, help me and we can get your friend back." He waits patiently until she is ready. She stares at the photo, taking it in her hands.

"We took this the first day I met Emma. We'd only known each other for an hour but I could tell we were going to be the closest of friends and I was right." She smiles at the memory.

"Be her friend now, help me." He begs.

"I made her a promise and best friends never break their promise"

"What if she's hurt, injured in danger someway? She snickers

"You obviously don't know Emma at all. He waits and she looks at him

"Look your nice enough but you copers you're all the same you don't care about anyone but yourselves." she says harshly.

"No, your wrong. I just want to help Emma." Something must convince her because something in her resolve finally breaks.

"Ok if I tell you what I'm about to tell you have to swear to me you won't tell anyone else and you do exactly as I say." He's not sure about these therms but he nods anyway.

"Yes, I knew that Emma had run away. She told me as much on the phone."

"Emma doesn't have a phone.' he says interrupting relaying the words of Mrs Spencer.

"No, she does" she assures him.

"But that doesn't matter. She and I are going to meet tonight."

"What, where?" he asks interrupting her again

"Will you stop interrupting!" she says angrily looking very frustrated.

"We meet where we always meet, in the castle by toll bridge not far off from the beach. She needs some money and I said that I'd bring it to her tonight. She is going to but a ticket to Boston. I'm only telling you this so that you can go instead and stop her. Be their alone at 7:30pm sharp and don't be late." This girl is awfully bossy. She hands him back the photo. There's still something she's not telling him but he doesn't press her for it simply glad to have something.

"But you have to protect her, no matter what because you promised." He nods in understanding

"And you can't let her know your a coper I still want a friend when she's safe." She gives him a sad half smile.

"Thank you." he says standing and opening the classroom door"

"Copper." Lily shouts.

"Keep your promise, keep her safe" he nods again and closes the door.


	3. Finding Swan

He waits for David by the car, curse the man for having the keys to his vehicle. What is taking him so bloody long? Finally after what seems like an eternity of waiting and unanswered messages the man emerges from the entrance to the school.

"You took your bloody time. You know how much I hate waiting " he says bitterly.

"Sorry. you know how it is." David says as they climb into the car grateful for the warmth spreading through the car once the engine is running.

"How'd you go anyway?" he asks David after a moment.

"Yeah no good. Kid just said that he was grateful she's gone. Hopes he never has to see her again." David says relaying the boys words.

"Charming." Killian says appalled at the lack of concern for the young girl.

"What about you?" David asks him as they drive back to the station. He knows he has to lie, he's promised not to tell anyone the information he knows, still the thought of lying to his partner isn't very appealing. They are supposed to be a team.

"No. the girl was a waste of time, said she and Emma haven't been in contact. She thinks Emma's probably halfway across the country by now." He smiles half heatedly, surprised how easily the lying comes and how easily David believes him.

"She's probably right." David agrees.

"But I wouldn't be surprised if our Emma hasn't even left town. Which means we have to do everything we can to fid her, and that means looking everywhere.'' David says keeping his eyes on the road in front of him.

"Yeah." he agrees uncomfortably staring out the window. watching houses and other establishments passing them by, much like life passing slowly by. When they walk into the police station it is bustling with the staff they have running around collecting information, setting up an information board and answering phone calls. Echoes of shared information and updates, possibly the occasional rumour fill the station with noise the phone ringing every minute or two, it's high pitch ring audible over the loud sounds of many voices.

"Alright what have we got?" David says gathering everyone's attention, depositing his jacket on the back of a chair. Every man and woman stop what they are doing and come closer to the information board. Killian seats himself on a desk looking at the information they have displayed on the board. At the centre is Emma's mug shot, a written description beside it.

Name: Emma Swan

Hair colour: Blonde

Eye colour: Green

Age: Seventeen

Gender: female

Height: 168 approx.

Occupation: High school student.

Address: 3 Stevestan road Storybrooke Maine.

A list of her family and friends, members of her school sit alongside this information. A background check was being ordered of her time spent in orphanages and other foster homes. A map sits on the right hand side of the board red circles around the Spencer home, Storybrooke high school, Lily's house and all the bus and train stops within the area. Though they are only a small police department of seven men and one woman they treat the case with just as much importance as any hunted man search, if not more.

"None of the neighbours saw anything sir" someone says.

"The only description I've been given: is a quiet girl, keeps herself to herself and doesn't talk much."

"Yeah, I've been on the phone for over an hour, but it's more people calling in and asking what we know rather than telling us any useful information." Their only female officer, Tink says. All of them around the room look deflated with the lack of leads and information.

"Look I know that we haven't got a lot to go on but we just have to do our best." David says trying to boost everyone's spirits.

"She's been missing for almost 24 hours, it'll be dark soon and she's already been in the cold one night, lets not make it two." He says continuing. They all know how freezing cold it can get in this town when the sun has set and the leaves fallen from their branches. They all murmur in agreement.

"Leroy can you and your brothers search the town, go door to door,. Take Pongo to the Spencer's home, see if you can get a trail. Leroy's six brothers work in a mixture of emergency services and mining and Pongo is a black and white spotted Dalmatian, not exactly known for his abilities of the nose but he's all they have.

"Of course." Leroy says leaving the station with his orders off to find his brothers and start their search,.

"Jefferson, you, Tink and August get a missing poster made with Emma's photo and take it to all the hospitals, shelters, bus and train stations as well as some of the stores across town. Ask them to put the posters in their vicinity, the more people on board the better." David instructs the three who all nod and leave with their tasks. There are only four men left in the station.

"Kristoff, you stay here man the phones, ring in any new leads or information. Keep track of everyone and how they're going."

"Of course sir." the young officer says eagerly. David turns to Killian.

"Killian, you and I will"

"Actually mate." he says cutting him off before he can continue.

"I think I'll join Leroy and his brothers, help them search for the girl." David looks at him puzzled, they were always partners it was strange to split up now.

"You sure?" David asks him pulling on his coat.

"Yeah, I think I need to get out there and do something not just asking questions. No offence"

"No it's fine. Here you'll need these." David says throwing him the keys to his car outside.

"Looks like your with me then Graham." He says with a smile. David and Graham go to leave when Killian spots a small card that's fallen from David's coat pocket and onto the ground. He picks it up carefully, something written on the card in neat cursive writing.

Mary Margaret Blanchard

0478963964

"Sir?" he calls out David turns back to him and he holds the card up.

"Oh yeah that was just um..." he coughs awkwardly avoiding Killian's gaze.

"In case she could remember anything else, about the case I mean." David says quickly, his voice going high pitch as he takes the card and flees with Graham from the station. Killian wasn't about to question his partners romantic motives during an investigation that wasn't his place. He glances at the clock he needs to leave now so he'll have enough time to drive home, get changed out of his uniform and grab his bike to ride to toll bridge by seven thirty. He leaves the station quickly, he's got a Swan to catch.

The night air whips against him as he rides down the path through the woods. He's going to be late, no matter how fast he rides, or how slow he begs his watch to tick he still won't reach toll bridge in time. Though he'd manage to make it back home in good time and trade his uniform for his biker gear, black leather pants, dark blue pullover and black leather jacket that flys in the wind, time had just ticked past so fast. He had no idea what he was going to do if he arrived and Emma wasn't there. He'd be back to square stumbling blindly, trying to find a needle in a haystack. He turns down one of the last bends before his destination, bike curving with the road, headlights lighting up the asphalt in front of him. Riding on his motorbike always relaxes him, the feel of the wind against his face, the openness you just couldn't find in a claustrophobic car. Something about it just makes him feel free. Suddenly someone appears from the tree line, running in front of him across the road and he has to swerve quickly to avoid hitting them. He un mounts the bike walking over to however is in the middle of the road, having stumbled from the fright of him almost running them over.

"You ok?" he asks the person and he stops in his tracks when he sees who it is

"Bloody hell!" he says his breath fogging in the night. For there staring back at him in the middle of the road is Emma Swan.


	4. A pub conversation, and a phone call

He stares at her standing in the middle of the road, making sure she is truly real and hasn't disappeared from sight. Thankfully she still stands before him, eyes wide and frightened. He watches at her, shocked that he has managed to find her, safe and alive. He takes a step towards her, she takes a step back. He opens his mouth to say her name, to reassure her, but he quickly realises his mistake and closes his mouth.

"It's okay." he says gently, trying to reassure her. She watches him closely, large green doe eyes staring back at him fearfully. She takes another half step back, a twig snapping under her foot and she almost jumps at the noise.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he assures her and her eyes asses him, and the level of threat he poses to her. She stays still, silently waiting.

"What's your name?" he asks, even though he already knows the answer. She eyes him suspiciously, unresponsive to his question.

"Who wants to know?" she asks, finally breaking her silence. He smiles.

"Killian Jones, at your service." he says still smiling. He watches her waiting for a reply, if any. Her hair falls messily in her face, small bits of twigs and leaves mixed through the blonde strands. She wears a long sleeve, red hoodie, with runners and light blue jeans, muddy and scratched at the knees. A large backpack is strapped to her back filled with what little she had taken from her room. She looks exhausted and drained.

"My name is Emma, Emma Swan." she says, and there is something about the way she says her name that sounds beautiful, almost elegant. She still stands cautiously unsure of weather to flee from him. He looks at her again and observes that her palm and knee are bleeding from where they have scraped across the asphalt of the road.

"Your hand and knee they are cut." He says pointing at the superficial wounds.

"It's fine." she says, pulling her arm back from his line of vision.

"No it's not. Let me take you to the hospital they can clean it for you."

"No!" She yells too quickly.

"It is only a small scratch." she says in explanation. Maybe she has a fear of hospitals or some other reason for not wanting to go.

"At least let me take you some place you can attend to it, a bar perhaps. Please I'm the cause of you hurting yourself let me help." he says holding his hand out to her. She looks at him skeptically still unable to figure him out but he can tell he has won her over when she walks to his bike not taking his hand. He smiles in victory.

"You best put this on." he says handing her his motorcycle helmet.

"What about you?" she asks looking at the helmet, unsure.

"I'll be alright, thick skull and all he jokes, Emma likes highly unimpressed.

"Come on." he says, mounting the bike and waiting for her to put the helmet on and climb on behind him. He kicks the engine into gear when he feels the weight of her behind him.

"Hold on tight." he says revving the engine and driving into the night.

When they arrive outside the bar on the outskirts of town Emma rushes into the bathroom to clean her hand, while he orders them some food. He has hardly eaten anything all day and he figures Emma could probably do with some food as well. He finds a seat on some worn coaches by the bathroom, waiting for Emma and the food. Emma arrives first.

"Alright my hand and knee is all clean and better." She says holding up her clean hand for inspection.

"You've fulfilled your hero duties. Can we go?" she asks turning to leave.

"Wait." he says calls before she can leave.

"What?" she says turning around, annoyed.

"I ordered us some food."

"Why?" she asks, as if food wasn't an important part of survival.

"Thought you might be hungry." he explains with a shrug. She looks like she's about to argue but then a waiter arrives with the food and he can see her nose twitch as the aroma of the food drifts to her. He can tell she is seriously considering eating the food.

"You're not a copper are you?" she asks, using the same word for police as her friend Lily.

"No." he lies guiltily.

"Alright." she says sitting down beside him and tucking into the food hungrily. He has ordered for them a large wholesome looking burger with vegetables and chips on the side, accompanied with a glass of water. Emma finishes her plate in rapid time. He watches her from the corner of his eye while he eats his food but she doesn't look away or embarrassed at how quickly she has eaten. She eats like she's never going to see food again, ever, making how long since she has last eaten. She was so skinny, all skin and bones with her cheeks slightly sunken and the wrists she has used to eat her food, are small and fragile. This can't have been just from one night away from home.

"Why are you buying me food?" she asks him again.

"Because, I nearly ran you over with my bike. Plus you're clearly hungry." he points out with half a smile.

"I never asked you to buy me food. I'll pay you back." she defends quickly, almost as if afraid she's done something wrong.

"I never said you did." he says, surprised how defensive she is. She's silent for a moment looking away.

"So, what's a young lass like you doing out in the middle of the woods?" he asks her taking a fry from his plate.

"What's it to you?"

"Worlds a dangerous place." he says sitting back into the comfort of the couch.

"There are places of greater danger." she says ominously, without further elaboration.

"I'm getting out of this terrible town." she explains

"What's wrong with this town? It's nice enough."

"Not all is what it seems." she says bitterly, looking down at her hands.

"Aren't you scared?" he asks her. Most teenage runaways would be terrified to spend the night anywhere near the woods and not just girls, not that he blames them. The woods weren't exactly an inviting place to spend your night.

"Not of the woods." she says and something about her tone sends a chill through him.

"What of your family? Won't they worry about you?" he asks watching her closely as she fiddles with the sleeves of her jumper.

"I haven't got a family." she says not realising he shouldn't even know she has one.

"I've got no one that cares for me, that loves me." His heart tugs at the sense of loneliness she must be feeling to say such things.

"What about parents?" he asks. Her face changes saddened by the topic for discussion.

"My parents didn't want me, they abandoned me. Left me on the front steps of a children's home when I was only one month old." she explains her voice barely audible over the other sounds in the pub.

"I'm sorry." she looks at him

"I know what it's like, to loose hope. For the longest time it was just me and my older brother, he always took care of me that was all we needed" he says sadly.

"And now he's gone too?" he nods at her question, not warning to relive the tragic story of his brothers passing in some lowlife pub. They both look at each other and it's the first time he can feel they've made some sort of connection, and not just something meaningless but rather painful stories of abandonment and loss.

"You live around here?" she asks changing the topic quickly.

"You could say that"

"Why'd you bring us here?" she asks looking around the pub.

"Why would you prefer I take you somewhere else?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"No. I'm just curious."

"I come here often" he lies. In reality the truth was he has never set foot in this place before an hour ago. 'The Rabbit Hole' was known for its reputation for the wrong kind of crowd, not dangerous just not particularly good friends with his kind, police. There was some kind of mutual understanding between Robin Hood, the owner and manager and David Nolan. Something along the lines of you don't come in here and we don't bother you. It was a safe place to take Emma with no threat of police coming in here, not in a million years unless they knew for a fact Ezmma was here.

"Really? she asks raising a skeptical eyebrow that this was somewhere he visits often.

"Why do you doubt my answer Emma." She looks at him and then around the room again.

"It just doesn't seem like your kind of scene." she explains.

"You look more like a good boy, walking on the straight and narrow."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asks indignantly.

"Hey don't get me wrong, I never said it was a bad thing. I wish there were more good guys out there." she says looking away and he wonders what she means by that?

"Are you always this clear cut about people?" he asks and she smiles, the action lighting up her face. She was beautiful.

"So I suppose you know what I do for work and my whole life story." he says a mixture of mocking and skepticism and she looks at him closely.

"My guess is you work in a profession that helps people," she pauses a moment turning her head a little as she reads him

"But you're conflicted about something, yes something's troubling you and you don't know what to do." He stares at her trying to not look too shocked at how accurately she was describing his situation. He can feel the battle of his inner thoughts, his morals and his duty. This, Emma Swan, was nothing like the description he'd been given by foster parents. Though she was guarded there was a warmness about her, willing to be coaxed with just a little attention and he can see it right now from the girl sitting in front of him. Some inner voice was telling him to take her home and yet his gut instinct was telling him that somehow wasn't the right thing to do.

"You still have a deep love and respect for a brother that's no longer around, but no matter how much time passes you'll always love him no matter what. Though something else haunts you as well, an ex perhaps who has left you with a broken heart." she says gently stopping any further assessment because the look in his eye has changed to a look of despair and sadness.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." she says apologetically trying to make him feel better.

"No it's, it's ok. You are not wrong, a spot on description if I do say so myself, even if I'd rather not admit it." He admits with a small smile.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Just who are you Swan?" he asks trying to find out more about her that hasn't come from a police report or distant and ignorant parents.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she replies.

"Perhaps I would." and when she looks at him he can feel a little spark between them and he has to remind himself they shouldn't even be here

"May I?" he asks pointing to her uninjured hand she looks at him skeptically but slowly puts her hand in his.

"Close your eyes." She doesn't, instead she just looks at him for a long moment.

"Trust me." he says and slowly she closes her eyes, trusting him. His phone shrieks loudly disturbing the silence of the moment he lets her hand go and she opens her eyes watching him as he pulls out his phone still ringing. Stupid bloody thing. David's name appears on the screen.

"I'm sorry I have to get this." he says with an apologetic smile, unlocking the phone holding it to his ear. He walks out of Emma's earshot.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" David's voice shouts through the phone. He holds the device away from his ear until he's sure there will be no further yelling.

"I'm out looking for the girl." he whispers into the phone, avoiding the stares of the other patrons in the bar.

"No your not. I just checked in with Leroy he said he and his brothers haven't seen you at all. So I'll ask again, where are you?"

"I'm out looking for her honest, I'm just not with Leroy and the others."

"Fine whatever, look Mr Spencer is breathing down my neck about finding Emma so keep searching because it is not a good thing to have that man displeased." Funny he didn't seem to care that much when they saw him earlier.

"Why is he so impatient, she just needs some time to get away."

"She?" David says sternly through the phone and he realises he's given himself away.

"I'd imagine she just needs some time." he corrects nervously trying to repair his mistake.

"Cut the crap Jones. Have you found the girl?" Shit this was not good. He pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Killian." David's voice is stern, commanding and authoritative.

"Ok yes, I found her but I think something's off about the situation." he says trying to explain to David something which his partner does not want to hear.

"Jesus Christ Killian how can you not have brought her in, or said anything?" the man scolds.

"Are you still with her?" he asks and Killian lets the silent answer, hearing David swear and curse through the phone.

"Where are you?" he can hear Davids car racing down whatever road he's on.

"David, listen to me," he pleads.

"Where are you?" David yells insisting, and he knows that arguing with David is pointless. Once again he finds himself in a battle of what to do. Somehow this girl was trusting him and yet his training made his mind try to erase and minimise this. He sighs heavily giving up defeatedly, hating himself for it.

"'The Rabbit Hole', 224 Darling road." The phone goes dead

Quotes are not mine. Sorry if this chapter feels rushed. I know it's not perfect, I just so desperately wanted to write more of this story.

Thoughts, comments, ideas and reviews welcome. Thank you for the responses so far. ️


	5. Unwanted Homecoming

The line goes dead and he closes the phone. How can he just have sold Emma out? He was supposed to be helping her. Excuses run around his head, desperately trying to not make him feel guilty, unsuccessfully. He hangs his head in shame for a moment before walking back to where he has left Emma. He's afraid he's going to find that maybe she has left while he's been on the phone, disappeared into the night, but she still sits on the couch, exactly where he left her. Somehow that was worse. Her head rests against the couch her eyes closed in light slumber opening when he stands beside the couch. He gently sits back down again and she looks around for a minute trying to remember where she is.

"Did I fall asleep?" she asks sitting up, away from the temptation of falling back asleep.

"You must have."

"I can't believe I did that." she says, shaking her head looking a little disappointed with herself.

"You must have been tired." he gives her a small half smile, silence falling between them.

"You never explained what you're running from?" he says after a minute, watching her closely. She stiffens a little at his question shrinking back into her shell.

"Who says I'm running from anything?" she asks defensively, finding her bag and making sure she still has all her belongings.

"You should let me help you." he says. He can tell she doesn't want to appear weak, to reveal herself, afraid to let him he help her, like he so desperately wants to.

"Tell me!" he pleads. How long until David arrives? He knows that once his partner arrives Emma will shut tight like a clam and any hope he has of getting her to talk will vanish.

"I have to go." she says picking up her bag and mounting it on her back, ready to leave. Everything about her has changed suddenly, she's no longer openly sharing stories with him but rather on edge and unsure of herself.

"Wait." he says catching her wrist, she almost screams pulling her arm back forcefully. He looks at her confused, she is visibly scared of him, her eyes filled with fear.

"I'm sorry" he apologises trying to make the fear disappear from her face, while trying to understand why she was so afraid.

"I didn't mean," he starts but the sound of a siren fills the bar and flashing lights dance off Emma's face. She looks around frantically looking for a way out as David's car pulls up outside. She runs for the back door hoping to escape the police, he runs after her in no rush knowing sadly she won't make it. He follows her as she pushes open the back door and breaks out into the open air, only for another two police cars to pull in blocking her path. Jefferson and August climb out of one car, Graham coming out of the other, she has nowhere to run. David comes around from the side joining them.

"Emma Swan" David says walking to stand in front of her.

"I'm glad we found you, lots of people are worried about you." He seems to notice Killian for the first time standing behind her.

"Good work officer Jones." he says. Emma turns around to him looking shocked.

"You're a policeman!" she yells angrily.

"Let's take you home." David says touching her gently on the shoulder, but just like when he touched her back in the pub she shrinks away from the contact.

"Don't touch me!" she yells venomously, sounding almost close to tears. David turns to his other men.

"Graham take her to the car."

"Come on." Graham says trying to coax her into the car with no avail.

"You bastard." she yells at Killian. Graham comes forth and wraps his arm around her stomach lifting her up.

"Let go of me." she yells, thrashing wildly and accidentally hitting August in the head with the back of her hand. Graham manages to push her into the car.

"I trusted you." she yells before the car door slams shut.

He sits in David's car driving back to Emma's house. Thankfully she is riding in the other car in front of them, otherwise he's sure he would have a black eye, or worse. The atmosphere in the car is thick and uncomfortable. David just stares at the road with the highest level of concentration, jaw clasped tight.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you I found Emma." he says, unable to stand the uncomfortable silence.

"I just think she needs our help." he explains, and somehow he doesn't think her need for help has anything to do with running away from home. David sighs hating the silence just as much him.

"Look, I understand you want to help, which is noble," and any anger Killian is expecting is vacant from David's words.

"But, you shouldn't go off all half cocked on your own. Just remember that Emma did bring this situation on herself, she didn't need to run away from a perfectly nice home." David says cynically. Killian loves his friend but also he knows that he doesn't always understand what he was saying. A happy childhood made him a little cynical and judgemental, he doesn't understand that maybe she was lost long before she ran away.

"But what if she does need help?" Killian asks concerned.

"Then if that is the case she can tell us, we are the police it our job to help people. Don't worry, you did a good thing you found her, even if I don't approve of your method in doing so. Now she is safe, thanks to you." David says with a smile, he returns the smile glad to have David on side again! He so hated it when they fought. The car in front of them pulls to a stop parking outside the Spencer home.

"Time to reunite Emma with her parents." David says and they both climb out of the car, joining Jefferson and August on the pavement. Graham gets out of the car and opens the door Emma sits behind, she just sits there glaring at the five of them.

"Come on." Graham says trying to persuade her to get out of the car, she focuses her glare on him as telling him to bugger off.

"Out!" Graham says loosing his patience and pulling her from the car, ignoring Emma's protests. He grabs Emma's rucksack off the backseat before slamming the door shut. The group of them walk to the front door in silence, the atmosphere just as uncomfortable as in David's car. Three cars sit in the driveway of the home as they walk to the front door. It's David who knocks on the front door, all waiting until the door swings open and Mrs Spencer stands before them.

"Oh, Emma you're back." she says not coldly but in a tone very close.

"Come in then it's very late." she says, as if what time it is is the only thing that matters, rather than relief of Emma's return. Emma hesitantly steps back into her own home.

"Say thank you Emma." the woman says before Emma can slink away quietly, treating her like a small child. She turns to them looking directly at him, eyes boring into his soul.

"Thanks for nothing!" she shouts, turning on her heel, leaving them before anyone can protest. The sound of her bedroom door slamming shut reaches them and they all wince at the noise.

"Well." Mrs Spencer says shifting on the doorstep and her husband appears beside her suddenly.

"Albert look dear, the police have bought Emma back." she says like the man is blind and can't see the five of them huddled in front of him.

"Yes, I thought I heard the sound of slamming doors and chaos returning." the man says to his wife.

"This belongs to Emma." Graham says, suddenly remembering he still has Emma's bag.

"Yes I'll take that." Mr Spencer says quickly snatching the bag from Graham.

"Goodnight gentleman." he says abruptly, closing the door in their faces without further explanation and leaving them standing in the cold night.

Sorry this is a bit of a boring chapter.


	6. A Hero and a Revelation

A Hero, and a Revelation.

When he walks into the police station in the morning, a little later then he should, everyone is there congratulating him for the safe return of Emma Swan. All his friends applaud when he enters, praising him like a hero, then why does he not feel like one? Even though Emma has been found and returned he still fells as if something is off, a gut feeling of some kind.

"Finally decided to join us." David says approaching him, slapping a hand on his back.

"Yeah, sorry I was finishing the notes on the case and what happened at the bar with Emma for you." he says handing David the file with his written notes. David was the kind of purely play by the rules kind of fellow and always his men to write up reports after a case is finished. A pain to say the least.

"It's alright, you're the man of the hour around here." David says and he smiles at his friend.

"Come, we have cake." David pulls on his arm leading him to a table with a large cake in the middle. Someone passes him a drink as he reads the message on the cake, written in colourful frosting:

Killian Jones, Hero.

Exactly what he doesn't feel, great.

"You going to give us a speech?" David asks watching him stare intently at the cake.

"Speech is more your thing, mate." he says looking at his friend.

"How about we skip the speech and just eat the cake." David suggests.

"Here, here" everyone else cheers and he chuckles. He gets the honour of cutting the cake slicing over the 'hero' and handing out slices of the dessert to his colleagues and friends. The cake is sickly sweet, still he appreciates the thought all the same, knowing everyone somehow has contributed to this celebration. It wasn't often they had a bulge day or a party and after the intensity of yesterday he's grateful for the peace and quiet. However long it lasts. Everyone in the station takes turns come to talk to him, wanting to hear his tales of adventure. Halfway through a one sided conversation with Graham, to which he is not truly listening, or contributing, his phone chimes. No one ever messaged him.

"Sorry mate." he says pulling out his phone and Graham moves on to talk to someone else. He swipes his finger across the screen, unlocking the phone.

1 New Message

He opens it

Help Emma

Unknown number received 2:30pm

"You ok?" David asks making him jump, quickly putting the phone away.

"Yeah I'm fine, just some advertising." he says quickly. David nods content with his answer taking a bite of what killian assumes is his second slice of cake.

"Thanks for this, and the cake." he says nodding at the cake in David's hands..

"Oh it's a pleasure. I didn't make it though, Mary Margret did." David says through a mouthful of cake, crumbs flying out of his mouth, Charming. He doesn't ask his friend why Emma's school teacher made him a cake, he would rather not know.

"Actually do you mind if I take off early?" he asks trying to take advantage of David's good mood.

''It's only just past half past two." David says looking at the clock on the wall, a little surprised that Killian was leaving the festivities early.

"I know but I'm really knackered from all the excitement last night, and you've got everything covered here." he says, not that anything was actually being done.

"You can always call me if you need." he adds hopefully.

"Ok."

"Seriously?" he says, raising his eyebrows surprised.

"Yeah. You did a good job Killian, you deserve a rest. Go home."

"Thanks mate." he says, clapping his friend on the back, leaving the station in a flash. He has got a destination in mind and it's not home. He has another mystery to solve and leaving now he'll be just in time to question the main suspect.

Dozens of kids of all ages run from the school gates. Some into the loving embrace of family, others to boyfriends and girlfriends, but he is only looking for one girl. He waits patiently until finally the last of the students come out and he spots his target. He leaves the car, having gotten the keys back off David, and follows her on foot. He waits until they are far enough away from the school and there is no one else around before making his presence known.

"It was you wasn't it." Lily screams whirling around to face him hands drawn. She relaxes marginally when she sees who it is, marginally.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she yells at him. He ignores her.

"You sent me this text didn't you?" he asks showing her the message on his phone.

"Your the policeman you figure it out?" she says.

"I'm asking you." he says stepping closer. She draws back, frustrating him and he sighs letting some of frustration flow out as he exhales.

"I'm only trying to help."

"Yeah right, if that we're true you would have helped Emma, you would have kept your promise, but you didn't." Without another word she turns and walks away.

"Hey wait." he says running to catch up, putting a hand out to stop her and forcing her to face him.

"Why do you say that?" he asks.

"We did help her she's back home safe. So why the text."

"And you think safe is home?" she asks raising her voice.

"That man is not safe."

"What do you mean? Who's not safe." he asks, puzzled.

"Never mind." she says with a sigh, leaving.

"Wait a minute are you saying Emma is being abused?" he questions trying to piece all the information together.

"Well she didn't get those bruises by accident." she yells.

"What bruises?" he asks still not understanding. She rolls her eyes at him, exasperated by his lack of understanding.

"And you call yourself a policeman. The bruises left in the wake of her foster fathers abuse." Suddenly Killian feels like he has been slapped across the cheek, stunned.

"How long has this been going on?" he asks.

"I'm not sure exactly," she admits.

"But about two months after she started at school I saw the first bruise." She sits down on the edge of the edge of the pavement and he sits beside her, feet falling into the gutter, listening to what she says.

"She said she had just banged it against something, but I knew it was something more. Not long after that, maybe a month or two, we went to the movies and I accidentally grabbed her arm, not hard or anything but she cried out in pain. I pulled her sleeve back and I saw a black bruise covering most of her arm, that was when she told me what was happening. I said she should go to the police and report him, but fear does things to people and her foster father made her shit scared. It was her belief that no one would ever believe the word of a child and she'd get shipped off to the next home and despite what was happening she didn't want to leave. She didn't want to abandon school, she figured she would just wait until graduation, then she could get a job and leave. Be free. I told her she shouldn't keep quiet but she made me promise not to tell anyone." She pauses for a moment.

"Unlike you I don't break my promises." she says glaring at him. He wasn't going to point out she was doing that now understanding that Lily was only telling him this because he was so insistent and she too was clearly concerned for Emma.

"I gave her my old phone and told her to call me if it got worse, maybe I could persuade my mum into letting her stay with me. Anyway a month ago she said it was getting worse and that she was scared. Then last night something must have happened because she called me crying. She thanked me for being her friend but she said she couldn't do it anymore and she was running away. I said I could help, give her money or something, so I told her to meet me at the castleto give her some stuff. That's why I told you to go there, it was always our own little sanctuary, our castle." Lily explains.

"I thought she'd be ok if you found her and protected her, but when I heard this morning that you'd found her and taken her home I knew that I couldn't keep quiet anymore." Now he fells like a complete idiot, guilt saying heavily on his shoulders at having delivered her straight back to danger, into the lions den.

"Who else knows about this?" he asks pinching the bridge of his nose. Why hadn't she told him when they were at the bar? He could have helped her.

"No one just me." They sit on the curb in silence and he tries to let his head absorb the new information revealed.

"You were right about one thing." she says.

"What's that?"

"We told each other everything."


	7. Behind Closed Doors

Warning:Mature scenes

Behind closed doors

He spends a long time sitting on the pavement with Lily listening to everything she knows, despite the urge to run. His guilt and regret mounts by the minute. He tells her of the yellow envelope he found in Emma's room and it's content, of the coded book and she pulls out a piece of paper and begins to write, handing it to him and promising it to be the code to reading it. She hopes it will aid in him understanding and helping Emma. Now, leaning against the car, outside the Spencer home he has no idea what to do. He hasn't read the book yet, more concerned about helping Emma with her present troubles than the ones scrawled down in code. He doesn't know what to do, staring down at his phone David's number only a touch away but he's afraid that involving David will make Emma shy further away. He knows it will be hard enough with just him and he has no idea what is going on inside the house. The sun is fading into the horizon as the day ends and he finally decides what to do. He pockets the phone and makes his way up to the door, listening for any noises from within. Instead of ringing the doorbell he takes out his lock picking kit from his pocket and begins picking the lock, afraid that if he rings the doorbell, or makes his presence known that it will alert Mr or Mrs Spencer if they are home, all he needs is Emma. Finally the lock clicks and he pushes the door open quietly closing it after him. He creeps through the house silently hearing hushed voices, clearly present but too soft to make out what they are saying. Something makes a loud thud and he stops listening, just a loud scream fills his ears drawing his gun and moving quickly inside. The sounds of sobbing reach him.

"I swear I didn't tell them anything." He recognizes that voice, Emma's talking to whoever else was in the house.

"I think your lying." a mans voice, Spencer's probably.

"No please. Don't do this." she pleads her voice frantic before another onslaught of screams. He can't stand this a moment longer, not even bothering to pull out his phone and call David. He makes the final turn and kicks down the living room door taking in the sight before him. The room is a complete mess, nothing untouched by destruction. Shattered glass is scattered everywhere, a broken chair lies on the floor, a bookcase over turned thick, books spilling out onto the floor, blood smeared on the wall and in the middle of it all is Albert Spencer standing over Emma Swans body. His hand is wrapped around a knife buried in the side of Emma's leg, a sick twisted look of gleeful power on his face. It's like nothing he has ever seen before. Her body lies sprawled out on the floor, helpless. Her once beautiful golden hair is matted and blood soaked, both her arms are covered in an array of cuts and bruises, finger nails digging into the flesh of her palm, drawing blood in the excruciating agony she's in. Her singlet is blood soaked and ripped and no clothes cover her from the waist down, only the crimson blood seeping through her wound marring her pale skin and staining the carpet beneath her. But what brakes his heart is her face, tear stained and smeared with blood, her left eye swollen shut and bruised, her cheek cut, her lip split and her nose caked in dry blood. Blood leaks out the side of her mouth but it's more how broken, how helpless she looks that makes him want to lay down beside her on the floor and cry. How long had she been like this? How long had she been screaming, begging for mercy?

"Get the hell away from her." he yells. Spencer looks at him twisting the knife in her leg causing a scream to escape Emma's throat before he pulls it out and she whimpers, the knife glowing a bright red of Emma's life essence.

"Come to join the party I see."

"Drop the knife and let her go." he says raising the gun fully intent on shooting the bastard.

"Just teaching the bitch a lesson. Your welcome to join me, there's enough for both of us." Spencer says his smile like the Jokers smile out of Batman, as if this is a game.

"You make me sick." he says before he pulls the trigger, a loud bang erupting through the room. He doesn't shoot to kill only in the shoulder, death was to good for him. Spencer yells at the pain and drops the knife, stepping backwards and directly onto Emma's arm, before falling over and hitting his head on the floor. There is a sickening crack as the bone in Emma's arm breaks and she howls in pure agony. He holsters the gun finding her pants thrown across the floor, picking them up and as gently as he can he puts them on her legs trying not to hurt her any further, he's not even sure she's fully conscious from all the pain.

"Emma this is going to hurt." he warns, picking her up from the waist and hoisting her into his arms bridal style. She barely makes a noise or moves and he takes a quick glance at Spencer, chest rising and falling with life he so wants to kill. It is only the weight of Emma in his arms that reminds him of the urgency of the situation. He runs from the house back to the car trying to decide how to put Emma inside.

"Where do I put you on the front or the back?" he asks himself.

"In the front." Emma whispers coming back into waking state. He takes her word for it and somehow manages to open the frontside passenger door and he gently lowers her to the seat, feeling her protests at the pain.

"I'm sorry love." he whispers in her ear when she's seated and he pulls the seatbelt over her chest. He looks at her face, one eye peering back at him through a filter of pain.

"Killian." she says, blood leaking out of her nose and running down her face.

"I'm here love." he says stroking her cheek gently, wiping away her tears and trying desperately to soothe her suffering. He waits a minute before he closes her door and climbs into the drivers seat, turning the key and slamming his foot down on the accelerator. The roads are deserted and he speeds down the street with great haste.

"Where are we going?" she asks, head resting against the side of the car holding her arm supportively.

"I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No!" she says looking physically sick.

"No hospitals." she pauses a moment, waiting for the nausea to subside.

"Emma you are in no state to argue. You need a hospital."

"No." she says louder, managing to open the car door while the vehicle is still moving.

"Emma. What are you doing?" he yells, throwing the car into park. Emma tries to push herself out of the car, only forgetting the seatbelt slamming her back into the seat and she cries out in pain, pushing the button to release the life saving device strapping her to the car.

"Emma stop." he yells, unbuckling his own seatbelt trying to catch her but she hurls herself from the vehicle. He gets out after her but she's so unsteady on her feat her body weak from the pain.

"Emma wait." he yells and he watches as Emma stops and her body sways dangerously.

"Emma." He runs to catch her as she collapses in his arms.

"No hospitals. Promise." she whispers looking up at him.

"I promise." he whispers as she goes limp in his arms.


	8. Not Hospital

Killian carries Emma through the empty waiting room and kicks at the door to the exam room. The reception desk is empty, after the closed sign has been turned on the door but not locked.

"Sorry we are closed." the doctor says automatically, turning around to dismiss them but stoping when he sees Killian.

"What the hell Killian." Whale asks looking at the man before him.

"I need your help." he says readjusting Emma in his arms.

"Put her on the bed." Whale says procuring a pair of gloves. Killian gently lays her on the bed brushing back a golden strand of hair from her bloody and bruised face.

"What's her name?" the doctor asks, routinely shinning a light in her eyes.

"Emma." Killian says watching closely.

"Emma, can you hear me?" Emma groans, slowly drifting back into consciousness. They wait and slowly her eyes open confused at first.

"Emma, my name is Doctor Whale. Can you tell me what happened." Emma's eyes fall on the doctor before her, a long lab-like coat and a long stethoscope hanging around his neck.

"You promised no hospitals" she says her eyes finding his, scrambling away and trying to sit up.

"Don't do that." Whale says, pushing her down gently back against the bed.

"Don't touch me!" she yells, angrily swatting Whales hand away with great force, but without the doctors hand to keep her down she jumps off the side of the bed forgetting her injuries and falls to the floor in a crumpled heap of pain. Both men run to her, carefully putting her back on the bed.

"I kept my promise." Killian says staring deep into her eyes, it's important she believes him. There is so much pain and fear in her eyes.

"This isn't the hospital, this is my friend Victor he is a doctor. This is his practice, he's not going to hurt you your safe here. I promise." Killian truly trusts Whale with his life. He can still remember on one occasionally he had to do just that and there is no one else he would trust in this situation. Emma looks between them and Victor gives her a reassuring smile.

"It's only us and another doctor in the other room, no one else is here or will find out about this. So will you please let him help you?" Killian asks gently. She readjusts herself on the bed a little uncoordinatedly.

"Ok." Emma says slowly and he breathes a sigh of relief. Whale begins with the basics just checking her vitals giving her time to trust him.

"Do you wanna tell me who did this to you?" the doctor asks looking at her body of injuries. Whale carefully takes her face in his latex covered hands, gently assessing the wounds on her face.

"No one I just ran into a spot of trouble that's all." Emma says as if being raped and almost beaten to death by her foster father was nothing, which it clearly wasn't. Emma winces slightly as Whale pokes the wounds with healing antiseptic and it makes Killian's blood boil at the fact she is still so terrified that she can hardly admit what has happened.

"Was this spot of trouble just in the shape of someone's fist?" Whale asks and Emma looks away ashamed.

"Come on Emma who did this to you?" She looks at Killian for reassurance before answering.

"My foster father." she says her voice quiet.

"Did he hurt you anywhere else?" Whale asks her, she nods her head not extending any further. Whale seems to gage something from Emma's response.

"Emma did this man rape you?" Whale asks very gently not touching her. A single tear runs down her cheek in silent answer. Whale hangs his head for a moment and Killian's knuckles are white, squeezing his hand in a painful fist in an attempt not to punch something, or someone.

"Emma," the doctor says gently drawing her attention back to him.

"Do you want me to get the other doctor. she's a woman maybe she can help more." Emma shakes her head sinking into the bed and he can tell that she feels embarrassed and ashamed and he wants nothing more then to drag her into a big hug and let her cry.

"I'll be gentle." Whale says, clearly feeling the weight of the situation. Normally the small doctors surgery wouldn't deal with emergencies or these types of situations sending them to hospital but he's not prepared to break another promise.

"Why don't I wait outside?" Killian asks. He doesn't want Emma to be feel like she is being put on display and if he's perfectly honest with himself he doesn't want to watch.

"No!" Emma says quickly wincing as pain moves with her. Her eyes uncertain and afraid.

"Stay still." Whale says ever so gently touching her arm.

"I'll be right outside. I'm not leaving you." he says waiting patiently until Emma nods and he evacuates from the room. He finds a seat in the reception area knowing his friend will take excellent care of Emma. The room eerily silent, the hard plastic chair does nothing but creek under him and he clasps his hands together leaning them against his forehead in a silent prayer. Even though he knows no amount of praying will allow him to change what has happened.

"Killian?" He looks up Whale standing in front of him hand on his shoulder. He must have drifted.

"How is she?"

"I don't even know how to answer that question." Whale says with a deep sigh, dropping into the chair next to him.

"I'd say she's emotional and psychologically traumatized. She is probably in shock, she's hardly said a word since you left. Physically she's a mess, a broken arm, a few burns, a couple broken ribs, so many cuts and bruises I've lost count. She has adeep laceration on the inside of her leg a possible concussion. The list goes on." Killian breathes out deeply, absorbing the long list of injuries.

"I'll explain this to her as well, but I recommend you take her to hospital so they can make sure she is not bleeding internally and monitor her for concussion and shock."

"No. I promised her I wouldn't take her to hospital." Killian says flatly.

"Ok. That's her choice and I don't know exactly what's going on but this is serious Killian this kid has scars and old bruises all over, everywhere I look. I am astounded at the extent of her injuries and frankly it's a wonder her body has been able to withstand for so long. She is very lucky." Killian snickers, she wasn't lucky.

"Ruby is with her now." Whale says looking at the closed door to the room they both came out of. Ruby was Victor's wife and the other doctor Victor mentioned to Emma early and could be trusted to keep this confidential.

"She's helping her get cleaned up, giving her clothes and I've also asked her to try persuade Miss Swan to report this and to let us take evidence and documentation of both the rape, and her other injuries. I'll draw up a report under a fake name just incase it's needed."

"Thank you Victor." Killian says gratefully

"Killian," Whale says sternly.

"You have to help this girl."

"I plan too." Victor nods before silence engulfs them as they wait for Ruby to come out with Emma. The clock ticks painfully slow with nothing but their inner most thought to guide them. After a long time the exam door swings open from the inside and Ruby emerges from the inside, becoming for them to come in and they both stand and renter the exam room. He's glad to see Emma in some new clothes, a pair of grey tracksuit pants, a loose sweater, with her broken arm strapped in place, wet hair tucked into a ponytail and a jacket she hugs to her body. New clothes, but just as broken.

"You alright?" he asks her crossing the room to be at her side but she doesn't respond to him merely rocking back and forth on the edge of the bed. He turns to the two doctors expecting someone to say something.

"She let me take photos of some of her injuries." Ruby says, still holding the camera in her hands and talking as if Emma wasn't in the room with them.

"But they won't be ready until tomorrow." Ruby looks ghostly like she's seen too much that can never be forgotten.

"Can I take her somewhere?" he asks wanting to get Emma out, away from everything.

"Emma, you should really go to the hospital they can help you or stay here and let us monitor you." Whale says to the frozen girl.

"I want to leave." she whispers so quietly Killian is surprised anyone else can hear.

"It's against my advice but I can't stop you." Emma finally moves at Whale's words, cautiously climbing off the bed and testing her legs.

"I'll bring that report around to your place tomorrow with all the information." Whale says as they prepare to leave.

"If I'm not home just make sure it's sealed and leave it with Will." Killian says before turning to Emma.

"Let's get you someplace safe."


	9. Sleep

He half supports, half carries Emma up the stairs to his flat, pulling her through the entrance and closing the door firmly after them. Thankfully the apartment is empty, hopefully Will wasn't coming home tonight. He helps her to the couch, gently lowering her into the upholstery.

"You alright?" he asks her gently, and despite everything she nods.

"Do you need anything." She shakes her head and he feels out of place, like he can't think of a single thing to console her, to easy her pain.

"Excuse me for just a moment." he says leaving her by herself, though he's not sure she truly notices. He heads for the kitchen feeling his stomach complain of hunger. The mere thought of food repulses him in the current situation but he fixes himself a toasted cheese sandwich all the same. It occurs to him that perhaps Emma's stomach feels the same as his and he makes two sandwiches instead of one, just in case.

"I thought you might be hungry." he says, returning to the lounge and sliding her plate onto the table along with a glass of water. Her eyes land on the sandwich and instinct and survival takes over. Her hand picks up the toasted sandwich and she takes a small bite, tipping the balance of how much cheese can fit in the sandwich and some of the gooey cheese slips out and onto the plate. He takes a chair and sits down opposite the couch, both of them eating and he is reminded of their time in the bar. How much easier would it have been to help her then? How much could have been saved?

"Thank you." she says startling him out of his thoughts. He looks at her, it's the first time she has spoken since they left the doctors surgery and it's a relief to hear her voice again.

"It's just a sandwich." he says simply, it wasn't even a good sandwich, not the gourmet kind he normally likes to eat.

"I don't mean the sandwich." Her voice is cracked and raw, eyes never looking up, but he can understand what she means.

"I'm sorry I didn't help you before things got this bad."

"At least you came back, not many people would have." She looks at him for the first time, true appreciation in her eyes.

"I should have never taken you back in the first place. Emma, I won't betray your trust again. I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise." He means every word, no harm would befall her under his roof.

"I think it's too late for that." There's a note of sadness in her voice as if she has no hope, merely an empty shell.

"You can't let him get away with this." he says angrily. It was thugs like Spencer that convinced him to join the police force in the first place, that and Liam.

"Can we not talk about this?" she begs turning her gaze away.

"We can't ignore what has happened. We need to talk about this." he says insistently.

"Please!" she begs and he doesn't contest, not when he can see the tears in her eyes.

"You'll be safe here"

"Thank you." she says through a yawn. He can tell she is exhausted, her struggle taking a toll on her body.

"I'll get you a blanket." he says leaving her once again to rummage through a cupboard trying to find a blanket of some kind. He finds success in an old and slightly dusty quilt.

"I hope you don't mind but the only thing I could find was this ... one." he says stopping when he realizes that Emma has already fallen asleep, curled up on the couch in a fetal position. He smiles sadly, gently placing the quilt over her sleeping form careful not to disturb her. He takes up residence once again in the chair opposite, protectively watching over her. Hours pass and the lock on the door rustles loudly, key turning in the lock. He stands reading himself for whoever may come through the door.

"Killian." Will asks stepping through the door with Belle following closely hand in his.

"What's going on?" he asks looking from Killian to Emma lying asleep on the couch.

"Shhh keep your voice down!" he says throwing a glance at Emma making sure she hasn't woken, not wanting to disturb the precious sleep she was getting.

"Not here." he says quietly leading them into the kitchen. Will closes the door behind them so they can afford to have some privacy.

"What's going on Killian?" Will asks both he and Belle look at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry I was hoping you weren't coming back tonight." he admits.

"That still doesn't explain why there is an injured girl asleep in our lounge room." his flat mate says raising an eyebrows. He knows he will have to at least explain some of the current situation for Will to let Emma stay.

"Her name is Emma and she just needs somewhere to stay." he says hoping naively, for no more questions.

"Why doesn't she go home?" Belle asks.

"It's complicated belle and I don't think now is the time."

"Wait is this the girl that went missing?" Will asks.

"Yes." he says responding to his friends questions.

"But I thought you found her and you took her home. I know you took her home because you were complaining about it all night, that David was mad at you."

"Yes we found her but something has happened and now she can't go home." he explains.

"Why not?" Will ask getting on Killian's nerves. He was so sick of questions.

"Because home isn't safe!" Silence fills the kitchen and he runs a hand down his face.

"Someone has hurt her haven't they? That's why she's here and why you want to protect her." He nods in answer to the question.

"How could anyone hurt her? What kind of monster hurt a child?" Belle asks disgusted.

"She's just an innocent." The librarian was a strong woman but he can tell that the thought of someone inflicting pain on a child was distressing to her.

"I know." he says in agreement, maybe that was why he felt such a burning need to protect her.

"Look I know it's a lot to ask, and a lot to take in but it's just until I figure something out, someway to help her. She isn't going to hurt anyone she's just scared and hurt." There's emotion in his voice and he looks at Will intently pleading for his friend to understand.

"Of course it's alright." Belle says agreeing before Will can answer.

"You sure?" He doesn't want to ruffle any feathers.

"Yeah as long as you need." Will says putting a hand on his shoulder.

"If there is anything we can do."

"Thank you." he says with a grateful smile.

"You two best get to bed, it's late." Something gave him the felling they'll be needing their sleep.

"Let us know if you need anything." Belle says squeezing his arm before taking Will's hand and walking off to bed. He waits until he hears their bedroom door close before going back to sit with Emma. It had been a long day and he knows the path ahead will not be an easy one. What ever was coming could wait, for now the house slept.

Thank you for all the Reviews.

Your thoughts are apreciated


	10. Threats and Arrest

"How long have you been a teacher?" he asks watching as the raven haired woman sips her coffee. Their date was going well just as it had last night, though that was of a more intimate nature then coffee and scones at Granny's.

"I've been a teacher for as long as I can remember, but I really enjoy it watching as the kids grow, both physically and intellectually." she says with a happy smile.

"Do you like working in the police force?" she asks delicately taking a bite of her pastry.

"It keeps me on my toes."

"Isn't it dangerous?"

"No, not in Storybrooke most of the time it's just a missing cat, a burglary or two." The excitement they'd been having the past couple of days was rare. Everyone in Storybrooke was happy, it was like a fairytale. The diner door opens and Albert Spencer walks in, sporting a bandage across his shoulder. He tries not to cringe as Spencer walks over to their table.

"Inspector Nolan, your department said I'd find you here." The smile on the mans face is all fake and it matches the one David gives him in return.

"Good afternoon Miss Blanchard."

"Good afternoon Mr Spencer. What happened to your arm?" They both look at the bandage on the older mans shoulder strapped over a thin business shirt.

"Nothing that can't be fixed." Spencer says avoiding her question.

''Lovely to see you spending hard earned tax dollars on taking your girlfriend out for sweets." Spencer says talking down to them like little children.

"I'd hate interrupt such a tender moment."

"How can we help you Mr Spencer?" David says gritting his teeth, trying to resist the urge to knock some manners into the man.

"I'd like a moment of your precious time, alone if that's alright with you sweetheart." the man says looking at Mary Margaret who nods squirming uncomfortably in her seat.

"Excuse us for just a moment Mary Margaret." David says apologetically excusing himself and Spencer. He finds a private alcove turning to Mr Spencer.

"There's no need to be so rude!" he whispers under his breath feeling ashamed at abandoning his date.

"You've done quite well for yourself haven't you?" Spencer says looking at Mary Margaret approvingly. It was only their second date. Still he can see himself having a future with Mary Margaret, one with kids and a white picket pence.

"Though I'm sure a handsome man like you could do better than a school teacher, she's a bit... homey."

"Why are you here?" David says angrily, once again trying to resist the urge to punch the man for his insulting behaviour.

"I need you to find my daughter." Spencer explains.

"Your daughter?" David asks.

"Yes, Miss Swan."

"Why what's happened now?"

"She's been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" he asks skeptically. This family has issues.

"Yes, by your man Jones. He is the one that did this my shoulder, shot me while I was trying to prevent this terrible crime." he says gesturing towards his arm trying to gain sympathy

"That doesn't make any sense." David says confused. Spencer pulls something from his pocket and hands it to David. He takes it, looking at the bullet through the plastic bag.

"Evidence." Spencer says proudly.

"I invite you to come see the damage done to my home this afternoon. After your little date and if you're not to busy of course."

"Why would he do this?" David says still not believing the words out of the other mans mouth.

"I think you should be answering that one, he is after all your man and you should have more control over your men. If you want my opinion I'd say he has developed a little crush on my daughter and now he feels like he owns her. Why else would the man brake into my home and completely trash it and physically assault my daughter?" Yes why indeed.

"Jones isn't my 'man' he's my partner and he always remains professional and would never harm you or your 'daughter.'" Why was the man suddenly using daughter when he made his opinion crystal clear the first time he and Killian visited his home. This man was like a whole new person, suddenly the concerned and victimised father. David had known Killian a long time and before that his brother, Liam and he would never, ever, lay his hands on either a woman or a child it was part of his code.

"There has to be another explanation."

"Let me ask you this Inspector, if what I say isn't true, why haven't you heard of it? Why hasn't your partner told you the truth. Have you heard from him today? Has he been honest with you, or supervised by you the whole time? I'd hate to think you were playing favourites just because he's your friend." Spencer says making his position crystal clear.

"I'll be making an official complaint to your superiors. Robert and I are old friends and if action isn't taken, if you don't arrest Mr Jones, I'll shut you down and I'll be forced to act on my own." What did that mean? David understands that Spencer is threatening him but there isn't much he can do. If he doesn't do what he's told they will all be in trouble.

"Good day Inspector." Spencer leaves him to his thoughts. Of course he doesn't believe what Spencer is claiming but something about the accusations sticks, something he won't be able to dismiss no matter how much he wants to. He shakes his head and with a deep sigh pulls out his phone and dials a number.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Emma please." he begs from the other side of the wood. Curse whoever thought it was a good idea to put a lock on the inside of his wardrobe, especially one that could only be unlocked by the person on the inside.

"I'm not coming out." She was acting like a child not that he blames her, she is scared, and afraid, and rightfully so.

"Still no luck?" Belle asks in the doorway of his room.

"No." he says shaking his head. Emma had locked herself in his wardrobe a good half hour ago and he'd been standing in the same spot ever since trying to get her to come out. She had been in no mood to talk this morning when she had woken from her sleep, he could tell though she had rested it had not been pleasant. He had let her sit quietly on the couch, lost in her own thoughts while Belle made her something to eat and fussed over her wishing she could do more, they all did. Only an hour ago did he insist they talk and acknowledge the damage that had been done. He knew that the sooner this kind of thing was reported the better. The only problem with his plan was Emma herself. She was a strong lass and as soon as she understood that he wanted her to report what happened she'd hobbled from the room. Now they stand on opposite sides of his wardrobe no closer to anything.

"Emma love, I know you're scared but everything will be alright." he says even though nothing is alright. Someone pounds at the front door and he rests his head against the wardrobe in defeat. The pounding continues, more persistent this time.

"I'm coming." Will yells and Killian walks to the door closing his own after him. Will opens the front door revealing an angry looking David.

"David what's going on?" he asks moving closer to the door and David comes in without his invitation, half the police force piling in after him. Graham, Jefferson, August and Tink all take up positions through the apartment and start looking through things.

"Hey hey hey, you can't just come in and start searching our apartment." Will contests.

"Actually we can." David says taking a piece of paper from his pocket and handing it to Killian, he snatches the paper out of David's hands and opens it.

"A search warrant?" he asks his partner confused handing the warrant to Will.

"On what grounds?"

"I don't need to tell you that." David says.

"On what grounds?" he yells louder earning looks from his colleagues. He can hear the creek of his bedroom door opening but resists the urge to turn around and see what is happening, knowing that doing so will give him away. If they search without him responding to anything and without them finding anything they'll be forced to give up and move on. David opens his mouth to respond but stops when Belle appears and notes the commotion specifically Jefferson picking up a white plaster rabbit and almost dropping it.

"Hey watch it!" Belle yells.

"That's Will's." Belle scolds taking the little white rabbit from Jefferson with great delicacy.

"You know you really should have your men be more careful Inspector." Belle says scolding David not caring about how high and mighty he was trying to be.

"My apologies Miss French but this isn't a social visit." David says ever the gentlemen.

"You still haven't told us why you are here searching our apartment." Killian says frustrated.

"We have reason to believe that you are harbouring a kidnapped and injured child in your home, stolen from her home late yesterday afternoon after you physically assaulted her and her foster father." The bloody prick was talking about Emma. So much for brothers in crime. He's angry at David but he knows this isn't David's decision but rather Spencer manipulating David, not that that makes it any better.

"Sir." someone calls. David's ears prick up.

"Excuse me." he says pushing past the three of them into Killian's room. Will is having none of it

"You can't be serious?" He says responding to the accusations being made against his friend.

"I'm afraid I am." David says all business like, void of any and all emotion.

"What is it?" he asks Graham who appears to be trying to open Killian's wardrobe.

"It won't open." Graham explains. That would be the lock he'd been wrestling with for over thirty minutes.

"Try again." David orders. He won't let them find her hidden inside.

"I see Spencer's got you wrapped around his porky little finger." Killian says furious that his friend would even consider such allegations and simply refuse to see Spencer's manipulation, that it is Spencer who is responsible for Emma's torment.

"Watch your mouth." David says angrily glaring at him.

"I thought you were my friend." Killian says returning David's glare.

"I'm trying to help you but I have to follow the rules. I know these allegations aren't true." David admits. Then why was he here.

"For someone who supposedly claims to know these allegations are false and apparently trying to help, you seem awfully quick to assume they are in fact true. It is nice to know our partnership means something." killian says sarcastically.

"Killian!" David says sternly warning him.

"You are a complete asshole you know that? All these years on the force and you still don't trust me." His temper was almost at boiling point.

"It's still not opening." Graham says interupting their conversation before David San respond

"I think it's locked."

"Where's the key?" David asks rounding on killian

"Oh, that cupboard hasn't opened in years." he says laying it on thick

"Don't get cocky. This is serious killian and I swear to god if you don't get the hell out of my way and help me prove your innocence I'm going to arrest you." David says sternly. There was his friend.

"Go ahead I've done nothing wrong and there's nothing here and if it means you are going to stop this invasion on my home then by all means go ahead." he says stretching out his arms for his partner to cuff everyone watches their exchange, David looking surprised and slightly alarmed at Killian's provoking response.

"Don't be stupid." David says turning away.

"Come on, arrest me if you are so sure I've done what you say I have. His words force David to turn back and look at him.

"Do it!" he says taking David's cuffs from his belt and fastening them a around his own wrists. David stares seeing the seriousness in his face. He clears his throat before coming back to the present .

"Killian Jones, you are under arrest."


	11. Facing the Music

He knows his task, to prove Killian Jones' innocence. He has always believed in truth and justice, and in the current situation it should be easy proving the innocence of an innocent man, but he'd seen his friend arrested for a crime he did not commit and subsequently spent the night in a police jail cell. David had spent the morning interrogating Killian who sided with silence and simply said they should look closer at the man forcing their hand, Albert Spencer. The only problem was Spencer was a man of exceptional power and it was hard to look at him as a suspect with only a few pieces of the puzzle and no picture to guide them. They were all in the dark which only made David grow even more frustrated as the morning wore on, they were back at square one. Now, he was back climbing the stairs to Killian's apartment trying once more to help his friend. He was hoping to find something they missed in yesterday's fiasco. As he proceeds up the staircase there's a loud clambering behind him and he turns to see its source.

"Doctor Whale?" he says looking at the sandy haired doctor, a little out of breath.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Oh hello Graham. I ah, have to give Killian something of great urgency." the doctor explains.

"He's not here right now." Graham says his friend was still at the police station sitting behind bars.

"Dammit. I promised I'd give him this file yesterday and I'm ashamed to admit I have not kept my word when it was needed most." Whale says waving around a yellow envelope.

"I suppose I'll just have to give it to Will to pass on."

'Do you want me to pass it on to Will to give to Killian? I'm already on my way to their place now." he asks the doctor. Victor looks at him skeptically.

"I'm afraid it's of a more delicate nature and I should do it myself. I promised Killian and I don't want to break my word again."

"I promise I won't compromise your position. I'll give it to Will this minute. I'm sure you have a doctors surgery to get back to, let me help." After a moment of inner turmoil and debate Whale hands him the file.

"Make sure it goes to William for Killian." Graham nods and Whale leaves disappearing into the morning light. He looks at the file in his hand. Its completely sealed, with:

Confidential. Do not read. Private. All stamped in angry red bold letters. He knows that Whale works closely with everyone in his unit, what was the likelihood he knew something about Emma? Something to help his friend. He had suggested to David that they look in the hospitals in case Emma had gone there, that they may have been able to get a medical report, but David simply replied that even with a medical report it wouldn't prove who inflicted any injuries, or that Killian was innocent, but rather just the nature of her injuries. But it wouldn't hurt. He looks at the file again. He was going to regret this but he does it anyway. He hooks his finger in the edging of the file and rips it open. Here's to breaking promises.

Belle opens the door just a fraction and that's all he needs. He pushes past her with purpose and force, looking around the apartment.

"Where's Emma?" he says looking at the librarian.

"Don't know what you're talking about." she says smoothly, letting the lie slip from her mouth.

"Don't lie to me Belle. I know you have all joined like a secret little club to protect her, but we need her to help Killian." he says. He's sick of everyone mucking around. Find Emma. Help Killian. Protect Emma.

"Graham I don't know what your talking about." she says slowly but her voice fades as the door to Killian's bedroom opens.

"Emma." he says crossing the room in quick succession, advancing quickly before she can close the door on hIm. He stops a step away from her when she backs away and he watches her closely. He'd seen the destruction of the Spencer home, read the report in all it's gruesome detail and apart from some subsiding swelling on her eye she looks the same.

"I'm not going to hurt you Emma but you need to come with me." he says gently, meaning her no harm.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I don't know anything." she says shaking her head and looking at the floor.

"Yes, you do Emma." He sympathies with her, understanding that it would have been hard for Killian to get her to open up, but he also knows that the sooner she does the better it will be for everyone, including herself. He takes note of her injured arm and grabs a hold of the other one.

"Hey what are you doing?" Belle asks as he pulls Emma into the lounge room, leading her into a seat at the dining table.

"Let go of me." Emma says trying to pry his hand off her arm but he doesn't relent, shoving her forcefully into a chair slamming the yellow colored envelope down onto the table making Emma flinch.

"I know Killian didn't kidnap you. I know he didn't hurt you, and I know who inflicted this pain on you." he says still holding her so she can't get out of the chair.

"Let me go." Emma begs.

"I know your covering for a guilty man while an innocent one sits behind bars. Is that what you want?" he asks raising his voice while she still tries to get free.

"Graham, stop this you're hurting her." Belle warns standing close by. Graham softens his tone slightly still standing over Emma.

"I know you're probably scared but whatever it is that you're scared of we can protect you. We can help."

"Let go of me." she says again. Graham groans frustrated that she won't admit the truth.

"I know it was your foster father who hurt you, that's why you ran away, to escape."

"No." she says shaking her head in denial.

"Yes! Why can't you tell everyone what he did so we can help? Do you want to go back?" he asks harshly.

"No please." she begs but she needs to break, to admit it. He won't leave until she does.

"Do you want him to hurt him you again? Look at what he did to you Emma." he says pouring out the medical report from the envelope. Pictures of her injuries slip onto the table but she doesn't look turning her head away to look at her feet.

"Look at them Emma!" he says forcing her to stare down at the photos. Ugly photos that make him disgusted at what one man is capable of.

"He beat you Emma." The photos surround her like an onslaught of painful memories.

"Stop it Graham." Belle yells, words ignored.

"Do you want to go back to him and feel the skin break from his fist?"

"Please stop." Emma begs tears in her eyes. He can feel Belle pulling on his arm telling him to stop put he just pushes her off.

"Do you want him to plunge knives into you? Tear muscle from bone? Make you bleed? So you can hear the sound of your bones breaking feeling the pain of it? To feel your skin burn with fire?"

"Please." she begs.

"Graham that's enough." Belle says desperately trying to get him to stop, but still he continues his onslaught, voice booming in the room.

"Do you want to feel scared?" A pause,

"Do you want him to rip your clothes from you and touch you in places you never want to be touched? Do things you can never forget?"

"Please stop this." Someone barricades into him slamming him against the wall.

"What is going on here?" Will yells breaking the spell.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing." Will's fist is raised in warning, that if he tries anything they will fight and Will will win.

"Emma?" Belle says cautiously approaching the girl. He and Will watch too Will's eyes flicking to him, not trusting him at all. Emma sits dazed, tears running down her horrified face, her eyes glued to the horrifying photos, rocking back and forth in the chair, shaking. He knows he has gone too far and there's a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Will lets him go and takes a step closer towards Emma and Belle.

"Please. Please." she whispers over and over again. Belle stands by the girls side but none of them know what to do. He seems to have forced her into an almost catatonic trance.

"I'm gonna be sick." Emma says suddenly, running for the bathroom. The three of them can hear the sounds of her throwing up in the toilet and broken sobs choked from her body. Belle marches up to him slapping him painfully across the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she says staring at him for a moment before going off to help Emma. The sound of the bathroom door slamming fills the apartment and he's left with only Will glaring at him.

"Get out of my house!" Will yells at him.

"You and your lot are not welcome in my home." the other man says sitting down in the seat Emma was moments ago present in. He assumes by 'your lot' Will means police but he doesn't move.

"I was just trying to help." he says weakly. Will snickers for all of two seconds.

"What ever you were trying to do it is not 'helping'. That poor girl has been through hell and you come storming in here, scare her to death and make everything worse. You really have no idea do you." Will observes the open envelope on the table.

"Hey this has been opened." He glares at Graham.

"You bastard you opened it, didn't you?"

"I won't apologise for trying to help my friend." he says; though he never meant to push Emma so far.

"I was just trying to do the honourable thing." he explains.

"Honourable? What you just did was not Honourable. The only one doing anything honourable, is Killlian and you threw him in jail."

"And the only one who can free him is Emma." He points out, matching Will's volume and tone.

"I know she's scared but at some point she has to come out and face the music. She can't hide all her life." Silence falls over them.

"I'll do it." Both he and Will turn to see Emma standing in the doorway of the bathroom, broken, shaken and tear stained.

"I'll tell them what happened." she says a little more confidently.

"Thank you." he says coming forward.

"I'm not doing it for you." she says cutting him off abruptly.

"But for Killian."


	12. The Freeing Of Killian Jones

Warning: description of abuse

There's a line of frustration creased in David's forehead. It's made it's home, nestled in the pores of his skin, not moving anytime soon.

"This silence isn't helping you Killian." he says.

"I've told you," he says leaning forward and putting his cuffed hands on the desk.

"Look at Spencer. And I have a right to remain silent." he says reminding David of the rights they both know he is entitled too.

"I want to help you, but you're not exactly helping. I can't look at Spencer unless I am certain he has committed this crime and the only way to do that is if we find Emma and she tells us herself."

"So it's my word against his. Just because he's some asshole with a respectable standing and I'm a policeman doing my job." David may be frustrated with his lack of cooperation but he's frustrated at David's blindness.

"For once, can you just trust me."

"Trust is a two way street, Killian" David says ever the philosopher.

"For God sake David, I would never hurt her."

"He's telling the truth."

"Emma what are you doing?" he says looking at her in the doorway of the room. Everyone outside is looking at her. Graham, Will and Belle stand behind her. She's still a mess from her injuries and is favouring her uninjured leg but there's a look of bravery and determination on her face. She limps into the room and he can tell she's breathing deeply.

"If you promise to let Killian go I'll tell you the truth about what happened." A pause.

"All of it."

"Miss Swan, make no mistake I don't want you to be coerced into doing anything against your will." David says calmly.

"No. I want to make a statement." She looks directly at David and he nods, handing Killian the keys to the handcuffs. He unlocks them quickly, grateful for the return of feeling in his fingertips as he rubs his wrists.

"Emma, you don't have to do this." he says coming out of his chair, careful with her.

"No I do." she says shaking her head.

"I can't let you face punishment for helping me and If I can't stop him now, I'll never be free of him. I can't live like that." He gives her a small smile and she takes another deep breath before sitting down in front of David.

"Would you close the door Graham." David says. Graham pushes Belle and Will from the room and tells his coworkers to get back to work before closing the door and standing in front of it, making sure no one else can enter. A customary glass of water is placed on the desk in front of Emma in a white styrofoam cup.

"Take your time Emma." David says gently, Killian sits beside her, and finally they begin.

"When I came to the this foster home I came with an actual hope that I'd found myself a home, somewhere I belonged. I soon realised how wrong I was. To them I was just a meal ticket, nothing more, I probably could have even lived with that. It wouldn't be the first time I wasn't wanted." she explains.

"Only, about a week after I arrived did I learn what kind of home it truly was. I was home alone with only..." she pauses. He can see her struggle trying to say Albert Spencer's name only she can't say it. To her it's like a curse.

"With only him." she says continuing.

"He came into my room and all he did was grab my arm, just enough to bruise, to be marked. But it didn't take long for it to become true abuse. He'd only hurt me when we were alone and only in places that could be covered up. It was like an addiction. He'd abuse me physically verbally and emotionally. He'd do it with anything, fists, and feet, knives and ordinary things like belts. Sometimes he'd burn me with a cigarette."

"Why didn't you report it?" David asks.

"I may only be seventeen, but I'm not a child. I know what kind power he has. I know how the world works. Money, power and control. He has them all. He had enough power to force you to arrest your own partner, even though you knew he was innocent." She points out to David who locks his gaze with Killian. How long had he known David, the man was like a brother, one that wasn't dead.

"The foster system wouldn't have done anything either. They were just glad to have me out so I wasn't a burden. Because that's all I ever am." she says a sad smile on her lips and a single tear rolls down her face.

"What about his wife and son didn't they know?" Emma sniffles.

"No, neither of them know and if they did they never acted upon it. That's the thing with fear it keeps even the strongest people silent."

"Please, continue." David says.

"Every time he'd catch me the beating would get worse. The night I ran away was the worst. He lit his cigarette and extinguished it against my skin, burning it with the flaming embers. He never smoked just lit the cigarette to use it to blister the skin, watch it sear. He watches her fiddle with a burn on her arm, hidden from view by a layer of fabric.

"This time was different. He hurt me yes, but then he started to feel me up, feel around. That was the first time. Of all the abuse he never tried to touch me or engage in any kind of sexual act and I knew if I stayed that it wouldn't stop at just touching and feeling. So I packed my bags and left. I didn't look back. For one night I was free, sleeping under a blanket of stars, breathing in the cool night air. But then when you found me and took me back, I saw the look in his eye and knew that was the end. I was coming back to my death." Emma takes a shuddering breath.

"This time I didn't even get to wake up, just simply woken by a fist to the face. He didn't care about pretending anymore. I had run and that was a death sentence. I managed to fight him off and run for the lounge. I figured I could call you." she says looking at Killian more tears on her face.

"Only Lily knew the truth, the first real friend I ever had. And I thought maybe, just maybe you might believe me too." she says still looking at him. He would have believed her, no matter what.

"But he stopped me before I could even dial the first number. He threw me into the wall, he'd completely gone mad. It was an onslaught like never before. I could feel every kick in the ribs cracking them slowly, every punch to an empty stomach, every drop of blood being spilled. After a while he had enough of the minor stuff. He wanted more. He threw me to the ground pinning me there and.." Emma breaks off wiping her cheek with the cuff of her sweater.

"I tried to fight him I really did but he was just too strong." Her voice breaks and he and David look away disgraced. After a pause David speaks.

"Emma I'm sorry but I need to hear the whole story." he says softly there's another pause and Killian takes her hand ever so gently.

"He pinned me down and started raping me, piercing through a barricade of pain. Then, after he got a knife and I prayed he'd just do it quickly, slit my throat or plunge it into my heart, just to end the suffering. I was waiting for death. But he likes to play with his prey and instead he plunged the knife into my thigh still raping and touching me his handprints staining my unmarked body. I begged him to stop until my throat was raw, but nothing stops that man." There's a weighed silence as Emma finishes and he squeezes her hand reassuring her, trying to pull her out of the memory.

"Emma," David says delicately.

"If it comes to it will you stand up in court under oath and give evidence." She nods her gaze becoming clear and strong.

"I will do what ever it takes to get rid of him."

Killian and David are still in David's office. They're arguing but Killian is a free man. She waits with Will and Belle on plastic seats. Belle has an arm around her shoulder, gentle, almost maternal and she leans in instinctively. God she was so tired and sore. Graham approaches them cautiously.

"Let me drive you home." he offers. Will glares at Graham seething,

"No. We are waiting for Killian. We are waiting for our friend." Theirs a mixture of spite and hate in Will's words. Belle tightens her grip on Emma and she buries her head in Belle's shoulder, for just a minute.

"Emma," Graham says kneeling down on her level, eyes seeking her out.

"May I have a moment alone?" he asks.

"No!" Belle says firmly but she straightens in her chair shaking everything away.

"It's ok." she says quietly.

"We'll come get you if Killian comes out." Belle says. She nods before standing and following Graham. Private is hard when there is so much activity, so many people all buzzing round in the one place so it's calming to step out into the open air. Graham stops on the stairs to the station and turns to her.

"Emma I just want to say I'm sorry..." But he doesn't get any further. She draws back her fist and punches him squarely in the nose. There's a satisfying sound as her fist connects with Graham's nose. Graham falls down the stairs leading to the station and lands on the ground with a groan.

"Save it." she says. Maybe if he hadn't found her in Killian's apartment she might not be here now, facing demons she's not ready for, trying to not let the darkness take control. She turns around and collides with Killian. Will and Belle are behind him.

"Sorry." she says apologising. Killian is the only one she trusts, the only one she feels safe with. He looks between her and Graham who sits up and holds up a hand to stem the flow of blood from his nose.

"You alright Emma." Killian asks checking her over. She nods and he takes her hand.

"Let's go."


	13. Suspect at the mansion

Suspect at the mansion

The four of them are silent until they crash through the threshold and into the apartment. Belle goes to make tea, taking a pale Emma with her and he and Will collapse into the couch. They both sigh content for a moment. Will breaks the silence first.

"Shouldn't you be out there trying to put this guy behind bars, where he can't hurt anyone?" Killian closes his eyes. That is exactly where he wants to be, to make sure Spencer can never see the light of day and Emma can in return, begin to heal.

"David ordered me to come home and rest, at least until they have a solid lead. He said he'd call when they have a firm lead and then I can head back out and do my job."

"And you believe him?" There's no mistaking the doubt in Will's voice.

"I can't do anything else." he says running a hand down his face. David was right about him needing sleep. The bed in the police station's cell wasn't exactly known for it's comfort and luxury, no five star pillow that's for sure.

"You know that Graham came over here before, that's why we were at the police station."

"What do you mean?" he asks looking at Will closely. Will sighs and starts explaining.

"What ever Graham said before I got here it was enough to break Emma and almost put her in a trance. And I don't think he was exactly gentle with her. I know he was only doing it to help you but just be careful." He would be having a word with Graham the next time their paths cross. No wonder Emma was looking at Graham with such distaste when he came out of the station.

"Thanks Will." He doesn't just mean for the warning, but for everything his friend has done. Belle comes back in with two cups of tea and hands one to him and one to Will.

"I'm going to to take Emma to lie down. I'm really worried about her Killian." she says looking at him. "I think you should take her to get checked out again when she wakes up." He can tell Belle is genuinely concerned about Emma, worried for her welfare.

"I will." he says nodding in agreement. He wasn't sure if how distant and in pain Emma looked was from her physical injuries or from reliving the memories at the police station. He'd seen her courage now they'd just have to wait and see what the cost of her bravery was.

A loud blaring wakes him. He groans and tries to ignore it sinking back into the couch hoping for sleep, then realises it's his phone and is up and answering the phone in record time.

"Killian Jones."

"Killian it's David I think we found where he might be hiding." Now he's really awake.

"Where?"

"We're not certain if Soencer is really here but I'm fairly certain."

"David, I don't care if it's a dead end or not just tell me!" he yells stamping into his shoes.

"The mansion on the edge of town. We'll be there in twenty minutes."

"I'll be there in less." he says and hangs up the phone.

"I'm coming with you." He looks up at Emma standing on the other side of the table. How long was she standing there? Enough to know there's a new lead.

"No, you are not.' he says crossing the room and collecting his jacket.

"Why not?" she asks, as if he's denying her the opportunity for a trip to the beach and not scouring a mansion for a dangerous man whose wraith she has experienced first hand.

"Because it's dangerous and you need your rest, not stress and danger."

"Maybe I can help"

"You can help by staying here."

"You won't know I'm there.'

"No."

"I'll stay in the car." she pleads. Belle comes out of the room she shares with Will, no doubt hearing their argument.

"No. Keep an eye on Emma." he says to Belle who nods and takes Emma's hand in her own. He grabs his keys from the shelf and opens the door.

"Don't leave me here. Please Killian." he pauses a moment staring out the door feeling his resolve slipping away with time. He turns back around.

"You stay in the car. You let me do my job and after you let me take you back to Whale." There's a moment while she considers his terms then nods slowly. He was going to regret this but he doesn't deny her.

"Come on then.''

Killian's knuckles are almost white against the steering wheel. They drive with excessive speed dashing through town in a siren-less haste. She doesn't push him or talk just sits in silence watching the world flash past.

"You alright?" Killian asks her.

"Fine." she lies. She was almost regretting the decision to force Killian to let her come. If she was honest with herself she was scared and felt weak and close to passing out.

"No your not." he says taking a hand off the steering wheel and placing it on her warm forehead.

"You're burning up!" he exclaims paying more attention to her then the road.

"Maybe I should just take you to see Whale now and let David handle the lead."

"No!" she says loudly.

"Killian I'm fine. Please just focus." she says as the drive past a speed camera and it flashes at their high speed.

"As soon as I've finished here you are getting checked out. No arguing, whatever it takes." Part of her was touched how much he cared about her but she reminds herself that it is just his job. Just as they pull up outside the mansion Killian's phone rings.

"Jones. Yeah Dave I am out the front.' he says talking into the phone. He watches her even when she looks away.

"Ok, yeah I'm coming." He closes the phone and without the purr of the engine the silence feels strained.

"Is he here?" she asks him needing to know, after all from what she heard of Killian's conversation with David earlier they weren't one hundred percent sure if he was here.

"Yeah." his voice is gentle and she pretends the new information doesn't affect her or that there's a tear that slips out of her eye that he can't see.

"Lock the door." she nods and then he's out of the car. She locks the car and fiddles with the stereo but her fear is slowly replaced by anger, white hot anger. She unleashes a hard punch into the glove box feeling it reverberate through her broken arm and she curses in pain, closing her eyes and absorbing the pain. She opens her eyes and wipes her face looking at the glove box. The compartment has popped open and she goes to close it but ends up sifting through the contents. It's papers mostly, bits of rubbish but then her hand finds something else. It's cool to the touch smooth and sleek and her hand wraps greedily around the black gun. She smiles to herself, a plan formulating itself in her mind. She opens the car door ignoring the wave of dizziness that greets her and slips into the darkening day.

Reviews?

Thoughts?


	14. The Gun

He leaves Emma in the car and runs up the steps of the mansion. David and half his crew from his police department stand huddled under the veranda, huddled together with their backs turned to him.

"I'm here." he says clearing his throat and alerting them to his presence. David turns to him and frowns spotting the car behind him.

"You brought Emma didn't you?" He can tell David doesn't approve of his decision but he doesn't care.

"What else was I supposed to do?" he asks.

"I assume you have a plan." David looks at the car, then back to him once more as if to say, 'This isn't over.' and then turns back to the group.

"Right, everyone knows the plan?" They all nod but David goes over it one more time.

"Graham, you and Kristoff will go around the back, August, you go in the side entrance and Killian and I will go in the front. We know he's in there, we all go in at the same time in a minutes time, so let's get him. Now move out." They all scramble in different directions and he moves closer to the front door with David. It's quiet on the other side of the door but he takes out his gun anyway ready for anything.

"I hope you know what you're doing." David says sternly.

"I do." he says in reply and then their minute is up and David kicks down the door.

"Police!" David screams as the wood splinters and they run into the house. The room they come into is ginormous, an elaborate ballroom with a grand piano and crystal chandler. The others come in from their sides and look around the gigantic ballroom. That's not the problem though, the problem is, it's not just the room that's massive the whole house is a mansion and there is only five of them. There are six other doors leading off into adjourning rooms, not to mention a second and third floor with their own set of doors. They're all quiet for a moment looking around anxiously, then he spots him.

"There!" he yells pointing to the second landing as Spencer appears from the second door along.

"Freeze!" David yells as Spencer notices the five of them raising their weapons towards him but of coarse he runs.

"Get him!" David yells and they all run up the two staircases on either side leading to the second floor, all except Kristoff who David tells to stay where he is and guard the door.

"Give it up Spencer there's nowhere to go." he yells chasing after him and slamming into the door. It's locked before he can try the handle, a distinct click as the lock turns, he kicks the door in. Apparently when he said there was nowhere to go he was wrong. It's not a room inside but a hidden staircase leading up towards the heavens.

"Shit!" They're all on the same level except for Kristoff who is downstairs but they don't know this house and he's afraid it would be all to easy to loose the slimy bastard. He's not willing to let that happen, he made Emma a promise and he intends to keep it.

"Spread out and split up." he says giving the order without so much as a second thought. He can hear August and Graham running up and around the house in different directions. David stays with him, together they search the other rooms this side of the house on the floor they're on, hoping he'll find Spencer hidden behind the stack of musty boxes in the room he's in. There's the sound of running and then a muffled thud from somewhere in the house

"Killian!" David says with great urgency. He thinks David's found him in another room but when he comes out of the room David's on the landing. He frowns for a moment but then he sees what he's pointing to. Standing in the middle of the ballroom is Emma and Spencer face to face. Prey and hunter. Kristoff is by the back door sprawled across from the floor, from the looks of things unconscious.

"Emma." She doesn't look at him, nor does Spencer. She shouldn't be here, she should be in the car safe and away from any harm or at the doctors getting treatment for her worsening health. He's running down the stairs, two at a time, David following close behind. He checks on Kristoff before he does anything else but the young man is fine and turns his gun to Spencer. Either the older man doesn't see his gun, or he doesn't care because he seems to snap out of the daze he's in.

"I don't have time for this." he says moving to walk past Emma and out the door. David goes to stop him but Emma's faster

"You're not going anywhere." she says and draws a gun. This time Spencer freezes.

"Emma, no." David is rigid beside him, uncertain of how to proceed, Graham and August decide now is the time to come down. They each take in the scene and take positions around Emma and Spencer each drawing their gun and aiming uncertainly at Emma.

"Hold your fire." He tells them, even though he knows David is also redrawing his weapon countering what he just said. There's a low groan from the side of the room and everyone turns as Kristoff shifts on the floor, and unsteadily climbs to his feet watching them all.

"Oh shit." he says rubbing the back of his head. Killian doesn't have time to worry about him.

"Miss Swan drop your weapon." David says. They outnumber her but the gun is still steady in her hand. Are they really going to shoot her if things go south? She's still just a child. The guns black, shiny, surface looks strangely familiar in her small hands, then he realises it's his gun from the glove box of the car. His suspicions are confirmed when Emma moves slightly and the light catches the silver engraving on the barrel. L.J. He turns to David.

"Let me handle this." he says.

"She has a gun." Apparently David feels the need to point out the obvious.

"I thought she was in your car anyway." David's tone is almost accusing, like somehow this is all his fault.

"She was." he says. Spencer was also supposed to be upstairs being arrested, but people are just full of surprises today.

"Killian, this is a bad idea. Someone is going to get hurt."

"Please David, I know what I'm doing just trust me." David doesn't question him again. He puts his gun away and takes a step closer to Emma.

"Emma. Emma, listen to me." he says raising his hands to show he's not a threat intending on hurting her. He takes another step and she looks at him quickly.

"Don't come any closer.' she yells her voice wavering. Up close he can see how bad this really is, not the fact that Emma has a gun and is threatening to shoot Spencer, but how sick Emma looks. Her face is an eerie white accentuating the purple rings under her eyes and the lack of sleep she's had. Beads of sweat run down her forehead making her hair cling to her face. She needs a doctor now!

"Emma, look at me." She ignores him.

"Look at me Emma." She shakes her head at his words

"No. I have to do this."

"No Emma, you don't."

"I have to show him that he hasn't won."

"Oh please. you're just a scared, silly little girl waving around empty threats." Spencer says speaking for the first time. The look in Emma's eyes turns to pure hatred.

"ON YOUR KNEES!"

"Killian!" David warns as Albert Spencer gets down on his knees completely at Emma's mercy. But he can't think about what David is trying to tell him, only on Emma and the gun she holds.

"Emma stop! Think about this." Somehow his words bring back a response.

"He deserves to punished. He needs to pay for what he's done."

"I know and he will. He's not going to hurt you again."

"Yeah right. You better pull that trigger because if you let me go I will destroy everything you hold dear. I'll make the other night seem like child's play, and if it's not me there'll be someone else. Trust me you'll never be free of me and my shadow." A chill runs down his spine at the thought of finding Emma bleeding and broken on the floor that night. What could possibly be worse than that.? He could kill Spencer himself if he wasn't so preoccupied trying to make sure Emma doesn't do it. She cocks the gun, finger on the trigger, ready to shoot.

"Emma don't listen to him, just put the gun down. If you pull that trigger you will regret it for the rest of your life. Don't become him." There's a little more force in his voice and her eyes find his.

"I have to do the right thing I can't let him hurt anyone else." Her eyes are filled with tears and her hand shakes dangerously. If that gun goes off it won't be Spencer that it hits.

"Then lower the gun. If you cross this line the journey back isn't easy, trust me I know. This is what he wants you to do, so don't. Emma, you're better than this." He gives her a sympathetic smile.

"Emma please, give me the gun." He holds out his hand and slowly, painstakingly slowly she places it in his palm. There's an audible sound of relief from everyone standing around them, but they are all still on edge.

"I knew you didn't have it in you. You're pathetic." Spencer says with a smile getting to his feet, but before he can get there Killian crosses the distance between them and punches him in the face. Spencer's unconscious before he hits the ground. Unconscious, but alive.

"It's over." He says looking back at Emma while David deals with Spencer. She's trembling and not at all faring well. She blinks once, twice looks like she's about to throw up, or pass out, or both.

"Killian." Her voice is a whispered prayer and he flings the gun across the ground and steps in to catch her as she falls.

"I've got you." he says as she lands in his arms and he watches her eyes close shutting him, and the rest of the world out.


	15. Bleed

_Hope it's okay, let me know_

This time he takes her to the hospital. David's in his ear and there's no debate from an unconscious seventeen year old. He's not taking any chances this time. He stays with her the whole time, never leaving her, even when the doctor tells him to leave, even when David tells him to leave.

"No." he says firmly.

"You go if you want but I'm not leaving her." And so he stays. David leaves while the doctors do all kinds of tests and scans, promising to return later, once he has dealt with Spencer. When the doctors have finished their initial examination a man with light brown and blue eyes approaches him.

"Hello, my name is Gerhardt Whale. I'm the doctor looking after Emma." The man says shaking Killian's hand.

"Whale, as in Victor's brother?"

"Yes, Victor is my brother. He and his wife, Ruby, have a small practice in town."

"Yeah I know they're friends of mine, I took Emma to see Victor on the night of the attack. I'm Killian Jones by the way."

"Nice to meet you Killian. Do you mind if we have a seat?" The doctor asks pointing to a row of plastic chairs just outside the room.

"Yeah sure." he says and they both sit down. He can see other doctors and nurses going back and forth inside the room.

"So how's Emma? Is she alright?" Gerhardt Puts up a hand trying to get him to slow down with the string of questions.

"What exactly did my brother tell you about the extent of Emma's injuries when you went to see him?"

"He said that she'd been severely traumatised, that she was probably in shock, had a broken arm, some burns, cuts and bruises, as well as a couple broken ribs and a deep laceration on the inside of her leg and a possible concussion. He said that she was very lucky. He recommended I take her here, to the hospital to monitor her for shock, her concussion and to check for internal bleeding, but Emma didn't want that she just wanted to leave. She was scared."

"I see is there any family I can call?"

"No. She's adopted. I don't know where her adoptive mother, or brother are and her adoptive father is the reason she's in there." He doesn't mean to sound so angry but he can't help it, his blood just boils.

"Ok."

"Why so you want them anyway?"

"My brother was right to want her to come to hospital for observation and to check for internal bleeding." Gerhardt says in a very matter of fact tone.

"Why what's wrong?"

"Emma is bleeding internally and I believe if we don't do something to relieve the bleeding soon the results could be fatal."

"What how did this happen, I mean why wouldn't I have noticed it before? Why didn't she tell me?" That was the more important question.

"Internal bleeding can be tricky. It often depends on lots of things, the size and severity of the bleed, as well as the location of it. An internal bleed isn't like an external bleed, it can be hard to find, or there may be no physical evidence of the bleed. In this case it's a slow bleed but something's happened recently that has made it worse, which has causes the bleed to worsen and it's causing problems. Emma's been in a lot of pain the last day or so, so where pain is coming from, or the severity of it may be hard to identify. That's probably why she hasn't told you, or why you may not have noticed it."

"She had a temperature when we were in the car, and looked like she was going to pass out, or throw up and physically drained could that have anything to do with it?" He'd never forgive himself if this was his negligence.

"Possibly, it's hard to tell, especially with her concision and other injuries, it could be any number of things. Killian I know this isn't really your responsibility but there's no family to contact your here and you clearly care, so I'm,"

"What do you need?" He doesn't let Gerhardt finish, clearly time is of the essence.

"Without locating and stopping the bleed it's only going to get worse, and I don't want to alarm you but Emma could die." How was this happening? She was supposed to be getting better. He. Saved her.

"What I need is permission to perform surgery."

"Do it." he says before the doctors finished explaining.

"Killian it's not without it's own set of risks."

"I don't care, you do whatever it takes. Save her, please."

"I'll do my best." Gerhardt says with a small half smile.

"It could be a while. Why don't you wait here and I'll have one of the nurses bring you something to drink?"

"Thanks." He says before the doctor goes back into the room with the simple task of saving Emma Swan's life.

David comes back an hour and a half later, while he's stressing about Emma and the fact that she's still in surgery and there's been no news.

"Hey." David says sitting down beside him that Gerhardt was sitting in, explaining the situation to him.

"I thought you could use some food, I know what the cafeteria is like here." David hands him a brown paper bag and he takes it mumbling his thanks. Surprisingly he finds he is actually hungry and eats the food in the bag in less than ten minutes.

"So where's Emma?' David asks as he scrunches up the paper bag into a ball and throws it in the bin nearby.

"The doctors took her in for surgery."

"Surgery! What?"

"She was bleeding internally. Victor's brother came out and spoke to me and I gave him permission to operate."

"You did what? Killian you know that's not your place. You should have called me, or asked someone with guardianship."

"Yeah I'm sure Spencer would be real keen to help."

"You know what I mean, there are rules."

"Screw the damn rules David, she could die!" His voice echoes off the hospital walls and passer byes eye him warily.

"I'm sorry." David says apologising for his careless tact.

"Yeah."

"Is she going to be alright?"

"I don't know. No one will tell me anything." That's the worst part, not knowing.

"How did it go with Spencer?" he asks trying to distract himself.

"Fine. Charged, and on his way to the prison in Maine."

"Good."

"You didn't have to punch him you know."

"You're lucky I didn't do more than punch him."

"We have to talk about what to do with Emma if she gets out of surgery." He hates the way his partner says 'if'.

"What do you mean?"

"She did try and kill him Killian, and where did she get the gun from anyway?"

"It was in the glove box of my car."

"Great, just ad theft to the list of charges."

"Would you just shut up. She's a kid you, can't be seriously thinking about charging her? Besides she didn't even do anything and that man is a monster." David goes to open his mouth.

"I swear to god if you say one word about rules I'm going to deck you." David's quiet and he's in no rush to change that.

"Here." David says and opens his jacket and pulls out his gun. Killian takes it opening the bag it's in and weighing it in the palm of his hand.

"Why do you have two guns anyway?"

"It's not mine it was Liam's." Like any time he martins Liam David doesn't quite no what to say and there's an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Oh."

"Yeah. She wouldn't have hurt him anyway, Spencer I mean."

"How do you know she looked pretty ready to end him." Killian shows him the gun

"It's not loaded it wasn't when she took it from the car that's for sure."

"Did you know?"

"Yeah well not completely I wasn't sure if she somehow loaded it herself but I was pretty sure. I mean how stupid do you think I am keeping a loaded gun in the glove box of my car."

"Then why didn't you just disarm her immediately?"

"Because it wasn't about that if I'd taken the gun the intent to harm spencer would still be there she'd just steal someone else's gun and probably seriously hurt herself." David lets the new information sink for a bit.

"Do you thinks she's really going to be safe?"

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"I mean from Spencer and he's wrath." David explains.

"Why wouldn't she be? You just told me he's on his way to prison, with the kind so charges against him he'll be there for years."

"I know but Spencer is a man of great influence and power, maybe we need to do something long term to keep Emma from him.""

"What exactly are you suggesting here?"

"You aren't going to like it but I was thinking witness protection."

"No. No way."

"Killian."

"No. She's been though enough. She's going to be safe here where we can protect her."

"Okay. Just think about it."

"David there nothing to think about she's going to be fine." The determination in his voice almost makes him believe it too.

David leaves him again before there's any news on Emma and the ongoing surgery. He's almost at the point of demanding answers from a passer by when finally after what feels like forever, Gerhardt finally comes back.

"Finally. How is she?" he asks standing and greeting the doctor. The man is wearing blue scrubs, rubber gloves and a white face mask, which he pulls down around his neck.

""She's fine. The surgery was a complete success."

"Thank God." he says relieved that at last Emma is going to be ok.

"Would you like to see her?" Victor's brother asks, peeling off his gloves.

"Yes please."

"Of course this way." Gerhardt says with a smile leading him down the hallway, through another set of doors labelled 'recovery,' and finally into a private room. Emma is the only patient in the room and she lies on the bed dressed in a blue hospital gown, with the blankets reaching her shoulder. She's attached to all kinds of machinery and he can hear the machine monitoring her heart beat. Beep. Beep. Beep. Slow and steady and alive. Subconsciously he goes to her side and takes her hand in his. Her skin is warm and soft and he could swear he can feel her fingers move ever so slightly. Suddenly he's all self conscious and puts her hand back down on the bed.

"How long until she wakes up?' he asks turning back to Gerhardt.

"It's hard to say, but it might take her a while." Gerhardt explains.

"But she will wake up, I mean she will be okay won't she?" he says looking down at Emma lying in the bed, peaceful.

"Yes Killian, she's going to be just fine." Gerhardt's pager goes off interrupting them.

"Just don't expect it to be within the next hour or so. I'm sorry but I have go." he says leaving the room.

"It's okay as long as she's going to wake up I'll wait."


	16. Conversation in the hospital

It takes a while but Gerhardt is true to his word and slowly, little by little, Emma begins to wake up. First she just moves her arm, just the slightest and he almost misses it, then she groans and he sits up a little taller in his chair, alert. She groans again, a little louder and more distressed and he quickly leaves his seat and takes her hand in his.

"Emma it's alright. You're in the hospital. can you hear me?" he asks and then slowly she opens her eyes. She's distant for a moment before her eyes focus on him. Beautiful green eyes staring back at him.

"Killian?" Her voice is scratchy and broken from not being used for the last couple hours but it still make him smile.

"Hey, you're okay. You're in the hospital"

"What happened? How did I get here?" she asks looking around the room, confused, and then back to him.

"You don't remember?" he asks her gently, not wanting to alarm or distress her any further. She shakes her head slowly.

"The last thing I remember was fainting at the mansion and you catching me. The last thing I saw was your blue eyes." He almost blushes at the comment about his eyes, then he shakes himself.

"I drove you here after you passed out, David came too, then you had to go in for surgery."

"Surgery, what for?" she asks before he can explain properly.

"The doctors had to stop the bleeding. They said that you were bleeding internally from your injuries, like Dr Victor Whale said was a possibility." She looks almost guilty remembering Victor's warning.

"It's ok. The important thing is that they fixed it and you're going to be okay." He says giving her a reassuring smile. It's a while before either one of them speaks again and Emma is the one to break the silence.

"So, are you here to arrest me?" Ouch. He almost flinches, feeling the sting of her accusation.

"Is that what you really think?" She measures him for a moment, calculating.

"No. I'm sorry." she says with a sigh, closing her eyes and sinking back into the pillow.

"It's okay." he reassures her. He doesn't completely blame her for being skeptical of his presence, but he wants to make sure she knows he's only here to make sure she's okay, not to punish her. She opens her eyes again and tries to sit up a bit but the movement causes pain and she grimaces and curses under her breath.

"You okay? Do you want me to get the doctor?"

"No, it's okay." she says shaking her head.

"Emma, some one. I should probably let them check on you, anyway."

"Please Killian, not yet. I just need a minute."

"Okay." he says giving in.

"Sit down. You're making me nervous, hovering beside me like that." He chuckles and sits back down in his chair, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

"So how are you feeling anyway?" It's a stupid question, but he asks it all the same.

"It still hurts, but I've survived worse."

"Emma."

"It's okay. It's not your fault." Somehow, on some level, some part of him knows that a small part of this is his fault.

"S,o what happens now?" Emma asks breaking him out of his thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"Like what happens to me? Am I going to get in trouble for what I did? Where will I go?"

"Oh right." he says clearing his throat, running a hand through his hair.

"I think I've convinced David to let what happened go, at least for now anyway. Spencer is on his way to prison where he won't be able to hurt you again. I don't know where your foster mother or brother are but,"

"I'm not going back there!" she says loudly.

"Okay, you don't have to do anything you don't want to." he says calmly. He's not going to force her into doing anything, and he's clearly upset her.

"I'm guessing you don't me to call your social worker and get you a new foster family?" The look on Emma's face tells him the answer to that question without her even having to open her mouth. There's fear in her eyes, fear of having this happen all over again, fear of being alone.

"Maybe you can try and stay with a friend for a while, at least until you turn eighteen and are out of the foster system. If you need somewhere to stay until you find a friend to stay with, you can always stay with Will, Belle and I, just until you find somewhere. If you want that is."

"Are you sure? I don't want to get you into any trouble, I mean anymore than I have been." she explains.

"It's fine, really and you haven't been any trouble." He hasn't actually asked Will and Belle, but he's sure they'll be fine with it. At least Belle will be and Will will be too, or he'll be sleeping on the couch if he dares disagree.

"Thanks."

"No problem." he says giving her a grin. He's glad that she's comfortable enough to let him help, that she knows he'd never hurt her, or let her down, like other people have.

"How long do you reckon I have to stay here?" she asks looking around the whitewashed walls of the hospital room. It's not exactly a five star hotel but he's sure she's used to less.

"I don't know, but you are staying until you are better and not a moment sooner." he says sternly, giving a warning finger if she tries to disagree. He means what he says, he's not letting her leave until she has doctors clearance.

"Yes mum." she says sarcastically and he gives a fake laugh at her humour. She's still guarded and withdrawn but she at least looks a little better than the girl he rescued and that's a step in the right direction, at least he hopes it is.

"Now. why don't I go and get the doctor and I'll come back and see you tomorrow?" he says, once again getting up out of his chair and standing beside her bed.

"Ok." she says nodding and grimacing again at the movement.

"Just promise me you're going to come back."

"I promise."

I know this chapter is pretty short but your thoughts and reviews are still appreciated. I was just so excited about the new episode. What the hell happened in those six weeks?


	17. Goodbye hospital

When he comes to pick Emma up, a few days later, he's not the only one visiting. Both David and Ms Blanchard are there as well, looking pretty close standing side by side.

"David. What are you doing here?" he asks his partner closing the door behind him.

"Oh Killian I ah, just came by to check on Miss Swan's recovery." David explains.

"Really?"

"Yes, and I want to personally tell you that Spencer has been locked up and charged. He'll be gone for years." David says proudly.

"I know Killian told me." Emma says.

"Did he?"

"Yeah well, it has been a couple of days you know David." he says frowning at his friend, Emma had been in hospital for a few days now this wasn't new information. Why was David really here?

"Well, now you know, again." David says quickly, trying to avoid any further embarrassment on his behalf.

"Thanks anyway, and thanks for not shooting me by the way, I mean you know." Emma says trailing off. David looks at him with a puzzled expression, probably wondering why he hasn't told Emma the gun wasn't leaded when she took it.

"That's okay." David says with a kind smile. Emma is sitting up on the side of her bed, dressed in clean, casual clothes, with a new plaster on her broken arm. She looks better, and better, each day he visits, but the rings under eyes stay deep and sunken. She smiles at him when she notices him staring.

"So I hear there letting you out today." David says starting up the conversation again.

"Yeah. I'll be glad not to have to have to eat anymore of that horrible green jello." she says making a face of disgust. They all laugh.

"So where are you going to go?" Mary Margaret asks sitting down on the foot of the hospital bed, David remains standing and he slips into his usual chair.

"I'm going to be staying with Lily. She and her mother have agreed to take me in until I turn eighteen and figure out what to do. Lily and I have always been like two sisters, so it seemed like the obvious choice." Emma explains.

"That's wonderful." Mary Margaret says with a big smile, clearly happy for her student.

"So are they going to come and pick you up?"

"Actually no, they left yesterday afternoon to go to New York to visit Lily's father and they won't be back for about a month or so. So anyway, I'm going to stay with Killian, just until they get back." This of course isn't news to him. He and Emma had talked about it before Lily and her mother left for New York. He had talked about it with Will and Belle as well, they were both more than happy with the arrangement.

"Really, you didn't mention that." David says looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't know it was important." he says innocently, though he knows David's not buying it for one minute. He hadn't specifically lied to David, he just didn't want the older man making a big deal out of it.

"Anyway, I brought you your homework and the work you've missed from school. I didn't want you falling behind this close to exams." Mary Margaret says handing Emma a thick red folder.

"Yay." Emma says sarcastically giving a fake smile. Obviously from the look of things she likes homework about as much as he likes paperwork.

"And everyone says to say hello and we made you a card." This time Mary Margaret gives Emma a great big card, followed closely by a large bouquet of flowers.

"I've only got one hand you know." Emma says but she's smiling, cautiously happy.

"Here." he says leaning forward and taking the folder and the card, so she can take the flowers from Mary Margaret.

"Thank you." she says taking the large bunch of bluebells from her teacher.

"Well we should go." David says looking at his watch and then at Mary Margaret.

"Alright." she says and the couple exchange a smile, some form of nonverbal communication going on that he's not getting.

"You call me if you needed anything and I'll see you when you come back to school." Mary Margaret's voice is almost annoyingly chirpy and happy.

"Okay thanks." Emma says, absentmindedly playing with the end of one of the flower petals.

"Goodbye Killian." Mary Margaret says waving farewell, before getting up off the bed and taking David's hand in hers, leading him from the room. He stares out after them, then looks back at Emma.

"How did that happen?" She just shrugs and he shakes his head.

"You look tired." he says as she rubs her eye with the back of her hand.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm a survivor." she says noticing the concern in his eyes. Before he can say anything further the door opens and Gerhardt Whale walks in.

"Ah, hello Killian. Back again, what is that every day of Emma's stay with us?" The doctor asks in greeting. Gerhard is right, he's been in to see Emma every day she's been in hospital. He always leaves before she goes to sleep with the promise of returning the next day.

"Hello doctor. I didn't know you were keeping score."

"Well, you got to find some way to pass the time." Gerhardt chuckles and shrugs his shoulders.

"Huh, yeah I'm sure."

"So, how you doing today?" Gerhardt asks turning to Emma obviously making sure she's still ready to leave.

"I'm fine. I just want to get out of here."

"Alright. You know the deal, take it easy for the next few days, don't overexert yourself in anyway. If you feel worse, or if the pain gets too much, you come back in, ok?"

"Okay." she mumbles and goes back to playing with her flowers.

"I mean it Emma, this is serious. You have to tell us if something is wrong."

"Don't worry I'll make sure she does." Emma glares at him.

"Don't look at me like that. You didn't listen to Victor and you've seen what happened. Next time we might not be so lucky." He's going to take care of her now, weather she likes it, or not.

"Alright. I promise I'll tell you." she says finally caving in to what their saying. He and Gerhardt smile at each other in triumphant victory.

"Can I go now?" she asks looking up at Gerhardt.

"Not quite. I know your going home, so to speak." Gerhardt says throwing a glance at Killian.

"But you've been through a great ordeal, both physically and mentally. Even though your physical ordeal might be over, wounds healing, bones mending, I think your mental one is far from over. So, I think it would be good for you to talk to someone."

"You mean like a shrink?"

"Well ideally yes, but it doesn't have to be a counsellor. It could be a friend, or teacher maybe, anyone, the important thing is you talk about it."

"No. No way. I'm not telling some shrink, or anyone else for that matter, the new town gossip so they can crowd around over their morning coffee and judge me."

"No one is going to judge you Emma. If you do go and see a counsellor, anything you do say would be confidentiality, like a doctor."

"I don't need anyone psychoanalysing me. Thank you very much, but I'll be fine." She's stubborn he'll admit that, even beyond her own good.

"It might help with the nightmares." Gerhardt says.

"What nightmares?" he asks looking up at them both.

"You didn't tell him." The doctor says giving Emma a meaningful look.

"Tell me what? Emma?"

"It's nothing. Come on let's go." she says before he can question her any further. She manages to slide off the bed with relative ease.

"Something like this isn't just going to go away Emma, no matter how much you want it to. Just think about it. You have to deal with it, not suppress it."

"Ha. Watch me." she says taking her flowers and walking out the door without any further discussion.

"Emma, wait." he yells out after her, after all she was coming home with him.

"I'll talk to her." he says turning to Gerhardt who nods defeatedly. He's halfway out the door when The Doctor calls out to him.

"Killian."

"Yeah."

"Just be careful."


	18. Moving in

Will and Belle are waiting to welcome them when they arrive back at the apartment. Belle's wearing a simple yellow dress, with her hair in a bun and Will is wearing black jeans, and a sweater below his leather jacket.

"Oh Emma, welcome. How are you doing?" Belle asks pulling Emma into a big hug, almost squashing the flowers that are still in Emma's arms.

"I'm okay." Emma says nervously when Belle finally releases her.

"Thank you for letting me stay here. I promise I won't be any trouble." she says quickly looking at them all.

"Nonsense you could never be any trouble. Could she Will?" Belle asks looking to Will for an answer.

"No, of course not. we are just glad you're feeling better." Emma smiles and he is grateful to have such good friends.

"Now, why don't we put those lovely flowers in some water and I'll show you to your room." Belle suggests clapping her hands together happily. Emma looks back at him, unsure.

"It's alright." he says, reassuring her with a smile and a gentle nudge. She looks back at Belle and nods slowly. He hands Belle Emma's things and Belle leads Emma off in to the kitchen.

"So you still think this is a good idea?" Will asks as they sit down on the couch.

"What do you mean?"

"Emma living here."

"But you said, if it's a problem I can always sort something else out." He wants to help Emma, but if Will is unhappy with the situation he could always ask Mary Margaret if she could look after Emma.

"Killian relax. I didn't mean it like that, she's welcome here mate." He breathes a sigh of relief. Thank God

"Did you ever find her foster mother, or brother?" Will asks him curiously.

"No. We've been around to the house, but it's empty. They don't want to be found." He couldn't blame them, subconsciously he's sure one, or both of them, knew about Emma's abuse and a guilty conscience is hard to out run.

"What about Emma's biological parents?"

"I don't know I haven't asked her about them." Belle and Emma move through to Emma's room, Belle talking for the both of them, while Emma follows behind silently.

"So how is she really?" Will asks looking at the spot where Belle and Emma went into Emma's new room.

"I don't know." he admits running a hand through his hair.

"I don't think she's really dealing with it very well."

"Is that so surprising?" Will asks.

"No. I just wish she'd let me help. I wish she'd talk about it for her sake." he explains.

"Well she's been through a lot. These things take time mate, just be patient." Wills words don't take away he's worried but he knows that he's right.

"You're right."

"Good, now how about a game of Mario cart?" Will asks with a glint in his eye, like a child on Christmas morning.

"What are we like twelve?" he asks raiding an eyebrow at his friend.

"It's never stopped you before?"

"Alright then." he says caving to their ritual game on the wii.

"What are you two doing?" Belle asks ten minutes later, when she and Emma come back from getting Emma settled, and he and Will are in the middle of a car race.

"Watch it mate!" he yells as Will's car crashes into his and sends him flying of the edge of a cliff.

"Not Mario cart." Belle begs, sitting down beside Will, but Will just smiles as his car drives across the finish line.

"That's bad form mate." he says punching Will teasingly in the arm. Emma waits uncertainly.

"Do you want to play?" he asks offering her the remote.

"No it's okay, I don't really know how to play."

"Well come here I'll teach you." Emma bits her lip before sitting down beside him. He moves in a little closer and hands her the remote.

"Now, this button is to go backwards, this button is to go forward and you move the remote to steer." he explains pointing to the different buttons as he goes.

"How am I meant to do that I've got a broken arm?" Emma asks, remembering the cast on her arm.

"You'll figure it out Swan. Now, a word of advise, don't let Will con you into playing with him, it's wildly unfair." Somehow ninety percent of the time, hen he plays with Will, Will wins.

"Hey!" Will says indignantly. Belle chuckles at her boyfriend and takes the remote from Will's hands.

"I think it's my turn. What do you say Emma?" Emma smiles.

"Game on."

It doesn't take him long to figure out what Victor's brother meant about Emma having nightmares. Most nights he can hear her tossing and turning in her room, if he's lucky that's all he hears, but occasionally he'll hear her cry out, or hit something. He always goes and makes sure she's alright, but he's not quite sure what to do, or if there is even anything to. She doesn't mention anything and denies and ignores it when he confronts her about it. Will and Belle's bedroom is further away, and they are mercifully sparred the concern. Belle makes them all breakfast the morning Emma is set to return to school and they all sit around the dining room table eating pancakes. Emma's very quiet beside him and Belle and Will are looking at him expectantly.

"So, did you catch up on all your work?" he asks figuring it's his job to break the silence, even if it's only superficially.

"Yeah. There'll probably more to come."

''Do you know what you want to do when you finished school?" Belle asks.

"I don't know. I would like to get out of this town."

"Have you ever thought about finding your real parents?" Will asks. He glares at Will across the table, annoyed. He's sure it's not the first time someone's asked her this question, it's just not what he had in mind for early morning breakfast talk. When he looks at Emma she looks set to cry.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Belle asks quickly, noticing Emma's distress.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Will says apologising. Emma shakes her head and wipes her cheek with the corner of her red platted shirt.

"My parents, um, they ah, God I'm sorry." she says choking up.

"My parents died in a car accident when I was three.''

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, that's horrible." Belle says covering her mouth with her hand in shock.

"It's okay it's not your fault. I just don't like talking about it." Emma says pushing her empty plate away.

"I'm very sorry." Will says taking their plates into the kitchen.

"I'll go help him." Belle says politely excusing herself, leaving him and Emma alone.

"Are you alright Emma?" he asks, gently taking her hand. He is not quite sure how to proceed.

"Yeah I'm ok." she says regaining her composure.

"I should go, school starts soon."

"Wait, I have something I think you might want."

"I'll give you a lift to school." he says, noticing her hesitation as her eyes dart to the clock on the wall.

"Alright." she says slowly, as if not fully sure she should be agreeing to this.

"Wait here." he says going into his room and sifting through his endless piles of stuff until he finds what he wants. He places the small treasure chest box on the table in front of Emma.

"It's yours. I'm just returning it to its rightful owner."

"What is it?" she asks looking skeptically at the treasure chest in front of her.

"Maybe you should just open it?" he replies when Emma looks even more confused.

"Go on." She gives him another quizzical look and slowly opens the box. He watches as her face turns to shock and happiness.

"Killian!"

"It's all there I promise." he says, assuring her as she puts her hand in the box and pulls out her treasures, one by one. Her coded diary, ink stained parchment, he assumes are letters, a gold ribbon, an unmarked cassette tape, a small wooden swan, a ring, a small embroided baby sock with her name in it and the three photos, one of her and Lily, a photo of an ultrasound, and the old style one of a happy couple.

"I don't understand, how did you get these?"

"I found them, hidden away when David and I searched your room when you went missing. I took them as evidence and now I figure everyone deserves a little bit of treasure." he says flashing her a smile.

"Thank you Killian." This time she takes his hand and he looks down at them, one on top of the other.

"I can't tell you how much this means to me." she says and returns his smile whole heartedly, for once she actually looks happy. She looks back up at the clock and he takes that as their cue to leave.

"Come on, let's go." He grabs his keys and waits by the door. He watches Emma put her things back in the treasure chest and she puts the treasure chest in her bag before he drives her to school.

When he pulls up at the school gates it's only five minutes before the bell.

"Will you be alright?" he asks turning round to face her in his seat.

"Yeah of course." Emma replies.

"You call me if you need anything." he says meaning it. He'd given her his number the first night back from the hospital, just in case.

"Killian, I'll be fine. Have a good day at work." she says climbing out of the car.

"Swan. wait." he yells before she can close the door.

"What?" she asks peeping her head back in.

"I… I just wanted to let you know that I do know what it feels like. To lose hope." She smiles sheepishly and it makes her look very beautiful.

"I think I've found some." she says simply.

"What?" he asks confused.

"Hope."


	19. What have I done?

The school library becomes her sanctuary when she starts back at school, her escape. There's never anyone else in the library, just her and books. She tried going out into the school yard with everyone else on her first day back, but it became all to clear with the hushed whispers, pointing fingers and side glances that everyone in the school was talking about her. With Lily off visiting her father she's not brave enough to try again and books become her new best friend. She likes reading about other peoples adventures and explorations it makes her forget, at least for a little while anyway. The library door creaks open and she looks up from her book, about a one handed pirate and a flying boy, to see who it is.

"Emma? What are you doing in here?" Mary Margaret asks coming in and sitting down opposite her.

"I'm just doing some reading." she says turning to the next page.

"Shouldn't you be outside enjoying the fresh air?"

"I don't really feel like it." she says hoping Mary Margaret will stop talking and leave her alone.

"And what about all the other days?" Her hand stills on the dusty page and she looks up at her teacher.

"Are you keeping tabs on me?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were settling in alright, which by the look of things I'd say you aren't." Mary Margaret says with a small smile.

"What's going on Emma?"

"It's just, I can tell the other girls are talking about me." she explains closing the book with a thud.

"Oh, I see. Have you talked to Killian about this?" The older woman asks in understanding.

"No. You can't either." she says quickly she doesn't want to be a further burden.

"Is everything alright at home? I mean staying with Killian."

"No it's not like that. He's great, Killian's great, and Belle and Will." She was so greatful to the three of them for taking her in and making her feel welcome. Belle was kind and motherly, Will was funny and brotherly and Killian was just supportive, understanding and a kindred spirit.

"Well, I don't know exactly what's going on, and I know this is hard, but you can't let them push you around. But you can't stand up to them from in here you know."

"Okay I get it." she says tracing the engraving in the books cover with her index finger.

"So tomorrow I want to see you out there conquering the yard." Mary Margaret says.

"Yes Miss." she says meeting her teachers eye and giving her a small smile.

"And you know if you ever need to talk or anything you can come and find me."

"Thanks Mary Margaret."

"Remember, stand and conquer." her teacher says slipping back out the door as the bell goes. She sits there for a moment, If only it was that easy.

The next day she surprises herself and actual listens to her teachers advice. For the first time since she started back at school, when lunch time starts, she doesn't make her way to the library, but rather the school yard. She feels lost and vulnerable without Lily by her side, if Lily was here things wouldn't seem half as bad. Everyone stares at her. This was a bad idea, before she can flee a group of girls approach her. The leader of the girls, Becca, singles her out. Normally she is lucky enough to manage to avoid any unpleasant interactions with Becca and her gang, but as she's soon discovering, today is just not her day. Becca Green lives with her well to do mother and father in a three story mansion south of school. Becca has blue eyes, wavy red hair, popularity, and a father who is friends with her foster father, Albert Spencer.

"So, Emma decided to grace us with your unholy presence." Becca's voice is snarky and high pitched.

"Just figured I'd come and soak in the sun." she says hoping Becca will just leave her alone and move on to the next victim.

"Is that right? You know my father and I have been talking about you." She stiffens at the other girls words.

"He doesn't much like you."

"I don't care what you, or your father think of me, Becca."

"In fact I don't think anyone really likes you, not after what you did."

"And what exactly did I do?"

"Well for starters you were born." Becca says getting right up in her face and she can see Becca's cold blue eyes glaring back at her.

"And you got Mr Spencer arrested with your false allegations."

"They weren't false!" she yells feeling her temper rise at Becca's words

"Oh really, and who actually believes that, certainly not me, or anyone in this school, not that copper who drives you to school, in fact I'm not even sure you believe it yourself." She hates that she almost believes what Becca is saying, the doubt and insecurity betraying her.

"I don't have to listen to this" she says turning away from her tormentor before she does something she'll regret.

"Poor little Emma, all alone and broken." Becca yells before she's able to walk away.

"Shut up Becca."

"What are you going to do about it?" Just ignore her she tells herself taking another step away.

"You probably liked it, begged for it, wanted it. What was it like? Poor little orphan needed rescuing by the big policeman, you're probably shagging too aren't you, lost girl?"

"Shut up!" she yells turning around and throwing her fist into Becca's nose making her head snap back and blood spray out in a fine mist. Everyone around them forms a circle enclosing her and Becca. Becca recovers quickly and their spectators eagerly watch.

"Little lost girl got fire, huh? Maybe you aren't as weak as I thought. Either way you're still a liar and a coward." Rage boils in her veins and she screams charging at the other girl. She tackles Becca and they roll around, pulling hair and punching anything within reach. She gains the upper hand and manages to pin Becca to the ground and all her anger is released in a jumble of messy, furious punches.

"You don't know me, you don't know me. YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" she screams punching Becca in the face, again, and again, and again. After a minute Becca stops trying to retaliate and instead tries to cover her face with her hands trying to protect herself from the onslaught.

"Stop it Emma." someone says in her ear grabbing her forcefully around the shoulders and pulling her back until she is the one on the ground, gasping for air in a broken trance. Blood pounds in her ears and she looks back at Becca, the girls face is messed up and bloodied, at her doing. She looks up at the girls around her and they all look back at her with the same look, fear. She looks up to see who pulled her from her attack and meets the eyes of a girl with extremely frizzy orange hair dressed in a blue dress. Everyone stands still, shocked at her sudden outburst, there's a high pitched ringing in her ears and she's pretty sure she's going to be sick. She springs to her feet, and everyone takes a step back looking at her like a monster and she quickly pushes through the crowd of people. The tears come as she runs to the bathroom and locks herself in so she won't be able to hurt anyone else and quickly races to the toilet just in time before she's sick. She empties her stomach quickly, her tears flowing down the drain and she sits back against the tilled wall. Through her tears she looks down at her hands and finds them shaking uncontrollably and covered in blood, Becca's blood. She rushes to the sink and tries to turn on the tap, but her hands keep slipping. Finally she turns the darn thing on and clean, pure water streams out. She puts her hands under the water trying to scrub the blood off, but no matter how hard she tries it won't come off, she's been tainted. Someone pounds at the door.

"Go away!" she yells crying again and looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. What has she done?

Just if you want to know what I have in store.

More struggles for Emma, getting help and slowly, romance.


	20. Nightmare

"Nice of you to join us." David says finding him at their coffee station with his head against the wall, waiting for his coffee to brew.

"Sorry. I'll make up the time." he says even though he's only ten minutes late, David's a stickler for punctuality.

"Do you want one?" he asks pointing to the coffee pot.

"No thanks." David says shaking his head.

"My god Killian, you look awful!"

"Gee thanks you look a million bucks too." Compared to him David looks peachy.

"You want to tell me why you look why you haven't slept since 1981?"

"It's nothing." he says pouring himself a nice hot cup of coffee.

"Would this have anything to do with your new house guest?"

"Why do you care?" he says snapping at his friend.

"Sorry." he apologizes, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"It's been a rough couple of nights." he explains drinking his coffee in record time.

"Look, you know I don't approve of the idea of Emma living with you."

"Dually noted." he says cutting David off and sitting down at his desk. He fiddles around with the loose paper scattered around the desk and looks up at the clock set on 12:45. David sits down on the edge of the desk.

"What I mean is, if you need help don't be afraid to ask for it." David sounds like him when he's trying talk sense into Emma. He looks up at David.

"Thanks mate. I appreciate it." he says gratefully just as his phone starts ringing.

"Bloody hell." he says pulling out the device to see who it is.

""Who is it?" David asks, looking rather annoyed at the disruption of their sentimental moment.

"It's the school." he says frowning down at his phone.

"Why is the school calling you?" David asks looking as confused as he fells.

"I don't know." he says before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Who is it?" David asks again, but he waves him away as he listens to the person on the other end.

"Okay I'll be right there." he says quickly hanging up the phone.

"I have to go."

"What now? But you just got here." David asks getting up off the desk.

"I'm sorry David, I have to go.''

"Where is she?" he asks running into the school. He's not sure who he's asking, neither does the receptionist because she just looks at him like he's lost his mind.

"I'm here to, I ah need to see, "he stumbles trying to figure out what to say.

"Killian." He turns around at his name and finds Mary Maragret running towards him.

"Thank goodness you've come."

"Of course." he says reassuring her with a smile. She'd sounded pretty desperate on the phone.

"Where's Emma?" he asks gently.

"This way." Mary Margaret says leading them down through the school and he follows closely behind.

"What happened?" he asks as they walk.

"I'm not sure. From what I can gather one of the girls started picking on Emma and things got physical between the two of them." Mary Margaret explains

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"The girls father is friends with Albert Spencer."

"Oh bloody hell!" he mumbles connecting some of the dots.

"Yeah. From my understanding Emma did most of the physical fighting so I think she's alright."

"What about the other girl?" he asks, truthfully not caring all that much about the teachers answer.

"She'll live." There's not much sympathy in Mary Margaret's voice which surprises him.

"Emma was worried about this, about what the other girls would say."

"She talked to you?" he asks surprised, trying to pretend there's not a sting of jealousy somewhere within him. They arrive outside the girls bathroom where the principal Mr Smee is waiting. Mary Margaret turns to face him before she answers.

''Kind of. She didn't want me to tell you anything, but I made her go out into the yard, even though she clearly had her reasons for not wanting to."

"Hey this isn't your fault." he says hearing the guilt in Mary Margaret's voice. She gives him a small smile.

"She's in there." the teacher says pointing to the girls toilet.

"And she won't come out, locked herself in." Mr Smee adds looking a little nervous.

"Isn't there a key?" he asks the pair.

"There is." Mr Smee replies head bopping up and down in a nod.

"Why don't you go and get it?" he suggests to the principal who scurries off quickly.

"Why don't you try talking to her? She said she only wants you." Mary Margaret says.

"I'll try." he says not sure if it will do any good, but willing to give it a try all the same.

"Emma." he says gently knocking on the bathroom door. There's no answer, so he tries again.

"Emma I know you're in there."

"Go away!" He can hear her yell back.

"Look why don't you try?" he asks looking at Mary Margaret.

"No, we did that, but like I said, she said she only wants to talk to you." So he tries a third time.

"Emma it's Killian just open the door love."

"I can't." she says.

"I found the key." Mr Smee yells, running towards them. He's puffing heavily, terribly unfit, but Killian takes the key and turns it in the lock. He steps inside and closes the door after him. It takes his eyes a moment to adjust properly in the harsh, fluorescent lights. He can hear the sound of running water before he sees Emma. She's standing over the bathroom sink, hands under the water and crying. There are streaks of blood smeared across the white basin and she's not washing her hands, but rather scrubbing them raw, feverishly scrubbing them with some kind of sponge.

"Oh Emma." he says heart breaking for her.

"Come on Swan, stop." he says and moves to turn off the water.

"No. I have to get clean." she says scrubbing even harder.

"Emma you're hurting yourself. Stop it." But she's beyond rhyme, or reason. He pulls her gently by the shoulders, well away from the sink.

"No!" she yells trying to pull away, but he pulls her to the floor and takes the sponge from her hands, throwing it across the room.

"What have you done to yourself?" he whispers as he holds her until she calms down a bit and he turns her around to face him.

"Killian," she sobs.

"There's so much blood." she says starring down at her hands. There is blood where Emma's scrubbed the skin away, or ripped it, but they mostly look raw, sore, and ugly.

"I know Swan. We'll get you cleaned up." He reassures her.

"Killian, I'm so sorry I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"I know."

"I hurt that poor girl. I'm a monster." Emma cries

"You're not a monster Emma, it was an accident." He can't bare to have her think of herself as a monster.

"Why don't we go home and get you fixed up?" She nods her head and he pulls her to her feat.

"Wait." he says when she makes her way back to the door.

"Put this on." he says shrugging off his police jacket and putting it on her small body. The jacket is about three times too big for her, but it's long in the arms and covers her bloody hands and hopefully saving her any further humiliation.

"I'm right here beside you." he assures her, before he opens the door and they step out together.

"Why don't you sit down on the couch and I'll go get the first aid kit?" he says helping Emma out of his jacket and setting her bag and his jacket down on the floor.

"I'll be right back." he says as she sits down on the couch and he goes off to get what he needs. She's still in the same spot when he comes back with a large bowl of warm water, a towel and the first aid kit. He sets the bowl, towel and kit down on the table in front of Emma and sits next to it.

"Show me your hands." he says gently putting his hands out for her. She's trying to hide them in her lap, but when he asks her to, she places her hands so that they are hovering just above his own.

"I'll be gentle." he promises waiting until she nods her approval before slowly placing her hands in her warm water. She flinches when her hands meet the water, but he holds them firmly, but gently until they are fully submerged careful not to get the cast on Emma's arm wet. The water in the bowl slowly starts to take on a red hue and after a few minutes he pulls her hands out and takes the towel in his hands. Gently he dries her hands patting them dry as to not do any further damage.

"You okay?" he asks looking up at her while he finishes the drying.

"I never meant for this to happen." she says looking at him desperately.

"I know. Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asks taking the antiseptic out of the first aid box.

"This could sting a little." he warns dabbing it on on the open wounds. Emma hisses but doesn't move to pull away.

"She just got to me that's all. She said some things that I didn't like."

"There's more to it than that." he says letting the antiseptic dry on her wounds.

"It doesn't matter I'll apologies for what I did."

"I'm not worried about her, Emma, I'm concerned about you. You aren't exactly in great shape here you know." he says with a sigh taking the bandages out of the first aid kit and letting them fall back into silence. He gently binds her hands in the bandages.

"I used to scrub whenever he'd touch me." His hands still, bandage hanging limply out of his hand before he continues.

"Every time he'd mark me, or brand me I'd run to the bathroom and try to scrub him away, to make myself clean again. It only made it worse, but it wasn't about that. Even though he didn't touch me sexually," she says struggling to say the last word.

"Until about the time I ran away, I could still feel him, his hand on my arm, covering my mouth. I thought that if I scrubbed it away that it would make it better." she admits not meeting his eye.

"I jut want to get better to forget about all of this."

"I can't imagine what you're going through, but I can promise it'll get better. Just give yourself some time." he says giving her arm a squeeze. They have to talk about this more, but he's not sure Emma's up for it right now, come to think of it neither is he.

"Thanks" she says with a small smile as he finishes attending to her hands

"No problem. Now, how about some lunch?"

He doesn't tell Will, or Belle what's happened when they get home that night and they don't question why Emma's hands are wrapped in bandages. Instead, they have a nice quiet dinner and when they've finished Emma goes to bed and he and Will watch 'Back to the Future', while Belle cleans up. Eventually Belle gives up and decides to come and join them on the couch, snuggled up against Will. They're about two thirds of the way through the film when their movie is suddenly interrupted.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Will asks, as a loud crashing noise comes from the spare room, Emma's room. He rushes to the door, throwing it open at the ready to face anything, only the room is empty. He looks around the room for the source of the noise, a smashed vase lies on the floor with Mary Margaret's flowers on the floor and Emma is on the bed writhing under the grasp of a fierce nightmare. He moves to her side.

"Emma!" he yells shaking her lightly. she strikes out at him, but he shakes her again and calls her name again.

"Emma!" Finally the spell breaks and she sits up, awake, gasping for air and frantic.

"Emma, hey, deep breaths. Listen to the sound of my voice. Come back to me." He whispers she comes out of her nightmare.

"Killian?" she asks, her eyes landing on his face in front of her.

"It's me. I'm here." he says gently, placing his hands on her cheeks. They're warm and sticky, but he doesn't care simply running his thumbs over them, wiping away her fallen tears.

"I'm here." he says again just as gently, staring into her eyes until her breathing is even and normal. He gives her a reassuring smile and she nods slightly. Her eyes flicker to the door. He turns around to look at Belle and Will who stand there watching them both.

"You alright?" Will asks her and she nods again, more convincingly this time.

"Good. Call us if you need anything." Will says leaving them alone, closing the door after him and Belle. Emma shivers slightly and he looks back at her.

"Are you sure alright?" he asks her worrying she isn't truly alright. She bites her lip in an attempt not to cry.

"Hey, it was just a dream." he says moving a strand of hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"It was so real." she says her voice shaking.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She shakes her head a few salty tears escaping.

"Do you want me to go?" he asks and she shakes her head again.

"No. Stay, please " she begs, her voice breaking. He doesn't refuse, not willing to draw a line of professionalism and what she needs, though he's pretty sure he's already crossed that line.

"Come on, try and get some sleep."

"No!" she yells frantically.

"I'm not going anywhere." He assures her and he gently lowers her back down onto the mattress, holding her hand the whole time.

"Lie with me?" He's cautious of her request, but moves over and lies down next to her. He's barely lying down for a minute before she moves closer and snuggles into him. He rubs his had up and down her back, ready to try and move her back to her side of the bed, but she's already asleep.


	21. You're going

"How was school?" he asks when Emma gets home on Monday afternoon. He's in the process of making an afternoon snack when she comes in, back pack still on her shoulders, pretending like she's been at school all day.

"Fine. Shouldn't you be at work?" she asks quickly changing the topic.

"I'm doing patrol tonight." he explains sharply.

"Oh." There's disappointment in her voice, disappointment that he won't be there to comfort her when she needs him most.

"Well, it smells good." she says recovering enough to pretend she won't be affected by his absence.

"You want some?" he asks pointing a spoon at the lasagna he's heated up.

"Sure, thanks." she says and he takes out an extra bowl.

"Why don't you put your stuff away, I'll dish up and we can have a chat?"

"Okay." she says looking just a little worried. Good. He dishes the lasagna up into their two bowls, sprinkles it with cheese and puts on the table. After a minute Emma sits down and they start eating while the food is still hot. He watches her the whole time watching to see if she's going to say anything, but she doesn't. When he's finished and she hasn't still said anything he can't wait any longer.

"So you want to tell me where you were today? Because it wasn't school." he says. Emma's fork scratches across the ceramic bowl, making an awful screeching noise. She doesn't respond.

"Emma?" he prompts waiting for an answer.

"Hmm." she hums looking up at him. He raises his eyebrows in question, waiting.

"I just went down to the castle." she says with a sigh. Of course he should have looked there that's where she went the first time.

"What were you doing there?" asks

"Nothing, just thinking." she says playing with a cheesy glob of glue on her plate.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been? I've been out looking for you all day." he yells his anger making an appearance. It was only the hope that she'd come back once the school day was over, that made him come home and wait.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't face going back to school, not after what happened." He takes their plates onto the kitchen, but comes back without washing them. He remains standing while he delivers his next piece of information.

"Well, while you were out, thinking, I booked you in for an appointment with the hospital therapist."

"What!" she yells standing up quickly.

"Your first appointment is on Thursday, after school and you're going, I don't care if I have to drag you there myself." he says meaning what he says in all seriousness

"You can't make me go." she protests.

"Yes, I can." he says slowly.

"And don't even think about ditching school again." he warns her.

''I don't want to go to therapy." Emma says desperately.

''I know, but I don't care anymore." he says harshly. That's not strictly true, he's only doing this because he cares, too much probably. There's a moments pause in their fight while Emma absorbs what he's saying.

"Why are you doing this?" She's almost crying.

"Because I can't stand to see you hurting." he shouts There he said it.

"I'm sick of hearing you screaming, night after night, finding you crying alone at two thirty in the morning. Do you have any idea what that's like? Being powerless to help you." he asks. He doesn't mean to sound so selfish, me, me, me, but her pain is killing him.

"I can't stand by and watch you destroy yourself." he says finally his voice breaking. He can't do this, not here like this.

"I have to go." he says quickly walking to the door, before he says something he'll regret.

"Killian," Emma begs before he can close the door.

"You promised."

When he comes back at three o'clock in the morning Emma is sitting in the in the same chair they had dinner in. She looks up when she hears him come in.

"What are still doing up?" he asks putting his keys aside and sitting down next to her.

"I couldn't sleep." she says. He knows what she says is probably true, but there's a half empty cup of coffee on the table in front of her, so it's more likely she doesn't want to sleep.

"I'm sorry about before." he says gently, trying to make amends for loosing his temper.

"I wasn't sure if you were coming back." Emma says quietly.

"Do you really think I'd leave you?" he asks her.

"I wasn't sure what to think." she admits. She spins the cup of coffee around with her fingertips, the bandages are gone from her hands, thank god. She hadn't done any major damage, at least nothing a couple of band aids couldn't fix.

"Emma listen to me, I'm sorry I yelled at you before, but what I said still stands. You have to go to therapy."

"Killian." she says twisting her head and looking up at him.

"I will come with you, and I'll be there every step of the way, but this is something you have to try. Only you can help yourself."

"What if I'm not ready to unearth these demons?" she says tracing her finger along the design on her coffee cup.

"I know you can do it Emma. I know you're scared, and I know you don't want to do this, but please just give it a shot, for me." Now he's the one begging.

"Okay I'll try." she promises.

"Thank you." he has placing his hand on hers, gently.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep?" he suggests, she's already tired enough as it is.

"No I can't. The nightmares will come." She looks panicked obviously trying to avoid sleeping,

"I'll stay with you." he promises, because he knows it helps, he's not sure why, but it does.

"I'll chase away the demons." he says protectively, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

When Thursday comes he picks Emma up from school at the gate, twenty minutes early, just incase she decides to do a runner and they drive to the hospital together. She barely speaks to him, but he can live with that. The therapists is about three doors down from the hospital aptly named, 'Storybrooke therapists,' and in all appearances looks inviting.

"You coming?" he asks Emma turning off the engine and climbing out. To his relief Emma climbs out after him and they walk across the road together.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asks looking up at them when they come through the door.

"Yeah, an Emma Swan for Regina Mills." he says leaning his arms on the reception desk.

"She's just finishing off and will be out in a minute. If you don't mind taking a seat and filling out these forms." the woman says handing him a clip board with a sheet of questions.

"Alright thanks. Come on Swan." he says taking the clipboard from the receptionist and sitting down in one of the waiting chairs.

"Do you want to fill this out?" he asks tapping the pen against the paper, at least trying to give her the option.

"No. You go ahead and knock yourself out." she says looking anywhere but at him. He shakes his head at her childish behavior, but fills in what he can anyway.

"Middle name?" he asks when there is only three questions left blank.

"Ruth."

"Allergies?"

"Bananas." He looks at her skeptically and she notices.

"What I'm deathly allergic."

"To bananas?" It's not that he doesn't believe her, he's just never heard of anyone being allergic to bananas before.

"Don't laugh." she scolds when he smiles.

"What about phobias?"

"Therapy." she says sarcastically.

"Haha." he says imitating laughter. He leaves the space blank and gives the form back to the receptionist while they wait.

"Look Swan, I know you're still mad at me for bringing you here, but I only want what's best for you." They watch each other, eyes gazing into one another.

"Besides I'm a patient man." he says with a smile. Emma shakes her head but smiles despite herself.

"You can relax Killian, I'm not mad at you, at least I won't be for much longer, you make it too damn hard." Before he can ask her what exactly she means by that, someone calls her name.

"Emma Swan." They both look up at the woman calling her name and rise together to meet her.

''This is Emma." he tells the woman whose dressed in a sensible pants suit and has shoulder length, dark brown hair.

"And my name is Killian." He says introducing himself.

"My name is Regina Mills, nice to meet you." the woman says shaking his hand.

"Are you here together?" she asks looking between them.

"Ah, no, just Emma." he says quickly.

"Oh I see. Well Emma, why don't you come with me and we can get started." Regina says with a smile. Emma looks at him clearly having reservations, but she's come too far to back out now.

"You can do it Swan, I'll be right here."

Thanks to all those that have reviewed. ? your feedback is greatly appreciated


	22. Shopping and a view

They sit in silence for a long time. Regina sits opposite her, cross legged and just observes her the whole time, a notepad and pen in her lap.

"So how how does this work exactly? Do we talk about our feelings? Give each other make overs? Braid each other's hair? Hold hands and sing Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah?" she asks sarcastically, finally breaking the silence.

"No, that's to exactly what we do here.'' Regina says with a humorous smile.

"We don't do any of that, but what we talk about is entirely up to you Emma. What would you like to talk about?" Regina says in all seriousness.

"Nothing. I don't even want to be here." she says angrily.

"I see." She shifts uncomfortably under the therapists gaze.

"So, is Killian your boyfriend? Do you want to talk about him?" The therapist suggests clearly trying to find somewhere to start.

"No, he's not my boyfriend and no, I don't want to talk about him." she snaps.

"Well it says here you've been having nightmares lately, why don't you tell me what they're about?" Regina asks looking down at the form Killian had filled in while they were waiting. She wonders exactly what he's written on there.

"I'd rather not." she replies focusing on trying to get out of here.

"Well we have to start somewhere Emma, so you better start talking, or it's going to be a long hour. So what's it going to be?" She was going to kill Killian for this.

A month later she's still going to see Regina twice a week and though she hates to admit it, but it's helping. She's still having nightmares, but none as bad as what they were, even the ones she has are becoming fewer and fewer, Killian helps. Things have improved at school as well, she's not quite sure how, but things start improving. She doesn't feel like she's going to explode or punch someone all the time. The anger and the pain are still there they're just less prominent and for,once,she knows she's not alone. The only problem is there are strange new feelings bubbling to the surface and shes not quite sure what they mean. She can't ask Killian for help this time because, she's pretty sure these strange feelings have something to do with him. At least between school, counseling and studying for final exams she doesn't have too much time to think about it.

"Emma, you alright?" Belle asks.

"Huh? What?" she asks coming out of her thoughts and into the present moment.

"Sorry Belle I was in my own world." she says giving her friend a smile as they climb up the stairs to the apartment after a long hard days work of shopping.

"What are you thinking about?" Belle enquires.

"Just school." she says simply.

"Yeah, final year lots of stress. Are you worried about it?"

"No, not really, I've still got time."

"If you ever need any help my mum was a school teacher, I know a lot about books and I'm good with numbers." Belle says proudly.

"Thanks, but I think I'm okay." She was pretty good with her English, her Literature, and her Politics, Regina was giving her few pointers on Psychology and Killian was helping her with Legal,which was the only thing she was really struggling with. They reach the landing together and look back down the stairs.

"The next time you ask me if I want to go shopping, remind me to say no, ever." Will puffs lugging all the bags up the stairs.

"I really should help him." she says moving to help him with the many bags of shopping he was carrying, but Belle stops her.

"Nah Uh leave him this is his punishment ."

"Punishment? Did he do something wrong?" she asks a little confused looking back and forth between Will and Belle.

"Oh nothing much, he just forgot our anniversary." she yells at Will who pauses a dozen or so stairs from the top.

"Oh bloody hell. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Will asks looking at Belle with puppy dog eyes.

"Once more." Belle taunts.

"Then you can take us all out to dinner." Belle says skipping down the stairs and giving Will a peck on the cheek.

"Oh, maybe there was a reason I missed that anniversary." Will grumbles jokingly.

"Hey watch it mister."

"I'm kidding." Belle clearly knows he is but doesn't let him off the hook that easily.

"Emma, can you please tell her I don't mean it so we can go inside before my arms fall off." Will pleads peering around Belle to look at her.

"I'm not getting in the middle of this." she says raising her arms in surrender not wanting to take sides and disrupt the balance.

"Am I forgiven if I take us out to dinner and promise not to forget again?" Will asks Belle looking pretty desperate.

"Relax, I forgive you." Belle says and Will breathes a sigh of relief. She walks down to the two of them and takes a bag from Will, he shares the rest with Belle.

"We really did buy too much stuff." she says as Belle opens the door in and they put the bags on the dining table.

"Yes you did." Will agrees rubbing his aching shoulder.

"Thank you for this, both of you." she says looking at all their stuff and then up to a Will and Belle. They'd even very generous and bought so much for her, even when she didn't have any money to pay them back.

"Of course, retail therapy is good for the soul." Belle says with a smile massaging Wills shoulder tenderly.

"Why don't you take your stuff and get dressed and we'll all go out for dinner."

"Are you sure?" she asks cautiously.

"Of course we are, aren't we Will?" Belle asks looking up at him.

"Well I'm not but," he's cute off when Belle squeezes his shoulder, obviously none too gently. Will glares at Belle.

"What?" Belle asks innocently and she laughs at them goofing around together.

"What I meant to say of course, is that we would love it if you could join us for dinner." Will says courteously.

"Yeah, and Killian's coming too, I texted him." Belle adds.

''He is?" Will asks curiously. Belle raises her eyebrows at him.

"I mean, he is, yeah." Will clears his throat looking confused and she and Belle both laugh. She can't believe how easy it has been to make a home here, with the three of them, to feel like she belongs.

"Alright I'll go get changed." she says taking her bags and leaving the couple in each other's arms. She makes her way to the bathroom with the dress she wants to wear and pushes the ajar bathroom door open. She should've knocked. Killian Jones stands with his back to her, fresh out of the shower, with a towel hanging from his hips and shirtless. He hasn't noticed her yet.

"Killian." she says surprised. He turns around quickly eyes going wide when he sees her standing there.

"Emma!" he says looking a little startled at her intrusion.

"I didn't realize you guys were home yet." he says nervously.

"Yeah, um, we just got back. Belle wants us to go out for dinner." she says pointing behind her in the general direction she left Belle without taking her eyes off Killian.

"Yeah I know she texted me." Killian says simply.

"She did? But we only just decided just now. How did she know we were going out before Will did?" She asks confused. Killian shrugs.

"That woman works in mysterious ways." he says with a smile.

"Yeah." She replies awkwardly watching him. His hair is a shade darker from the water, sticking up and odd ends. He's eyes sparkle. clear ocean blue. He's freshly shaven, so there's only just the perfect amount of stubble across his jaw. There's a dusting of dark chest hair on his upper region body, a few stray drops of water clinging to it, and it's easy to tell he's perfectly lean underneath and she looks away. Is it bad she feels some pull towards him? Some strange, foreign, and indescribable feeling rising in the pit of her stomach? Some strange desire to thread her fingers through his hair and explore his chest with her hands? Something about it makes her ashamed and she feels the flush in her cheeks.

"You might want to close the door next time, unless you want Will, or Belle to come and admire the view." she suggests trying to mask her discomfort.

"Haha hmm that's not funny." he says while she laughs.

"I'd much rather it be you thank you." he says looking down. She stops laughing and he seems to realize what she just said and looks up quickly.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just ah," he scratches behind his ear, something she's noticed he does often when he's nervous and she tries not to think how the movement causes the muscles on his chest to stretch.

"I should go." she says quickly feeling flushed and before he can say anything she swiftly leaves the bathroom and pulls the door firmly shut after her.

What the hell is going on?


	23. The Brother

"Thank you for dinner." Emma says as they arrive back at the apartment in high spirits and with full bellies.

"It was delicious."

"Aye that it was, especially if you're paying." he says with a chuckle.

"Don't get used to it." Will grumbles as he and Emma collapse into the couch.

"I'm tired I'm going bed." Belle says through a stifled yawn.

"You coming?" she asks Will who looks ready to collapse in between him and Emma but he perks up at Belles question.

"Now there's an offer I can't refuse." Will says eagerly taking Belle's hand and the two of them walk off to their room, giggling between them.

"Now that is just, way too much information." he says making a face in disgust trying to get that mental image out of his head. Emma smiles beside him leaning her head against a pillow.

"You alright?" he asks brushing a strand of long, blonde hair behind her ear. His hand lingers a moment longer and he massages the back of her head and then let's it drop.

"Yeah fine. I don't think I should have had that last bear claw." she says putting her hand over her stomach and looking at his hand.

""Yeah I hear you." he agrees, so much food.

"I'm not sure I'm ever going to be able to get out of this dress." she says playing with her skirt.

"Well if it's any consolation, you look stunning Swan." She blushes at his complement, but it's the truth. She looks absolutely beautiful in the soft pink dress she's wearing, it fits her perfectly. When they left for the restaurant her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and it was almost too severe, but still beautiful, now some of her gold strands have come loose and frame her face, angelic.

"You look quite handsome yourself." she says gazing him up and down, then looking away shyly with a dimpled grin. He wasn't wearing anything fancy just a navy coloured shirt, which he's been told brings out the colour of his eyes, with a black vest and matching pants.

"Not quite as handsome as when you caught me before, shirtless, wet and unprepared?" he says raising an eyebrow and giving her a sly smile. She blushes a rosier shade of pink. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't felt something spark between them when she caught him fresh out of the shower, it's not the only time he's felt something for Emma, something he's not sure he wants to admit. He can still see her fragility and any pressure on her would be inappropriate, and a betrayal, especially when she's come so far as to trust him.

"My brother once said I shouldn't make jokes because they never come out right." he says apologies, trying to lighten the mood. Emma looks up at him.

"I didn't know you had a brother." she says surprised.

"Well not anymore." he says sadly looking away.

"I'm sorry Killian." she says sincerely.

"It's alright Emma you weren't to know."

"Well, why don't you tell me now." she suggests

"Oh Emma, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Come on, Killian you know so much about me and have helped me. Tell me." she says leaning forward and grasping his hands in both of hers. He caves and starts talking.

"His name was Liam, Liam Jones and in many ways he was a lot more than just an annoying older brother. I never knew my mother, and my father left when we were still young lads, so Liam took care of me when things got ruff. He made sure I was safe, taken care of and kept in line. He got a job as a policeman when I was fifteen and when I was old enough I joined him. I just wanted to make him proud." he says sadly.

"It's been four years since I lost him and I'll never forget what an amazing person he was."

"What happened to him?" Emma asks him gently.

"One day we were called out to a hostage situation, here in Storybrooke. This guy was waving a gun around and had three people trapped inside as hostages, the man was threatening to kill the hostages if we didn't meet his demands. The mans wife had been cheating on him, that's why he was going nuts and he wanted us to bring him the fellow she was having an affair with, so he could kill him, then his wife and finally, himself in exchange the other two innocent people would walk free. David was our boss at the time but, he was out of town and Liam was the next in charge, so we came up with a plan. Anyway the plan didn't go according to, well the plan and the man was getting ready to kill one of his hostages, but Liam, he, oh god I'm sorry." he says chocking up at the memory of his beloved brother.

"It's okay." Emma says.

"Liam pushed the hostage out of the way, saved the woman's life, but the gun went off and Liam took the bullet. Graham took out the gunman and Liam was still alive when I got to him. But there wasn't anyway I could save him and I watched as he died in my arms." Emma's eyes are filled with tears.

"I fell off the rails for a bit after, I fell into the darkness, got into some trouble, but David slowly reigned me in and pulled me back into the light. I've never forgotten the sound of that gun going off and as he lay dying all he could say was 'I'm sorry.' Bloody bastard had to be a hero and now he's dead." he says fighting against the tears. He's never opened up quite like this before, not for a long time.

"I miss him so much Emma." he says letting a stray tear fall.

"Come here." Emma says pulling him into a hug and he actually cries. They sit on the couch like that for a while, sitting comfortably in each other's arms. Emma finally pulls away and holds his face in her warm hands staring right into his eyes.

"Liam would be very proud of you Killian." she says with a warm smile.

"Thank you Swan." he says drying his eyes.

"I'm sorry I got so emotional. I don't usually like talking about this."

"Well I'm glad you did."

"I always go to visit his grave on his birthday and talk to him like he's actually there and we are having a conversation I know it sounds stupid but,"

"It's not stupid." Emma says kindly.

"It's okay to miss him Killian, he was your brother." The best brother he could ever have.

"Maybe I could come with you sometime and you could introduce me, be like part of the family." she says with a hopeful smile.

"I'd like that." he whispers. It takes him a while before he let's go of Emma's supportive hands and it's only then he realizes how late it is.

"Bloody hell, you better get off to bed you've got school tomorrow."

"I know." Emma says giving his shoulder a squeeze before she heads off to bed. He calls out after her.

"Em?"

"Yeah?" she says turning around twirling her dress in the process.

"Thank you." he says gratefully

"Of course."

"You are a part of the family Swan."

"Goodnight Killian." she says with one last smile.

"Goodnight, Emma."


	24. What just happened?

The sun is shining down on her as she waits outside the school for Killian to come. She's almost too warm in her jeans and plaided red shirt, but hopefully he'll have the air condition on in the car. She'd been touched when he'd told her of his brothers passing the other night, on the couch with just the two of them. It was clear how much he loved Liam and how much Killian had been affected by his death, not just from his tears, but the way he spoke so fondly, and so emotionally. And he'd been looking at her differently since then and no matter how hard she tries she can't shake it. She snaps out of her thoughts and smiles as the police car pulls up in front of school and she skips over brushing off any lingering feelings. She opens the passenger door eagerly, about to climb into the car, but stops. It's not Killian in the drivers seat she notices now that she's close enough to see. Not Killian, but his partner, David. She can't help the instant disappointment she feels.

"David? What are you doing here? Where's Killian?" she asks in quick succession, not willing to get in the car just yet.

"Inspector Jones was unexpectedly and unavoidably called away." he says formally rather then just saying Killian.

"Oh okay." she says a little disheartened.

"Thanks for telling me." she says closing the door and pulling out her phone. No new messages.

"Emma wait. Where are you going?" David says calling out after her.

"I just figured I'd start walking." she explains pointing down the road in the direction of the clinic.

"You won't make it in time." David says obviously knowing about her sessions in counselling.

"I think you miss understand, Killian didn't send me to deliver a message, he sent me to take you to your appointment."

"It's fine. I don't want to be a bother." she says waving him off.

"It's no bother, and anyway it'll give us a chance to talk." She's not sure she likes the sound of that, but she's going to be late so she gets in the car and David drives.

"So how you doing?" David asks casually. If she had a dollar for every time she's been asked that in the last two or so months she'd have a lot of dollars.

"I'm fine thank you David. I can call you David can't I?" she asks quickly not sure if she's supposed to be all fancy and formal.

"David is fine." he assures her and she nods her head. Good.

"So everything going well then."

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" she asks after considering his question for a moment.

"Did Killian says something?"

"No, not that I know of anyway. Killian really likes having you around." David says turning the wheel in a clockwise direction.

"In fact I think he just really likes you." David's tone almost sounds disproving.

"What do you mean?" she asks looking at Killian's friend curiously.

"Nothing. It's nothing I shouldn't even be saying anything." David says, but she can tell he wants to say something and he's not going to rest until he does. Luckily she doesn't have to wait too long.

"I just think the two of you should be careful about getting too close."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asks angrily.

"Well I'm just concerned for the two of you, you especially, given everything you've been through." God, she wishes people would stop saying that.

"Concerned about you and Killian becoming too close, becoming more than just friends." he says giving her a pointed look.

"What? That's ridiculous. Why would you think that?" she asks repeatedly shaking her head.

"I've heard the way he talks about you, seen the way he looks at you." David explains. He talks about me? They'd only seen David at the hospital and a few random times in passing.

"You can tell me you haven't noticed? Or even have feelings for Killian? David says.

"No. No. We're just friends." she insists refusing to listen to what David is saying. She shake her head in confusion as David pulls into a loading zone outside the hospital.

"I'm just saying, think about it." he says with a smile. At least he wasn't trying to be mean about it like she expected.

"Thanks for the ride." she says climbing out.

"But we're just friends." She slams the door and walks off to Regina's office, feeling more confused than ever. Just friends, weren't they?

He doesn't get a chance to apologise for not taking Emma to therapy until after dinner. She's in the kitchen putting dishes away, pulling her weight as she likes to call it when he goes in to help her.

"You know you really don't have to do that." he says as she dries their stainless steel fry pan.

"It's the least I can do to say thank you." she replies with a smile, but it doesn't look right, forced, or strained, or both.

"Is everything okay?" he asks tentatively and takes a plate to dry.

"I'm fine." she says giving him the smile. Maybe she's angry at him and it's best to apologise quickly.

"I'm sorry I didn't take you to see Regina this afternoon."

"It's okay. I'm sure you had other more important matters to attend to, though you might have warned me about David being your replacement." she says in a tone that almost sounds spiteful.

"Why, did he say something?" he asks wondering why she's being so distant.

"Nothing I didn't already know." she says cryptically.

"What does that mean what did he say?" he asks angrily. Is it something David said that's the reason she's been distant since she got back? Did his partner stick his nose in and say something?

"I can handle David." she assures him.

"Good, because if he said something to upset you then you tell me and I'll tell him to knock it off, you know because sometimes he gets the wrong idea and sticks his foot in it and I would hate for anything to come between us," he's rambling on absentmindedly.

"Killian I want to move out." she says quickly cutting him off. He almost drops the plate he's holding.

"What?!" he asks feeling like someone's knocked the breath out of him. Emma sighs.

"I would like to move out," she repeats, slower this time looking him in the eye and letting it sink in.

"You're serious about this aren't you?" She nods her head with a small smile.

"Why?" he asks bewildered putting the plate down and leaning against the bench.

"I just think it's time." she says with a shrug not meeting his eyes.

"But i thought you were happy? I thought you liked it here?" This doesn't make any sense, just this morning they were talking and everything was fine. What changed during the day?

"I do."

"Did I do something wrong?" Maybe he could fix this and she could stay.

"No Killian you've been great." she says looking him in the eye. He can tell she's not telling him everything, she's hiding something.

"Where will you go?" He's not about to let her walk out of here and onto the streets.

"I spoke to Lily on the way home, she and her mum are coming tomorrow, so I'm just moving in a little early."

"But I thought they weren't coming back for another three weeks." he says confused.

"Yeah but Lily's mum had a fight with her dad so they decided to come home early."

"Just because they're coming home doesn't mean you have to leave. You can still live here. I don't want you to feel like you have to move out just because Lily's back."

"It's not that, I just think this would be best, for everyone." she says seeming to be wrestling with something.

"So when are you planning on leaving?"

"The day after tomorrow." What? This was all happening too fast, everything was going so well, wasn't it? He doesn't understand.

"Killian?" He realises she asking permission. It's not like he can really say no.

"Is there nothing I can do to make you stay." he asks sadly.

"No." She doesn't exactly look happy about this, or maybe that's just his wishful thinking.

"If that's what you want.'' he replies simply because he doesn't know what else to say.

"Thank you." she says gratefully before leaving him alone in the kitchen. He runs a hand through his scruffy hair asking himself one question. What just happened?


	25. Take a chance

When he goes to work three days later he finally gets the chance to confront David.

"You!" he yells closing the door to David's office and startling his partner. David looks up from his computer closing the laptop and giving him his full attention.

"Killian, what's wrong?" David asks, wrinkle lines appearing on his forehead.

"What did you say to Emma?" he's furious and for once he's not afraid to let David have it.

''What do you mean?" David asks coming around and sitting on the front of the desk while he sits in the chair in front of him.

"Well she bloody moved out yesterday." he yells.

"What? Why?" If he knew the true answer to that he probably wouldn't be here right now, yelling at his friend.

"I don't know, she won't tell me. She just said that she thought it was what she thought was best." He hadn't managed to wrangle any other answer from her lips and he'd watched her walk out the door and hasn't seen her since. Will and Belle had questions of their own, but he had no answers only more questions, confusion.

"Oh I see." David says putting his hands in his lap.

"So, I ask you again, what did you say?"

"What makes you think I said anything?"

"I've already spoken to Regina, she knows nothing about this so you must have said something." he yells. Though Regina hadn't revealed anything private, or confidential, he'd forced her to unintentionally tell him that Emma had not mentioned anything about moving out, but that she'd seemed distracted and distant in her session David escorted her to.

"Besides, you have this bloody annoying habit of sticking your nose in other peoples lives." David sighs.

"Alright. I just said I thought the two of you should be careful about getting too close."

"You did what?" His anger clearly surprises David who shuffles back awkwardly.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I see the way you look at her and even friends don't look at each other like that. I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea for the two of you to start a relationship, especially when Emma is still vulnerable."

''Do you honestly think I would do anything to hurt her? And even if I did here feelings for Emma, which I don't I've been suppressing them for a little while now what makes now any differences." He realises he's just denied and admitted to having feelings for Emma in the one sentence, but he doesn't really care.

"What, you think your feelings are going to go away, or not develop in anyway?" David asks skeptically.

"No." he says admittedly.

"Anyway I'm a gentleman."

"Even a gentleman can have feelings for someone." David says.

"What like you and Mary Margaret?" He asks David rubbing his eyes, tiredly.

"We aren't talking about me, we are talking about you." David says trying not to shift the subject.

"You've known Mary Margaret for the same time I've known Emma." he defends sick of having his partner on his back, David's supposed to be his friend.

"That's different." David's response is quick.

"How, how is it different?" It's an answer he'd very much like an answer to, seeing as David feels like he's got the morally high ground in his relationship.

"It just is. Look, I don't know what is going on right now, but maybe it's not a bad thing Emma moved out." It doesn't feel like a good thing. The apartment seems too empty without her, even though there another two living with him.

"A good thing. how can it be a good thing she won't even return my calls, or texts."

"Why don't you go see her?" David asks as sits on the desk beside his friend.

"I want to, but I'm afraid I'll only make this more confusing than it has to be." He's not sure if he's ready to see her happy and moving on with life while he mopes about missing her.

"Look, maybe I shouldn't have said anything, and I probably should be more understanding that you only have her best interests at heart, but don't rush into anything. I know it's hard, but just remember that Emma might not be ready. or even feel the same way as you clearly do."

"Isn't it better to find out?" he asks for which David has no reply.

"Emma, what are you doing here? We aren't scheduled for a session today." Regina asks as she bursts into the clinic reception area. Regina is standing next to the receptionists desks, but looks up when she comes in.

"Yeah I know, I just really need to talk to you." she says a little breathlessly, she had run here after all.

"Well I, I'm supposed to..." Regina starts looking conflicted.

"Please!" she begs cutting the other woman off desperate to talk to her.

"Oh alright, come in then." the older woman says gesturing for her to go through to Regina's office.

"Thank you." she says gratefully sitting herself down on Regina's couch. She fiddles with the streamers on the edges of the pillow while Regina gets her notes.

"So, what seems to be the matter?" She's nervous all of a sudden maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe she's wrong. Maybe, maybe, maybe.

"Come on Emma you can,"

"I have feelings for Killian." she blurts out quickly. She doesn't mean for it to some out like that, but she's not sure what the graceful way to admit such a thing is.

"I see." Regina says writing something down in her notes.

"What are you writing?" she asks trying to peak over at what Regina has written. Regina gives her a stern look.

"Sorry." she says and sits back into the couch. She hates it when Regina writes down notes in front off her, it makes her feel self conscious somehow.

"You're not going to try and persuade me that I don't have feelings for him, Killian I mean?" That's what she thought Regina would say, something a little more along of what David said. Regina smiles.

"Emma, for as long as you've been coming here you've been reserved, untrusting and you always deny your true feelings and emotions if you are telling me you have feelings Killian I think for once you are being honest with yourself. I'm not going to try and dissuade you of anything." Some small part of her was hoping that Regina would tell her she didn't have feelings for Killian, that she was being stupid because that would be easier.

"Does this have anything to do with you moving out of his place?" Regina asks.

"How do you know that?" It wasn't something she'd mentioned to her therapist, she just got scared at the possibility of Killian liking her.

"Killian was here the other day, asking if I knew why you'd moved out. Don't worry, I told him I knew nothing about it." If she was honest there was a part of her struggling without his constant and unwavering support. Lily was her friend and understood her, but she wasn't Killian.

"So now that you've told me why you are here, what are you going to do about it?"

"Do? I can't do anything."

"Why not?" Regina asks

"Because," she pauses for a moment trying to find a way to phrase this properly.

"Because, I know what my heart says, but what if he doesn't say the same thing?"

"Isn't that a risk you're willing to take?"

"I don't know. I'm scared of getting hurt again and loose the one good thing that has come out of so much bad." She couldn't deal with anymore pain, however it was inflicted.

"Let me give you some advice. I was once in love with a man, many years ago he's name was Daniel, and I loved him for a long time, longer than I care to remember. One day he told me he was getting married to someone else and they were moving to Rome. I wanted to tell him how I felt, but was too scared, too scared that somehow saying it would make it real and change everything. And because of that I watched the man I love, marry another woman and leave town, leaving me behind. The worst part is I never told him I loved him, not once But now I'll never have that chance to take the next step with him because he's gone. You have a chance with Killian. Please Emma, don't make the same mistake I did."

Next chapter:a kiss or two.


	26. Kiss

His frustration is released on the front door when he slams it shut after coming home from work. The sound the door makes reverberates through the apartment and he cringes.

"Killian!" Belle scolds in a hushed whisper coming out of the kitchen.

"Oh, sorry Belle." he apologises scratching the back of his ear with his hand.

"I didn't know you were home."

"Killian I know you're angry but attacking the door isn't helping anything."

"I wasn't attacking it!" he says defensively. Belle crosses her arms and raises her eyebrows at him.

"Fair point. Where's Will?''

"In the kitchen making dinner."

"What are we having?" He's not particularly interested in the answer but he asks anyway.

"Tuna salad."

"Tuna, you know I hate tuna." he says making a disgusted face at the thought of eating the blasted fish.

"Well I think I have something that will cheer you up."

"I don't know Belle I mean it would have to be seriously good." he says taking a seat at the dining room table, deflated.

"Emma's here." He stands up instantly knocking over the chair. Belle covers her eyes with her hand and shakes her head.

"Where?" He asks instantly. Belle peaks put between her fingers.

"I mean, she is?" He picks up the chair setting it back up, pretending nothing happened.

"In your room." Belle explains.

"Did she say why she's here, or what she wants?" He's trying not to sound like a desperate love struck teenager, trying and failing.

"No, she just said she wanted to see and talk to you."

"And she didn't say anything else, and you didn't ask anything else?"

"What is this the third degree?" Belle defends.

"Sorry." he apologises.

"Killian just go and talk to her. For gods sake you've been moping around here, sulking like someone took your favourite toy. or something."

"No I haven't." The tone of his voice tells him he's lying.

"Yes you have, just tell her how you really feel and fix this mess. I miss my friend."

"You're not the only one."

"Oh I know." Belle says and he laughs.

"Thanks Belle"

"No worries. Oh and Killian, try not to knock over any chairs." Belle suggests with a smile and he chuckles moving closer to his ajar door. I can do this he thinks to himself coming closer. I can do this.

He finds her seated, cross legged on the floor of his room with his guitar lying across her lap, fingers casually strumming the strings lazily. She's wearing jeans and a white knitted jumper, something from her shopping trip with Belle and a begrudging Will. She looks so pure and innocent and it just reminds him how much he's missed her.

"What are you doing?" he asks. She startles slightly turning to see him standing in the doorway.

'Nothing." she says turning a little pink when he raises a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Ok." she says in defeat.

"I wanted to know how to play the guitar." she admits plucking the strings in a dissonant chord. He smiles, knowing that's not really why she's here, but he's willing to let it go for a minute. He walks over to her, sitting down on the floor behind her and gently puts a hand on her right arm. There's no cast under her jumper, having got it off a week before and even though she's wearing a jumper he can still tell she is tense under his grip.

"Relax." he whispers until the muscles in her arm relax. He moves his hand so it rests over under hers and helps her grip the guitar, holding it just so. He wraps his other hand round her body, taking her hand in his and finally, places his head in the crock of her neck. He manages to teach her a few notes and a few chords with those delicate fingers.

"When will I be able to play a song play like you?" He chuckles. He'd only played to her once during her stay, but she obviously still remembers. It was a night of nightmares and he sat beside her bed singing softly and playing the guitar, until she finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Patience Swan, music is all about patience and practice." He's sure she knows it too, but like he was when Liam first started teaching him there is an eagerness to progress.

"Patience you say.'' she says turning her head to the side to look at him. He almost forgets what their talking about, because all he can think about is the look in her eye and the intimacy between them, making it extremely hard to swallow.

"Aye." he says finally his voice hoarse. They both stare at each other, smile slipping from Emma's lips. He should look away, focus on the guitar and what he's trying to teach, what he wants to tell her. He should not be focusing on the small scar on Emma's cheek, or the intense emerald green of her eyes, or the rosy pink colour of her lips. Before he can pull away the gap between them shrinks and she kisses him. Her lips are as soft as he's imagined and they only linger for the briefest, most wonderful moment. She smiles pulling away.

'Sorry I've been wanting to do that for a while." He leans forward to capture her lips again before she can finish her sentence properly. He's gentle, not wanting to progress too far and he lets her lead. It still takes his breath away, so gentle, but still sure and confident.

"So have I." he whispers when they break and she smiles her beautiful smile that he's so missed seeing.

"Emma," he starts taking the guitar, placing it on the floor beside him and turning Emma gently around to face him.

"I'm not quite sure how to tell you this so I'm just going to come out and say it. I have feelings for you. I know that this might be too much, or you might not feel the same but-" Emma puts a soft finger to his lips cutting him off.

"Killian, I feel the same way." His heart flutters in his chest.

"You do?" he says mumbling against her finger. She smiles nodding her head slowly.

"Yes. At first I didn't want to admit it because I was scared, but someone made me realise I like you Killian, a lot." He smiles under her finger and it's contagious.

"As do I Swan." he says and Emma smiles looking at ease.

"So, what happens now?"

"I'm not sure." he admits sheepishly.

"How would you like to go out with me?" he asks.

"I'd like that very much."

"We can take it slow I promise, I don't care I just, oh how I'd like to kiss you." he says giving up on his ramble half way though to tell her how much he wants to kiss her.

"Who says you can't," she asks cheekily and he leans forward to capture her lips once more. He's still gentle, but more sure of himself and where they stand. There's a loud crash and they both jump apart guiltily. Will stands at the door watching them, there's a tray of food overturned at his feet.

"Will?" he asks, his friend seems frozen a little lost for words, which is a first. Emma giggles and buries her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Sandwiches! Belle said you didn't want tuna and so sandwiches, but I can see your busy, I'm sorry I'll come back later, or not." Wills blabs, words streaming out in a weird, incoherent mess.

"I'm sorry" Will says again and closes his bedroom door, almost tripping over the forgotten tray.

"Is it over?" Emma asks when the door clicks shut, her voice muffled against his shirt.

"Aye." he says stroking her soft hair. Her face is flushed, embarrassed and adorable.

"Just ignore Will." he says.

"Just as well I don't live here anymore."

"Emma why did you move out?" he asks sobering.

"Because I thought I might have feelings for you and you might have feelings for me and I didn't know what to do. I was too scared that I was wrong and that things would change."

"Why don't you move back in, now that we got that sorted?" he suggests.

"I think i should stay with Lily, at least for a bit longer."

"Okay." He's not going to ask why that is, but rather accepts it in full.

"Now, why don't I take you out to dinner? I was thinking of somewhere nice, maybe Tony's on the waterside. What do you say?"

"What about Will and Belle?"

"They're having tuna salad." Emma makes the same face he made when he was talking to Belle less than an hour ago.

"I think Tony's sounds like an excellent idea. I don't much like tuna." He smiles at that.

"What?" she asks obviously wondering why he's smiling at her.

"Nothing. Come on what do you say we go get that dinner?" he says standing up, stretching and offering her his hand.

"Killian." she says taking his hand and pulling him back down for a moment.

"What is it?" he asks as a look of concern crosses her face.

"What if other people don't approve of this?" She has a valid point he's pretty sure David would be at the top of the disapproving list.

"Well I don't really care what anyone else thinks do you?"

"No I don't." He runs his hand along her arm and threads his fingers through her own.

"Good. I don't know what's going to happen but I can promise you one thing what ever happens we'll face it together."

Lots more to come


	27. All too much

"So, what's the deal with you and the copper?" Lily asks swinging back and forth on the swing set beside her. They've stopped at the park outside Lily's house, backpacks forgotten under the palm tree next to the slides, and free of school for the next two days.

"What do you mean?" she asks her friend.

"Oh come on. You what I mean. Do you think I'm blind? I know something is going on." Lily says not dissuaded by her avoidance. It's been over two weeks since she and Killian admitted their feelings to once another, and what a glorious time it's been. Weeks of romantic dates, stolen kisses and opening up. She's told Killian secrets she's never told anyone else and not once has she regretted it because she knows she's safe with him, that he'll never hurt, or betray her. The only people that she knows, that know about their relationship, are the two of them and Will and Belle, and it's nice not having to answer people's questions and facing their judgement, or disapproval. Now would be as good a time as any to clue Lily in on the secret.

"We've been seeing each other for the past few weeks" she admits dismounting from the swings and going to sit on the grass next to their bags under the large tree. Lily joins her, legs outstretched, dark drown hair falling across her shoulder.

"Well I know that, but I mean ,what's going down between you? A girl wants be tails you know." She laughs at Lily's words.

"We're just taking things slowly." she explains to her best friend.

"Seriously?" Lily asks skeptically.

"Seriously. After everything that's happened neither of us want to stuff this up." In this for the long haul as Killian would say.

"Well I have to say he is pretty easy on the eye." She blushes, but Lily is most certainly not wrong there.

"And I bet that that accent does things to you too?" Lily says with a cheeky grin.

"Lily!" she scolds seriously giving her friend a playful shove in the arm, but she smiles at all the moments she's spent with Killian and they both burst into laughter, rolling around on the grass.

"You forget I can read your diary." Lily says once she's stopped laughing.

"You read my diary?" She's not completely surprised Lily's nosy and there are draw backs to living with an over protective friend. Lily nods before continuing.

"Oh Killian, his beautiful blue eyes hypnotise me, his hand in mine, his kisses so deep and passionate and -" She throws a handful of grass at her friend before Lily can finish.

"Why are we even friends?" she jokes, she doesn't mean it of course. She's been friends with Lily since her first day at Storybrooke High and she would always be grateful to Lily for being her confidant when she'd needed her most. Promised friends forever. They lie under the sun for a while, quiet, but for the occasional chirping from a bird.

"You just tell that copper if he ever hurts you, I'll bust his chops." Lily threatens.

"I'll be sure to pass that on."

"Emma?"

"What?" she asks looking up at Killian. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Is everything alright love you seem, distracted." He's not wrong there.

"Everything's fine." The only reason she's distracted is because her head is filled with thoughts of him and how damn close he is.

"So?" He prompts.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?" Even she smiles as she asks the question that proves she's not paying attention. So much for a productive study session. It doesn't help that they've got the apartment to themselves.

"What is the role of the judge in a court of law?" She gives the answer to Killian's satisfaction looking back down at her textbook, the small black print blurring together.

"Very good." he praises

"And what about the role of the jury?" He asks testing her knowledge, but right now she wouldn't even be able to tell him what subject they're studying.

"Why don't we do something else?" she suggests closing her text book with a thump.

"What did you have in mind?" She gives him a coy smile and moves over to sit in his lap. From the look in his eyes she can tell he knows that what she wants has nothing to do with Legal studies. She closes the distance between them for the briefest of kisses.

"What about the books?" Killian mumbles.

"Forget the books." she whispers in his ear.

"As you wish." he says returning the kiss. She threads her hands in his hair as he holds her close and she deepens the kiss. She moans as his tongue touches her and she responds in earnest. God he was such a good kisser. She runs her hands through his hair and down the side of his toned body, all the way down to where top meets bottom. Her fingers play with the hem of his black v-neck t-shirt and slowly slide underneath.

"Woah Emma." Killlian says breaking away abruptly. Her hands are still under his shirt and she slides them higher.

"Emma, hey!" he says pulling her hands out of his shirt and holds them in his own, firmly at eye level.

"It's alright. You don't have to do that." he says stroking her face gently.

"I know, I just want a little more." she says. They've only kissed and held hands, Killian being ever the gentleman, but she wants more, she wants to feel him and she trusts Killian to stop her if she goes too wild. She kisses him again, asking for permission.

"Gently, and slowly." he reminds her. Her mouth returns to his and her hands return to explore his toned body. She leans in closer and inadvertently tips the balance of the chair and she squeals as they fall to the floor. Killian groans and they laugh together.

"You okay?" she enquires peering down at him.

"I'm fine love." he says placing his hands on her hips and rolling them off the chair and switching places.

"Now, where were we?" Killian asks with a cheeky smile. He pins her arm above her head and descends with a progression of hisses, hot and passionate.

"Killian." she breathes as his hands touch her stomach, this is what she wants and she's lost in the moment. Suddenly they're not his hands and it's all too much, his hands, the feeling of the scratchy carpet against her skin, being pinned down with the weight of another on top of her, not knowing what's real and what's not.

"Killian!" she whispers his name getting caught in her throat. She can't take it anymore.

"Killian stop!" she says louder and pushes against him, even though he's too heavy and she's too weak and powerless to do anything just like last time, though logically she knows Killian isn't doing anything wrong. Fortunately Killian seems to sense something is off and sits back on his legs.

"Emma, you alright?" he asks concerned. She's practically hyperventilating on the lounge room floor all because he touched her, at her insistence none the less.

"I have to go." she says quickly picking herself off the floor.

"What now?" Killian asks clearly confused by her sudden change. She rushes past him without giving a reply.

"Emma wait." he calls, gently catching her wrist but she slips out of his grip and out of the apartment.

Just a note, neither Emma nor Killian would have progressed to anything sexual. A) because Emma isn't ready. B) because Killian knows this and would never do that. The only intention was kissing and touching, nothing else.


	28. In the night

I know this is a really short chapter, for which I apologise but I will try to make it a long one tomorrow. Thanks?

Curse whoever is banging on the door at three o'clock in the morning. He yawns, wiping the sleep from his eyes and stubs his toe on the couch in his groggy state cursing under his breath. His toe throbs as he limps to the door and pulls open the door angrily. All, and any anger fades when he sees Emma on his doorstep. His shoulders loosen slightly seeing her and knowing she's alright after she'd run this afternoon. Of course he'd run after her all the way back to Lily's place, but she wasn't there and he'd even checked the castle, but wherever she'd run, it wasn't there. His relief is short lived when he realises her eyes are puffy, her cheeks streaked with tear trails and she's only wearing a pair of stripped pyjamas.

"Emma. What's wrong?" he asks quickly, opening the door wider for her to come in, but she stays where she is wrestling with something. He's about to repeat his question when she flings herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and burring her face in his shoulder.

"Shhh. It's alright, I've got you." he whispers closing the door and holding her just as tightly. He lifts her up into his arms and carries her back to his bed, neither one of them letting go. After a long time Emma finally pulls back and looks him in the eye.

"Are you alright?" he asks gently wiping her tears away.

"I'm sorry." she says playing with his scruffy mess of hair distractedly.

"Did you have another nightmare?" he asks when she doesn't say anything. He's only seen her so erratic whenever she has a bad nightmare, reliving internal horrors. She hasn't had a bad nightmare in a while, none which he's seen her awakening from in fear, none that make her lash out, or move around dangerously in her sleep.

"Swan?" Emma nods her head.

"There was no one to chase away the darkness." Her voice cracks a little. He realises that it probably doesn't help their sitting in his pitch black room.

"Hold on." he says moving slightly and Emma stands up while he turns the bedside light on. He pulls open the drawer the lamp sits on and pulls out a small blue candle, already positioned in the gold candle holder. He lights the blue candle letting the flame flicker and it grows to a soft golden glow, before he turns the light off and pulls back the bed covers, lying down on the bed.

"Come here." he says opening his arms up to Emma in invitation. She climbs in, snuggling close, back against his chest and he puts the covers back over them before wrapping his arms protectively around Emma. They lie together in the silence, watching the flame on the candle flicker. He knows something must have prompted this impromptu nightmare and he's pretty sure it's got something to do with what happened this afternoon. They'd gotten a little carried away, caught up in the moment so to speak.

"Emma?" he says his chest vibrating against her back.

"Mmm?" she hums rolling over to face him. Shadows dance across her face in the candle light. Light and dark.

"What happened this afternoon?" He's gentle asking the question but Emma's eyes still widen.

"It doesn't matter." she says closing her eyes.

"Yes, it does he says." He sighs and waits a moment before continuing.

"When I touched you, you were thinking of when Spencer used to touch you. Weren't you?" He doesn't want to make her uncomfortable. but he also doesn't want to send her spiralling down the rabbit hole again.

"I'm sorry Killian, but it was like all of a sudden everything changed and I wasn't here safe with you and I couldn't deal with it."

"It's alright it's not your fault."

"But I don't want it to happen. I want to be with you, not held back by my past and-"

"Hey." he says gently cutting her off before she gets too upset.

"It's okay well work it out, together." He assures her and Emma gives him a tired smile.

"Just promise me you're not going to shut me out." He can only help as long as she lets him in.

"I won't." She promises

"Good." He says kissing her on the forehead.

"Now, get some sleep."


	29. Scars

He knocks three times on the front door and waits for it to be opened. Footsteps approach on the other side of the door and Emma pulls back the door, wearing denim short shorts, a black long sleeve shirt and looks relieved to see him on the porch.

"Killian you came." she says her relief clearly evident in her voice.

"Of course.'' he says when she pulls him into the house. Truthfully he wasn't quite sure what to make of the cryptic text message she'd sent him, but he wasn't not going to come. It's the first time he's seen her since the morning after her last nightmare, and even though they'd still been texting he could still feel the strain of what had happened. He's pleased to see she looks better than when he last saw her, which is a relief.

"Why did you summon me Swan?" he inquires.

"Come with me." she says pulling on his arm and leading through the house, into what he assumes is the bedroom she shares with Lily. She closes the door after them, turns around and talks before he can say anything.

"I summoned you because I know we had a setback the other day, but I don't want to be defined what happened with Spencer." she says struggling to say his name like every time she mentions him.

"I want us to have a normal relationship well at least as normal as it gets. I want you to be able to touch me, without being reminded of a time in my life that I'm desperately trying to forget." Emma pauses for a moment looking for his reaction.

"What I'm trying to say is that this is my way of pushing back." she continues. He's still confused as to why exactly he's here, why their standing in her bedroom and why she's saying these things. She takes a deep breath and lowers her arms to her waist and slowly starts pulling the material up.

''Emma, what are you doing?" he asks taking a step back his legs hit something behind him. They'd already pushed the boundaries too far.

"It's okay." she says pulling her shirt up and over her head. The shirt lands on her bed and he works hard to keep his eyes trained on her face, trying to figure out her aim and not focus on the fact she's only wearing a black bra.

"Come here." she whispers holding out her hand for him.

"Emma." he says hesitating

"It's okay." she promises and slowly he steps forward to take her hand. Her shoulders relax a little and she gives him a small smile. Cautiously Emma takes his hand and places his hand against her warm stomach running his fingers along a thin long white scar.

"Emma I don't understand."

"I figured that part of the reason I freaked out, was that when someone has touched me they've only meant in a way intent on causing pain. So, I figured if I'm open with you and can distinguish that you touching me isn't like that maybe I can get over it. Maybe it might help accept things on a deeper level." she explains.

"I know it probably doesn't make sense and I can't explain it right but -"

"No, it's alright I think I get it. What ever feels right to you." he says with a reassuring smile. He might not understand completely, but what he does understand, is that Emma is baring herself completely to him.

"Carry on." he says nodding gently his fingers are still running over the same scar.

"This scar is the one the doctors made when the operated to stop the internal bleeding." Emma moves his hand to the small scar on her cheek.

"This is the scar from when Spencer first slapped me and I cut my cheek open on the corner of my desk. These burns are from where Spencer burnt me." she says moving his hand to the series of small, mostly circular burns descending down from her shoulder. The skin feels raised and blistered and he can only imagine the kind of pain felt from the burning of ones skin. Finally she lowers his hand down to her leg to the stab wound he was witness to.

"I think you know more about this then I do. All I remember is the fear and the pain."

"I'm sorry."

"Killian you don't understand. This is is the last time he was ever able to scare me. He can't hurt me anymore." Not physically. He suspects there are many more internal and mental scars that he can't feel, or see, but that's not what matters.

"I think you are very brave Emma." he says proudly.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you." he says stroking her palm with his thumb. He has his own idea and he lets Emma's hand drop and reaches down to the own hem of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" she asks surprised.

"Returning the favour." he replies with a smile pulling the shirt off and throwing it on top of Emma's. Black against white. He's reminded of the last time Emma saw him without a shirt, the warm feel of the room, the embarrassment on Emma's face, only this time is different. This time is there is nowhere to hide. They aren't just taking off their shirts and showing each other what is underneath it's so much more than that, they're bearing their souls to one another. He takes back her hand and she smiles affectionately.

"Admiring the view there swan?" he says trying to lighten the mode and she gives a small laugh.

"Something like that." she says and he smiles.

"It's quite a lot of faith you're putting on me Swan and I don't intend to let you down." He means every word. He puts Emma's hand to the scar at his eyebrow.

"I want you to see my scars too, so you know I'm not perfect either." He pauses a moment before he begins.

"This is a scar left after I was assaulted for helping a woman defend herself against common thugs. I was in hospital for a week and Dave and I found the woman's body not long after, her throat slashed." Before Emma can say anything to try and mane him feel better he raises her hand once again and places it on his shoulder. Her hand is cool against his warm flesh, and he let's her feel the serrated indentation under her touch.

"This is from a time before my father left us, a time he got drunk and shattered a beer bottle and drove the end of it into my shoulder. He said it was my fault our mother wasn't around. I was too young to understand, but it hurt like hell and Liam always protected me from then on. "

"Killian that's horrible. I had no idea." Emma says tracing the indentation. Even after everything she's able to find horror in his stories.

"Let's just say the wounds made when we are young tend to linger." He's sure that's something she understands well. He takes Emma's hand and kisses it fondly. He has one more place to show her.

"And here," he says placing her hand over his heart.

"This is where you've slowly started clawing your way in to my heart, with your love, hope and bright smile." Emma smiles shyly and she smiles too, not letting her forget how much she means to him. He steps closer and puts his hand in the equivalent place to hers, over her heart and tips his head so their foreheads are touching.

"Now we are equals. "

Hope you like it.


	30. Will you be my date?

"What do you want to do when we get home?" Lily asks as they shrug on their backpacks at the end of the school day.

"I don't know." she replies as they walk through the corridor, past all the classrooms. There's a strange sense of nostalgia that she never thought she'd feel. There was a time when all she wanted to do was get out of this town get as far away as possible. Now there's a foreign feeling of happiness and belonging and she doesn't want it to change.

"It probably doesn't even matter you'll just end up at Killian's anyway.'' Lily says her voice flat.

"That's not true." she says. Lily gives her a side glance as they walk out of the building and into the yard.

"Okay maybe I have been spending a lot of time with him lately, but so what?" Why was it bad that she was spending time with Killian. Things were going great between them. They'd conquered their demons together and now they were happy.

"Nothing." Lily says but she can see there is something her friend isn't telling her.

"Lily." she says stopping to face her friend.

"What's going on?"

"Well it's just it feels like you've traded me in and we aren't as close anymore." Lily says quietly.

"Lily why didn't you say anything?" Now she feels guilty for not noticing anything.

"Well I didn't want to spoil your happiness, and don't get me wrong I'm happy for you, truly. Killian seems like a great guy, but I miss you."

"How about we go home get a big bowl of popcorn and watch trashy movies." she suggests liking the idea of a relaxing night on the couch watching trashy movies with Lily in pyjamas.

"I don't want to spoil your plans.''

"No I don't have any, besides Killian's taking me to the beach tomorrow." Lily rolls her eyes.

"Of course he is." Lily says with a knowing smile. It was true Killian was taking her to the beach come rain, hail, or shine and it's been keeping her going all week the thought of spending the day in his loving arms.

"But," she says seriously getting her friends attention.

"I am all yours. We can do whatever you like. I don't ever want you to feel like we aren't close. You are my best friend. Killian's my boyfriend, he's not replacing you." she says hooking her arm around her friends shoulder and leading her out of to the front of the school. They're both laughing as they pass through the school gate, young and carefree.

"Is that Miss Blanchard?" Lily asks stopping the on the pavement and pointing to a black haired woman wrestling with a giant box on the back of a brown truck.

"Yeah it is." she says and they watch their teacher for a moment before heading across to her.

"Miss Blanchard, are you alright?" they ask. Their teacher drops the box she's wrestling with, dropping the content on the floor. Cream coloured candles lie around them and she and Lily pick up a handful before giving them back to Mary Margaret.

"Oh, thank you girls.'' Mary Margaret says gratefully taking the candles from them and putting them back in the box.

"What are you doing?" Lily asks curiously.

"I went out and bought some supplies for your formal, but I'm having a bit of trouble moving it all into the school."

"But formal isn't for another month and a half." she says quickly, unless she has missed something.

"I know, but these things happen quickly and they need a lot of work." She can only imagine Mary Margaret is right. Putting on the night of nights for a whole year level was a big job.

"Have you girls got your dresses yet?" Mary Margaret asks looking between her and Lily.

"I have." Lily chirps happily.

"My mum made it. It's a mix between purple and black scales and it has a tail." Lily is very excited about dressing up for formal and it's evident in the way she describes the dress she's wearing.

''That's sounds. .. interesting." Mary Margaret says courteously. She has seen Lily in her dress and though she looked good in, it the description of a tail was no lie.

"Do you want some help with those candles Miss?" Lily asks.

"Oh, no thank you Lily, but if you wouldn't mind carrying these up to the school hall that would be great." Mary Margaret says turning around and handing Lily two medium sized pot plants. Lily balances a plant in each hand and walks off back into the school.

"So what about Killian? Does he have his tux yet?" Mary Margaret asks picking up the last remaining candles.

"I ah, I haven't asked him to the formal yet." she admits. Her teacher looks up at her.

"Why not?" the older woman asks confused.

"I don't want everyone staring at us, making it awkward." she explains. She's not even sure she really wants to go, all the hassle and drama, she's just not sure it's worth it.

''Emma, the only thing that will be awkward is if you don't go." Mary Margaret says trying to lift the box of candles again. She takes a corner and together the two of them carry it up to the school.

"But I don't want him to feel out of place." she says. She's not sure how much of the excesses she's coming up with are legitimate, or her own, not wanting to go.

"Emma I've seen the way Killian looks at you. As long as you're there I'm sure nothing else will matter." She knows on some level that what her teacher is saying is right.

"Besides, if this about what other people think then you should know that your opinion is the only one that matters." Mary Margaret says with a reassuring smile. They drop the box of candles outside the school hall. As Mary Margaret stands up she notices the green engagement ring on her teachers ring finger.

"How long until the wedding?" she inquires. She hasn't seen the ring before so it must be new, either that, or Mary Margaret has done a better job of hiding it.

"Wedding? What wedding?" Mary Margaret says quickly.

"The wedding where you and David get married." she says pointing to the ring. Her teacher blushes and she smiles, humoured.

"I forgot that I was wearing that." the older woman says twirling the ring absentmindedly.

"Please don't tell anyone. We haven't officially announced it yet.

"Don't worry.'' she says calmly.

"I'm an expert at keeping secrets."

"There you are." Lily says coming out of the school hall.

"The pot plants are inside Miss Blanchard." Soon to be Mrs Nolan she thinks to herself, inwardly smiling.

"Ah, thank you so much girls for your help, but I think it's time you went home and enjoyed your weekend."

"Oh, we will." Lily says obviously as desperate as she is for a break.

"Don't forget to do some study as well. I'm sure I don't have to remind you how close exams are." Mary Margaret says, the teacher in her slipping out. Both she and Lily laugh dryly.

"No you don't." Just the thought of finishing high school and doing final exams was enough to send her head spinning.

"Goodbye Miss Blanchard." Lily says and they wave goodbye to their teacher and leave the school grounds for a second time.

"Let's get this weekend on the road." she says to Lily as they walk a little faster.

"I have a formal date to acquire."

The water is cool and calm, the sky, blue and cloudless, the perfect day. Water splashes on her face and she gasps and jerks upright in the water whirling around to face the culprit. Killian stares back at her with the cheesiest grin and he slowly starts backing away noticing the look on her face.

"You are so dead!" she yells chasing after him through the water. They both laugh because she's not really going anywhere and he knows it. It takes her a long time to reach him and the muscles in her legs are complain in exhaustion.

"Come here." Killian says pulling her though the water and wraps his arms around her.

"Don't even think about it." she says knowing what he's about to do. She hears Killian laugh and squeals as they fall together into the shallow water. The water goes over their heads, but Killian's hands are wrapped around her protectively, reassuringly. She breathes in a large lungful of air when they reach the surface and Killian lets her go for a moment. She takes the opportunity to push him playfully back into the water, laughing as he finds his feet and shakes his hair free of excess water.

"That's bad form Swan."

"It's payback for splashing me before." she says crossing her arms across her chest in playful anger.

"You're so cute when you're angry." he says pulling her begrudgingly into his arms.

"You're not getting off that easily." she says sternly.

"Oh really?" he says raising an eyebrow before leaning forward to capture her lips in a brief kiss.

"Better?" he asks pulling away trying to gauge her reaction.

"No. Not yet." she says shaking her head with a smile.

''Oh really?" he challenges leaning back in. His tongue finds hers and she tastes the salty tang of the sea water. She moans threading her hands through his wet hair and his hands creep under the top of her bathing suit.

"Killian!" she scolds pulling away and swatting at his hand.

"What?" he asks innocently and she just laughs. He's so beautiful and the sun behind him frames him perfectly. She stares a moment too long trying to frame her question in her mind and he seems to notice.

"What is it?" he asks quizzically, cocking his head to the side in inquisition, blue eyes searching her face.

"I have a question for you and you don't have to say yes." she says slowly, not wanting him to tell pressured.

"Well I can't say yes unless I know the question." he points out. She smiles up at him.

"Will you be my date to my year twelve formal?" There's only the sound of lapping water while she waits for his answer.

"I thought you'd never ask." Killian says relief flooding through that he hasn't said no, then it occurs to her.

"You knew?" she asks surprised. He cringes at her tone.

"Yes." he admits sheepishly.

"How?"

"Well when your partner in crime is dating a school teacher, who is in charge of the year twelve formal, word tends to get around." So that means that David hasn't told him about the engagement.

"Your lucky I don't push you back into the water." she says trying and failing to stay angry at him

"But then how would I come with you to the dance?"

"So is that a yes? You'll come with me?" she asks bitting her bottom lip waiting to hear the words come from his mouth.

"Of course Swan. It would be my honour."


	31. What could go wrong?

"Knock knock." she says knocking on the office door. David looks up from his paperwork.

"Emma." he says surprised.

"Is this a bad time?" she asks.

"No. Um, Killian's not here."

"I know." she says. He, Will and Victor had gone on a fishing trip for the day, something she wasn't sure she wanted to be part of.

"It's actually you I wanted to see." she says. David looks surprised,mouth continues smoothly.

"Then please, come in." David says and gestures to the seat in front of his desk. She obliges and takes her seat.

"So, how can I help you Emma?" The inspector asks leaning forward, arms placed on paperwork now forgotten.

"I'm not sure if Killian mentioned anything, but I am applying for a trainee program to do social work and help children in difficult circumstances." She explains. She was finally able to make up her mind about what she wanted to do a few days before her first exam. She was going to join the Storybrooke trainee program to become a social working, headed by none other than Ruby.

"He might have mentioned something."

"Well, because I want to work with children I need a policeman to vouch for me essentially. I'm sure you're familiar with it." Nothing special just a standard police check.

"Yes."

"So?" She asks hopefully. If she was able to get into this traineeship it would mean a lot she'd know she was going to make a real difference to kids like her.

"Sure I'd be happy to do it." David answers.

"Really?"

"Sure. Do you have the right paperwork with you." he asks. She nods and unzips her bag on the floor and taking out the right form.

"This one." she says handing the paper across to David.

"If you don't mind me asking," David starts as he takes a pen and begins filling in the paperwork.

"Why didn't you just get Killian to sign this."

"I just figured I didn't want anyone thinking he was biased, you know because he's my boyfriend." It's a valid point and one that she's thought about a lot, but this way she's making sure nothing can go wrong.

"YeAh, I got it." David says. He finishes what he's writing, puts his pen down and hands her the form back across the desk.

"There you go."

"Thank you." she says taking the form gratefully.

"How did you go on your exams?" David asks, not seeming to be in any hurry to get back to his paperwork, after all it is a weekend and there's no one else in the station.

"I don't know. I think it was okay but you never really know with these things. I know I've done the best that I can and that's enough for me."

"I'm sure you did fine. If what Mary Margaret tells me is anything to go by I'm sure you did great." David says with a smile.

"Thank you David." she says surprised by the level of sincerity in David's voice, especially considering their rocky start.

"And congratulations by the way." she says putting the form back in her bag. David looks a little confused.

"Mary Margaret told you about the wedding." he says after figuring out what she means.

"Well it's kind of hard to hide that kind of ring you know."

"Yes, I suppose it is." David agrees actually smiling. She shrugs on her bag ready to leave.

"She's a lucky woman." she says.

"I'm a lucky man." David says leaning back in his chair.

"Emma, I know had my reservations about you and Killian, but it's nice to see him so happy."

"Thank you David. I hope you and Mary Margaret will be very happy together and I'm sure you will make great parents someday." she says with a parting smile.

"So this formal the week after next, do you have a dress for it?" Killian asks running his hand up and down her arm. She cringes slightly at his question.

"It's on my to do list." she explains looking up at him as they lie on the couch together, both enjoying the pleasures of a lazy day.

"Is that a no?" he asks raising an eyebrow. She smiles at him sweetly giving away that the formal is in ten days and she still doesn't have a dress to wear.

"Emma!"

"Well do you have a tux?" she asks rolling onto his chest and staring down at him.

"Actually I do." he says. This time it's her time to raise an eyebrow.

''David and I went tux hunting in our lunch break yesterday."

"You went tux hunting? With David?" she can't help how surprised she sounds, but the concept of Killian going shopping with David is the strangest thing she's heard all day.

"Well he needed one too so we helped each other out."

"Why does David need a tux?" she asks.

"To go to the formal with Mary Margaret. They're going to be chaperones, love. I don't think your school trusts unsupervised teenagers to be responsible."

"That's probably a good idea. Some of the girls at my school can be kind of wild and out of control." She has heard many stories about wild parties and adventures some of the other girls have been too and they aren't pretty.

"Just as well I don't have to worry about anything like that." Killian says happily.

"Well you never know I could take a ride on the wild side." she says pulling on the end of his hair that has lengthened slightly in the past month, so much so that he's developed an adorable, little side fringe.

"Don't do that, don't ever change, please." She smiles at his words.

"Only if you promise to do the same."

"Rest assured I've no plans on changing or going anywhere. In fact I'm quite comfortable here." His dimples appear when he smiles up at her.

"Good." she says leaning down for a kiss. The doorbell rings just as it starts to get interesting and she groans, pulling away.

"I'll get it." Lily shouts out from her room.

"What do you say we slip out the back and take a nice long walk down the beach?" Killian suggests.

"That sounds wonderful." she says liking the idea of spending some more time with her boyfriend, a quiet moment with just the two of them. Before they can go anywhere Lily walks in and clears her throat. They sit up disentangling themselves and looking up to her friend and roommate.

"What's up?" she asks casually running a hand through her hair.

"You have a visitor." Lily says as Mary Margaret steps into the room.

"Mary Margaret." she says surprised, standing up to greet her teacher.

"Hello Emma, Killian." she says smiling warmly at them both.

"I might leave you to it." Lily says heading back into her room.

"Can I get you a glass of water?" she asks Mary Margaret when the bedroom door shuts.

"Oh, no thank you Emma I'm fine."

"So, what can I go for you?" she asks sitting back down next to Killian. Mary Margaret finds a seat in an armchair and puts her black handbag down on the floor.

"I've just received some very exciting news from the school that I wanted to come by and pass on to you." Mary Margaret explains.

"What kind of news?" she asks confused. Technically she was no longer a student anymore, well after their approaching graduation ceremony on Tuesday she would officially be a graduate.

"Well it seems that, not only did you do very well on your exams, but you also got the highest result of anyone in your year level." Her jaw drops slightly. She's speechless.

"Wh-what, what does that mean?" she asks still trying to process Mary Margaret's news.

"It means that along with the certificate you receive to show you've completed year twelve, you will also get another award in celebration of your outstanding achievement."

"Emma that's amazing." Killian says giving her hand a squeeze and smiling proudly.

"Not only that, you get to make a speech in front of the whole school and special guests."

"What?" she asks whipping back around to look at Mary. Margaret.

"Yeah, on Tuesday you get to give a speech and you can invite all your friends. Lily will be there and Killian can come and anyone else you like."

"I can't make a speech." she says quietly, just the thought of all those people staring at her was enough to make her not want to go.

''Sure you can. It's easy as pie. Killian can help you." Mary Margaret says unaware of her discomfort. She looks at Killian for help and he gives her a small, amused smile, traitor.

"Well I'll see you on Tuesday, you too Killian. " Her soon to be former teacher says pointing a finger at him.

"And congratulations once again."

"Goodbye." Killian says waving Mary Margaret off and her mind catches up. Graduation, Speech, Tuesday, hundreds of people. What could possibly go wrong?


	32. The speech and the car

"I can't do this." she says for the tenth time, peering out of the curtain to the hundreds of people in the auditorium. She feels as if she might pass out, or through up, or both.

"Well of course you can." Mary Margaret says ignoring her concern. She turns to her friends.

"There's so many people." she says walking into Killian's arms letting his presence chase the nerves away.

"Don't think about the number of people. They say it doesn't matter if you have to give a speech in front of one person, or one hundred people." David says. Please don't let him suggest she imagine everyone naked. Killian's partner is standing next to Mary Margaret who's looking at her expectantly. She's not ready for this she needs more time, or just not to do it at all.

"Maybe you can read my speech instead." she suggests holding out her scrappy pieces of paper in Mary Margaret's direction.

"No. This is your crowning moment, your chance to shine."

"But I don't want to shine, I just want to blend quietly into the background with everyone else." she says exasperatedly sinking further into Killian's arms.

"Come here." Killlian whispers in her ear taking her hand in his and leading her back to the curtain. She watches as he pulls the material back. Three quarters of the seats are already full and the butterflies start back up again.

"Killian." she says turning around and burring her face in his chest.

"Swan look." he says gently. She looks up at him and he gives her an encouraging smile and she turns back around. Killian takes her hand and points to the last row of seats elevated above the rest for a clear view of the stage and the person behind the lectern.

"That whole row of people are here for you, to support you because they care about you." Killian says and she scans their faces. Seated on the end is Lily and her mother, Maleficent. Maleficent is talking to Regina who sits in her other side and the two women seem to be hitting it off. The next three seats are empty, reserved for Mary Margaret, David and Killian, to sit firmly in the middle. On the other side of the empty seats is Will, Belle and Ruby.

"Look, I know this is daunting," Killian says spinning her around to face him.

"But I know you can do this."

"Really?" she asks biting her lip nervously.

"Of course love. I've yet to see you fail... When you do succeed, that's when the fun begins." He gives her a toothy grin and she smiles back. Mr Smee walks into the room and looks around at them all.

"Hello all, lovely to see you again." Mr Smee says shaking David's hand and then Killian's.

"It's quite the turnout."

"Aye that it is." Killian says.

"I think everyone is here so what do you say Emma, shall we get this show on the road?" Her principal asks her eagerly and everyone stares at her expectantly.

"Might as well get this over with." she says.

"That's the spirit." Mr Smee says bounding up and down with excitement. The principal is dressed in a suit with a little red tie and she's guessing the outfit doesn't get much floor time.

"I'll just welcome everyone and get things rolling and then you can come up and do your speech. How does that sound?"

"Uh huh." Is the only response she can manage to the question. Mr Smee bristles past and walks onto the stage getting the audiences attention.

"We should go find our seats." Mary Margaret says looking at her fiancé and Killian. Both men nod and she doesn't want Killian to go.

"Good luck. Knock me dead kid." David says patting her on the shoulder and leaving alongside Mary Margaret who gives her a big thumbs up.

"I should go too." Killian says behind her.

"Do you have to?" she asks desperately.

"Yes Swan, you have a speech to deliver." He notices her expression and places a kiss on her head.

"I have faith in you." She hugs him tightly before he leaves and waits a moment until she sees him on the other side of the curtain, taking his seat between David and Will. Me Smee's voice booms loudly.

"And now please welcome this years highest achiever, Emma Swan." Everyone claps welcoming her into the stage as she shakily ascends to stand in front of the lectern. Mr Smee holds out his hand and she shakes it, her palm sweaty and clammy.

"Congratulations Emma." Her principal says handing her something. She falsifies a smile and takes whatever he's giving her. The clapping ceases and she's left staring at the microphone and looming sea of faces. Her heart is beating too fast, blood pounding in her ears. She puts her speech on the stand, paper rustling. When she tries to start all that comes out is a weird strangled noise. She scans the back row and finds Killian.

'Breathe' he mouths silently and she takes a deep breath in ready to begin.

"Hello and welcome to all students, teachers and esteemed guests. My name is Emma Swan and I ah, well to be honest I'm not quite sure why I'm here, or to what I owe my success. I know people who are more than worthy of awards and commendation and I don't think I make that list of worthy recipients, not yet anyway." She pauses a moment before continuing, centring herself.

"If someone had told me I would be here, on this stage a year ago, or even six months ago, I would have told them they were mad. But the last year has taught me three very important things that I feel I should share with you today about life, who I am and who I want to be. Number one: Life, is an improvisation. You have no idea what's going to happen today, tomorrow, next month, next year and you're most likely just making things up as you go. A bit like this speech." She says and there's a ripple of laughter.

"Number two: It is hard not to be afraid, but I have also learnt that life asks of you what it thinks you can handle. There have been days in my life were I thought life had asked too much, but I've found there are friends and people that want to help you during these times, if you just reach out and take their hand. Somehow I managed to find the strength during these tough times to keep going and I know if I can do that, anyone can. Number three: People are going to tell you who you are your whole life. It's just up to you punch back and say, 'no, this is who I am.' You want people to look at you differently? Make them. If you want to change things, you're going to have to go out there and change them yourself, because there are no fairy godmothers in this world." she looks up at her crowd as she begins to finish.

"When I was a little girl my parents used to read me beautiful, colourful stories about happy families and explorers exploring new corners of the world I've learnt that the lovely tales we read as children are appealing and idealistic but the truth is a bit mire gruesome because life is messy and nothing worth anything comes easily. A great man once told me that a man unwilling to fight for what he wants... deserves what he gets." She says looking through the crowd to find Killian's face. They smile at each other through the sea of people and for a moment it's just the two of them before she realises everyone is still waiting for her to finish.

"And as long as you fight for what you want the only place you can go is up, up, and away. Thank you." The whole crowd applauded loudly and she smiles proudly. She did it.

"So how does it feel?" he asks Emma as they walk down Main Street in the late afternoon sun.

''Strange?" she replies hugging his arm tightly.

"Not in a bad way or anything, but strange." She's smiling as she says it so that has to be a good sign.

"I'm proud of you." he says. He knows how hard it was for her to get up on that stage today, but she did and he couldn't be prouder.

"I couldn't have done it without you." she says.

"I think you underestimate yourself love. You can do anything you set your mind to and today proved that." Emma smiles happily and it's a nice moment. She looks behind them at the parade of people following them. David, Mary Margaret, Belle and Will are all towing behind slowly.

"I think Will had a bit too much to drink at that celebratory lunch." she says as they watch Will sway dangerously on the footpath.

"I think your right." Just as he says it Will stumbles and plops to the pavement.

"I'll go help him. Why don't you go ahead." he suggests.

"Alright, but don't be too long." she says and skips off down the street. He walks back to their group and helps pull Will to his feet. Bad form indeed. David comes forward and wraps Will's arm around his neck.

"I got this." David says pulling Will up by the waist.

"You sure?" he asks. Belle and Mary Margaret are deep in conversation behind David, not paying them much attention.

"Yeah. Go, catch up to Emma."

"Thanks mate" he says appreciating his partner looking after Will. He leaves the group once again and jogs off after Emma. It doesn't take long until he can see her.

"Emma." he yells. She looks around, stopping in the middle of the pedestrian crossing and waving at him. He waves back with a smile. Emma waits for him in the middle of the road and it won't take him much longer to catch up. A silver car rounds the corner behind Emma heading straight for her. He's not worried because she has right of way so the car will stop. But the car doesn't stop, quite the opposite in fact. The driver guns the engine and heads straight for Emma. He realises what's about to happen and takes off in a sprint.

"Emma!" he screams flapping his arms for her to turn around but she just waves at him ignorant of the car. The car is speeding towards her and the noise is defening, drowning him out and finally making Emma turn around but it's too late. Even though she can see the car she's not moving, clearly paralysed with fright.

"Emma!" he shouts jumping across the road and knocking her to the ground, just in time. Emma's head hits the pavement and her eyes close shut.

"Emma." he yells turning a fleeting glance back to the road and the grey car vanishing from sight.


	33. No lies

He turns his gaze back to Emma. She's still unconscious and unresponsive. There's a small cut above her eyebrow, where her head hit the pavement and a thin trail of blood flows out from it.

"Emma." he yells, gently shaking her. There's the sound of someone running towards them, but he doesn't pay them any attention.

"Killian, what happened?" David asks. He can tell it's David without turning around.

"There was a car and it was coming straight for her. I got her out of the way just in time, but she hit in the pavement." he says his words jumbled and incoherent.

"Alright, calm down." David says kneeling down beside him. He touches the side of Emma's face and when he pulls his palm away it's covered in blood and he's not quite sure where it's come from.

"Oh my god there's so much blood." he says panicked.

"Killian, that's your blood." David says calmly and he realizes David's right as the adrenaline wears off and a dull throbbing pain shoots up his arm.

"Killian just calm down and take a step back." David says gently. He does as David instructs and Will, Belle and Mary Margaret all run up to him asking questions. He tells them what he can, which does nothing to ease the looks of worry on their faces.

"Here." David says handing him his phone.

"Call Graham get him to put out a search for the car.'' He takes David's phone and finds Graham in his contact. He watches David touch Emma's cheek, gently pushing her hair away in an almost fatherly gesture while the phone rings.

"Hello?" Graham says on the other end of the phone, his voice sounding strange through the device.

"Graham, I need you to put out a search out on a silver car. Call everyone in, we need to find it."

"What, why?" Graham asks.

"Someone just tried to run Emma down." He tries not to think about how close they'd come to succeeding.

"What?" Graham yells through the phone.

"Look I don't have time to explain, can you just put out the search."

"Yeah, wait let me just get a pen." Graham says. He waits, listening to the rustling of paper.

"Ok go ahead." Graham says after a moment.

"It was a silver car." he repeats.

"What make?"

"I don't know. A four wheel drive maybe." He wasn't really paying attention to the car, just the fact it was heading straight for the woman he's slowly starting to fall in love with.

"Brand, or year?"

"No. I don't know. I'm sorry." he says wishing he knew the answers.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do.''

"Thanks mate." he says turning the phone off and handing it back to David.

"Look she's waking up." Mary Margaret says sounding relieved as Emma's eyes flutter open and slowly find his.

"Thank God." they all whisper simultaneously. Emma raises her hand to her head and frowns, making little crinkles appear on her forehead.

"What happened?" she asks trying to push herself to sit up.

"Easy Swan." he says bending down and helping her sit up and find her feet.

"We should get her to the hospital." Mary Margaret says. J

"No I'm fine." Emma says taking a step forward and almost falling back to the pavement. He catches her quickly and holds her tighter. Stubborn as always.

"You need to get checked out." David says sternly, giving Emma meaningful look.

"Alright." she says caving under his partners gaze.

"Dr Victor Whales practice is just down the road, we can take you there." he suggests. He isn't sure Emma would be able to manage anything more, and at least that way she'll be more trusting of help in a familiar environment. Emma nods and he wraps one of her arms around his neck in support, much like how David had helped a Will.

"I'm going to take Will home. We'll meet you there later." Belle says linking hands with Will and the two walk off in the direction of home.

"Come on." David goes in front, leading the way and Mary Margaret walks on the other side of Emma and together, slowly, they make their way to the doctors. David opens the door and he helps Emma through. There's no one inside, and like last time he takes Emma straight through.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Victor says when he sees them. Emma smiles sadly as he helps her sit down on the bed to be examined.

"What happened?" Victor asks her as he cleans the blood from her face. He, Mary Margaret and David stand waiting for Emma's answer, she concentrates before answering.

''Um, well, we went out for a celebratory meal together and then Regina, Lily and Ruby left." she says nodding at him, he nods in conformation.

''And we were walking back to Killian's place, and Will had a bit too much to drink, so I went ahead. Killian came after me and there was a car and the next thing I know I'm waking up with everyone standing around me." Emma explains.

"So you don't remember the part about the car trying to run you down?" He can't help asking the question and everyone stares at him.

"Someone tried to kill me?" Emma asks and he can hear just the fear in her voice.

"We don't know that." David says quickly.

''Yeah. I mean it was probably just an accident. Right Killian?" Mary Margaret asks chirping up. They're all waiting expectantly for his response.

"Right." he lies for fear that if he speaks the truth he'll only scare Emma further, maybe he also lies because he wishes desperately it was the truth. He can tell the minute he says it Emma knows that he's lying. He looks away quickly.

''Did you get a look at the driver?" David asks stepping forward.

''No. Only what I told you." Emma says then groans when Victor touches her head.

"Sorry." the doctor apologizes.

"You sure you don't know anything else?" David asks persistently.

"I told you I don't remember anything else." Emma says raising her voice at the older man.

"Guys." Victor says turning around to face them.

"This isn't helping." Victor says the doctors gaze directed at David who looks at the floor.

"Sorry." David says apologizing quickly. Victor turns back to Emma and the atmosphere of the room is tense. No one says anything. David's phone rings and the shrill, high pitched noise pierces the silence.

"Sorry." David says answering the phone and quickly leaving the room. David closes the door after him, but before it closes he hears him answer with.

'Graham, what did you find?' They wait for a moment in the strained silence.

"All done." Victor says stepping back. Mary Margaret moves to Emma's side and sits down on the bed beside her.

"She should be fine, just a nasty headache." the doctor says.

"I'll go get you something for the headache." Victor leaves through a door at the other side of the room. Mary Margaret puts her arm around Emma and Emma puts her head on her teachers shoulder closing her eyes and looking exhausted.

"You alright?" he asks gently.

"Fine!" Emma says sharply without looking at him. Before he can ask anything else there's a knock at the door and before he can answer it the door opens and David pokes his head back in.

"Sorry. Killian, we have to go." his partner says

"Go, what do you mean? Go, where?" he asks confused. It was still his day off.

"That was Graham. They found the car." David explains. He looks at Emma her eyes open and alert.

'Go." He hesitates for a a moment looking between Emma and Mary Margaret.

"Don't worry I'll get her back to Lily's. I'll make sure nothing happens to her." Mary Margaret assures him.

"Okay." He looks at Emma one last time and then leaves with David. David doesn't tell him anything else as they walk back to the car and climb in. Not even when they start driving does David say anything.

"Where are we going?" he asks finally when they've been driving for about ten minutes and he can't take the suspense any longer. David ignores his question and asks one of his own.

''Do you really think someone deliberately tried to run Emma down?" He can tell David has used the word deliberate as if, maybe it could be just an accident, or a random stroke of bad luck. He doesn't answer David's question either.

"How's your hand?" David asks.

"I'll live." he says looking down at his palm. The bleeding seems to have stopped, but it could use a wash.

"Killian are you alright?" his friend asks.

"I'm fine." he says and they drive in silence for the rest of the trip. By the time David stops the car he's almost convinced himself that he's overreacting, that everything is okay, that the car wasn't really after Emma. But he e knows as soon as he steps out of the car and takes one look at the scene in front of him that he's lucky Emma's alright.

"Bloody hell." He whispers closing the car door with a thud and taking in the scene in front of him. They're parked beside the toll bridge, the sounds of the ocean waves reaching them in the cool air, but he's not interested in the weather, he's interested in Emma's castle. David joins him and even David curses, because it's not a castle anymore. Now there's a car plowed through it, the same silver car that tried to run her over less than an hour ago. The wooden structure of the castle has toppled, with bits of broken and splintered wood littered across the ground. There's a line of police tape around the crash site and he and David make their way to Graham who stands just within the tapes perimeter. Whoever did this must have known how much this sanctuary meant to Emma. Maybe that's the meaning that now she has no sanctuary, no safety.

"Graham." David says holding the tape up so they can both duck underneath.

"David, Killian." Graham says turning to greet them.

"What's going on?" David asks easily falling into his role of leadership.

"We got a call from some kids. I think they meant it as a joke calling us about a car crashed into a kids castle, but the car matched your description so we came as fast as we could." Graham explains.

"Did you find the driver?" he asks.

"No. So is that the car?" Both David and Graham look at him.

"Yeah it is." He'd recognize it anywhere. The rest of their team are scattered around the sight. Leroy and Kristoff are scouring their surroundings for any signs of the driver, August is on the other side of the ruin writing something down on a clipboard and Jefferson is looking through the car.

"Hey." Tink says approaching them, camera hanging from her neck.

''How's Emma?" she asks him.

"She's okay." he says not really paying much attention.

"Did you guys find anything in the car?" Graham asks her. Tink shakes her head messy blonde bun shaking from side to side.

"Sorry. It's too hard to see anything with the day coming to an end. I'll get the photos back to the station, hopefully they'll have picked something up."

"Thanks Tink."

"No worries". He looks up at the sky when his only female colleague leaves. The sky has turned a dark grey. Eerie and ominous. A large drop of rain falls from the heavens and lands on his cheek running down his face.

"What do we do now?" Graham asks looking to David for guidance.

"Collect all the evidence and take it back to the station. We can pick it up there." Graham nods at David's instruction and goes to round up the others.

"What about Emma?" he asks when he's sure their colleague is out of ear shot.

"For now we just have to keep her safe." David replies putting a firm hand on his shoulder trying to reassure him with a small smile. Evidently that was turning out to be easier said than done.

It's hours before he gets home tired, emotionally exhausted and no closer to finding out who was responsible for the days events. He just wants to fall into bed and pretend he's going to be able to sleep. He doesn't expect Emma to be sitting on his bed when he flicks his bedroom light on.

"Bloody hell!" he yells his heart beating a mile a minute from the fright.

"Jesus Emma." he says loudly and she watches him from his bed.

"What did you find?" she asks as he steps out of his shoes.

"Nothing." he says shrugging his jacket off and hanging it on a coat hanger.

"Nothing?" she asks skeptically.

"No." he says finally. Technically he wasn't lying, any actual evidence they'd found wasn't leading them anywhere. He takes off his tie and unbuttons his shirt, pulling it free of his pants, wanting to get ready for bed. He sheds his shirt, but keeps the singlet underneath. He unbuckles his belt, but Emma's eyes dart quickly to his and he thinks better of it, instead sitting down beside Emma.

"How are you feeling?" he asks taking her hand.

"I'm fine." she says pulling her hand back and standing up.

"Emma what's wrong?" he asks she has been funny since they went to the doctors.

"You lied." she says quietly.

"What?" he asks confused as to what she's talking about.

"You lied!" she yells loudly.

"When?" he asks.

"When I asked you if someone tried to kill me, you agreed with Mary Margaret that it was probably just an accident, even though you knew it wasn't. You lied." she says watching him.

"Emma I-"

"Don't lie to me again Killian." she warns and he silences what ever he was about to say. He doesn't dare tell her to calm down either.

"I saw it in your eyes." He isn't sure what to say because she's right if he's honest he had lied.

"You once made a promise to never lie to me and you broke that promise." she says sternly.

"Killian I can't loose you too." she says clearly upset.

"Hey," he says getting up and wrapping his arms around her

"You're not loosing me I promise. I'm sorry I lied I just didn't want to upset you."

"I can handle it. I just can't handle you lying to me." Emma sniffles.

"Okay. I promise ,no more lies." he promises kissing the top of her head. They stay like that for a while and he's glad to physically feel her in his arms.

"I should go." she says pulling away.

'You can stay if you like."

"Thanks, but not tonight." she says with a small smile.

"Alright I'll take you home.''

"It's okay you stay here." Emma says placing her hand on his chest.

"Emma someone tried to kill you today. If you think I'm not personally escorting you home, then you don't know me very well." he says protectively.

"I like it when you get all protective.'' she says her smile widening.

"And I like it when you're safe. Come on I'll tell you what we found on the way."


	34. Next time and prison

.

He stares at the photos of Emma's attempted hit and run and the car crashed through her castle until his eyes hurt from concentrating so hard.

"Are you still looking at those?" David asks sitting on the corner of his desk. He rubs his eyes sitting back in his chair looking up at his partner through tired eyes and giving a small nod.

"How long have you been sitting here?" David asks him.

"I couldn't sleep." he's says. For once it was him having nightmares, that he wasn't there to push Emma out of the way in time, that the car hadn't missed it's target, of blood, broken bodies, sirens and flashing light. He shakes his head trying to erase the image.

"What are you doing here?" he asks sifting the focus.

"You're not the only one whose worried you know." David says and he can see his concern reflected in the other mans eyes.

"So did you find anything new?" David asks looking at the photos. He picks up one of the photos, careful not to leave finger marks on the photo. The photo he's holding is actually one with something on it. It's of the dashboard of the silver car and scratched into the dashboard is the word 'remember, Emma Swan.'

"No." he says slamming the photo down in frustration. He stands quickly and flings all the photos and papers off his desk. David jumps back quickly as stuff flies at him.

"Easy." David says gently, siting back down when everything has settled on the floor.

"Sorry." he says collapsing back into the chair.

"I just wish we knew what was going on."

"We all do." David agrees sympathetically.

"But getting upset about it isn't going to help anything."

"I know. I just thought everything was finally starting to turn around."

"It doesn't mean that it still won't turn around. We'll figure it out. How's Emma going with all of this?" David asks.

"She thinks I should just let it go. Said it's probably nothing." he explains. They'd spent pretty much the whole journey back to Lilly's house talking about it. He's not sure if it's a good, or a bad thing that she doesn't seem that concerned, at least not on the outside.

"Yeah Mary Margaret thinks we should postpone the wedding for a bit." David says. Wedding?

"What wedding?" he asks. David cringes.

"Ah, well, just pretend I never said anything." David says swiftly walking to the coffee machine and setting it to work. He follows.

"Nah uh, you aren't getting away with it that easily." he says smiling because clearly David wasn't meant to say anything.

"Alright." David says finally heaving a great big sigh.

"Mary Margaret and I are getting married."

"Well that's great. Congratulations mate." he says pulling David into a man hug clapping him on the back.

"Thanks." David says when they break apart.

"When is this wedding happening?" he asks wondering how new this development is.

"I don't know, sometime where there's no crisis and everyone can come." David says casually.

"Good luck scheduling that in." he says with a laugh.

"So um, now that the cats out of the bag what do you say about being my best man?"

"Seriously." he asks surprised. David nods.

"Of course." he says happily.

"Great." David says and they both chuckle. David takes his coffee and passes him another.

"Thanks." he says taking the cup gratefully. They sit down together in David's office, sipping the hot liquid, letting the steam fill the small room.

"Killian." David says seriously and he can tell they've moved past whatever lighthearted discussion they just had. He looks up at his friend waiting for him to continue.

"You know when Emma had to go in for surgery and I asked if you thought that Emma would be safe from Spencer and his wrath."

"Yeah, and I said we could protect her." he replies remembering their exact conversation clearly.

"Do you remember the part where I said that, maybe she wasn't safe, and that maybe we should consider placing her in the witness protection program?"

"David, we talked about this, I said no then and I'm saying no now." His answer is firm and nothing can change it.

"But you said she'd be safe and someone tried to kill her today." David points out.

"Killian, you and I both know that's what happened." David says as if he's considering disputing what his partner is saying.

"David I'm not sending her away." He doesn't even give David's suggestion any thought he doesn't need to.

"You can pretend like nothing is wrong this time, but if it happens again you'll have to do what's best. For Emma's sake."

She must be insane. That was the only reason she could come up with for even doing this, for leaping into the fire. The words walking into the lions den certainly spring to mind. If Killian knew she was here he'd kill her himself. That's probably why she hasn't told him, but given that they're supposed to get lunch in five minutes, for which she will be absent, he'll probably find out sooner or later. She listens to what the man in front of her is saying and nods when he's finished.

"Are you ready?" the guard asks her. She nods and pretends that she is. The guard opens the door and she takes a deep breath and steps through. Albert Spencer is sitting in a plastic chair in his square cell, dressed in prison uniform and reading a well worn novel. He looks up when the guard closes the door.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a surprise." he says with a smile sending a chill down her spine and she has to reminder herself why she's here. He can't hurt her. She glares at him feeling nothing for this man but pure hatred.

"That's new." he says, because for once she's not scared.

"Must be something to do with that nice policeman you're fooling around with. Did he try to teach you to be brave?" Spencer leers closing the book

"How did you-?" she asks. She shouldn't be surprised he knows about Killian, given his power, but it still takes her by surprise.

"Oh please. I'm in a cage I'm not dead. You think I haven't been keeping tabs on you?"

"Here I was hoping." Spencer chuckles. She takes a step closer and threads her fingers through the cell bars, wrapping her hands around them.

"You didn't come all this way to make small talk. Why are you here?" She doesn't answer Spencer's question, instead letting him stew for a moment.

"You still bite your nails. Bad girl. But what ever you came for, getting through the door doesn't mean I'll talk to you." he says running his hands over her bitten finger nails. She retracts her hands, as if she's been burnt, crossing them defiantly across her chest.

"Oh you'll talk to me, because I want to know how you did it."

"Did what?" Spencer genuinely looks confused as to what she's referring to.

"Getting someone to mow me down with a car." she says raising an eyebrow.

"You look pale Miss Swan, are you alright?"

"I haven't got time for your games .Answer the bloody question!" she growls loosing her patience.

"Honestly I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Then perhaps I could refresh your memory." She paces up and down the small corridor.

"I was walking home from lunch with my friends after giving a speech at school, when a silver car tried to mow me down and later, crashed into my castle near the toll bridge. Sound familiar, and I don't believe that what happened was an accident, or a coincidence." she says.

"Of course you don't. You believe I'm responsible."

"I don't think it was you driving the car, but I know your responsible."

"I'm sorry to disappoint. I can't say that sounds familiar, but oh dear you had to give a speech, I do know how much you hate public speaking. Yes, you've never been very good at talking have you? As it turned out that was quite useful." Spencer says with a smile. She pounces before she really knows she's moving.

"You son of a bitch!" she yells reaching through the cell bars to grab his collar on both sides and pull him forcefully against the black bars. She's surprised them both but, Spencer recovers first.

"Now now, calm down my dear. I wouldn't want to call the guard back in, now would I?" he says. She's breathing hard, furious and they both glare at each other. Spencer wins, again. She shoves him away as hard as she can and takes pleasure when Spencer actual stumbles.

"When I get out of here those responsible for putting me here will certainly feel my wrath." He says picking himself up of the cell floor.

"If you want to blame someone for your position, why don't you look in the mirror?" she suggests. Do they even have mirrors in prison.

"That's not who my wrath will be directed at.'' Spencer says dusting dirt from his overalls.

"Oh, so you mean me. Like mowing me down with a car?" she suggests

"That would have been a tragic accident. No one deserves to die like that."

"But I did. Is that why you did it?"

"Ah. What kind of a monster do you think I am? Running children down with cars." Spencer asks smugly.

''No you just prefer to beat them. I know exactly what kind of monster you are." she yells angrily, she's still got the scars to prove it.

"I don't know anything about this supposed accident, but I will say one thing, that kind of accident would kill an ordinary person." The only reason she wasn't hit, the only reason she's here even talking to this monster, this demon, is because Killian pushed her out of the way just in time.

"But you're not ordinary. You're my daughter."

"God help me."

"That'll be all thank you." he says turning away and waving her off.

"Not quite. I may have come here to ask you about the car, but that's not all." she says taking a step closer. Spencer turns back around to face her.

"Oh?"

"I wanted to show you that I'm happy now and I'm moving on with my life."

"What you mean with that policeman Mr Jones? Please, don't tell me you actually think that means anything?" Spencer's doing his very best to get under her skin, but this tine she's not going to let him.

"I don't need your approval, or advice. You can't control me any more." she says defiantly.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. You see, even from in here I've brought you to me. You're here because your scared."

"I'm not afraid of you, or what you're capable of doing."

"If that were true you wouldn't be here. You see, you might think you're safe and that I'm in this cage, but I won't be forever. Someday soon I will get out of here and well, I'm sure we'll just have a joyous reunion, pick up right where we left off and I'll show you all the things I have in store for you." he says smiling and returning to his chair leaving her standing there with that last final thought, every hair on her body rising, and every scar tingling. She should have killed him while she had the chance. Spencer opens his book and looks up at her.

"I had nothing to do with it, this time. And the next time you come at me with accusations, try to have a little more than righteous indignation. Zoo hours are over, Miss Swan. Good day." She walks over to the door, knocks and waits for it to open.

"You shouldn't wound what you can't kill."

Your reviews, thought, comments and ideas are always much appreciated.


	35. The perfect dress

He treats her to the same surprise that she gave him last night and has much the same reaction.

"What the hell Killian?" Emma yells when she opens her bedroom door and finds him sitting on her bed. Under the circumstances it probably wasn't the best idea, but he's got anger and worry of his own.

"I could ask the same thing." he says as she drops her bag to the floor and leaves the door open.

"Where were you today? I've been worried sick Emma." he says raising his voice. They were supposed to meet for lunch in his lunch break, but she never showed up. He was more than a little worried and had spent the rest of the day doing nothing but worry. He'd feared something had happened to her and even though he was angry at her, part of him was relieved when she walked through her door just fine.

"Yeah I gathered that." she says sitting in front of him, legs crossed over on the bed.

"If you gathered that, then why didn't you text, or call me?" he asks her.

"And you still haven't answered my question about where you've been all day."

"You have to promise me you won't get mad." Emma says.

"I can't make promises if I don't know why I'm promising such things." he says flatly.

"I didn't call, or text you, because I left my phone here, because I wasn't sure if I would be aloud to take it with me." Emma explains. Where could she have possibly gone. Somewhere secret, that he clearly wouldn't approve of, and might not be able to take your phone.

"Tell me you didn't!" he says angrily putting all the pieces together. Emma looks away finding something interesting on her donna cover.

"Emma!" he yells standing up angrily. No wonder she didn't tell him.

"You went to see Spencer?" he asks angrily pacing the length of the room. Emma remains silent still not answering.

''Didn't you?" he ask anger seeping into his voice.

"Yes, but don't be mad." she says trying unsuccessfully to calm him down.

"Don't be mad? Emma this man has tried to kill you more than once, he's raped you-" he says prattling off the mans list of crimes, things that should make her never want to see this man again.

"I'm well aware, I was there." Emma yells almost venomously. He sighs and some of his anger dissipates.

"I'm sorry." he apologies, scratching behind his ear with an overgrown nail.

"I shouldn't have said that." he admits, ashamed.

"Probably not."

"So why did you do it! Why did you go see him?" he asks pinching the bridge if his nose and sitting back down beside her.

"I wanted to ask him if we was responsible for the car and why he did it."

"What did he say?" he asks not really sure he wants to know.

"He said he didn't know anything about it."

"Do you really think he'd tell you?" They both know how trustworthy Spencer's word is.

"No, I don't know." she says shaking her head and putting her face in her hands. He sighs defeatedly and rubs her back soothingly.

"Do you think it was somebody else?" The thought hadn't really crossed his mind.

"No. Who else could it be? I know it was him because it's like you said, it's not like he'd tell me anyway." she says without looking up.

"What else did he say?" he asks. He knows there has to be more than what Emma's shared. Something to explain why Emma's shivering under his soothing hand, and it's not the temperature of the room.

"Nothing." she says looking up at him, looking more tired then he's seen her in weeks.

"Nothing?" he asks skeptically raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Can we talk about something else? Please?" she pleads leaning against him.

"Sure." he says not pushing, maybe he should, but he doesn't. Emma moves to sit on his lap and he can tell she is troubled by something.

"What is it my love?" he asks brushing hair from her face and forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Can we just let this whole thing go?" Spencer, the car, everything?

"Emma, I can't just do that. Someone tried to take your life."

"Killian, I've spent so much of my life in fear I don't think I could survive anymore. So please, just drop it." she begs. Her green eyes so full of hope and around the edges a little fear. He doesn't have the heart to squash her hope.

"Alright." he says and Emma thanks him with a passionate kiss. He just hopes this wasn't going to be a decision he was going to regret.

"What about this one?" Lily asks holding up a lime green dress. She cringes and shakes her head.

"No way." she says. Belle holds up a floor length purple dress.

"No." she says firmly before her friend can ask what she thinks.

"This is pointless." she says throwing her hands up in defeat and flops down into the nearest couch.

"No it's not." Belle assures her putting the purple dress back and coming go join her on the couch. She thought coming dress shopping with Lily, Belle and Mary Margaret would make things easier, something about four heads being better than one. The only problem was it hadn't made it easier, just harder.

"You just have to find the right dress." Belle says as if it's no big feet.

"We've been through nearly dress in here." she says looking around the shop and the countless rows and racks of dresses of all, and every description.

"The key word is nearly." Belle points out optimistically.

"So that means that somewhere in here, your perfect formal dress awaits."

"Trust you to leave it to the last minute." Lily teases joining in.

"Well excuse if I have other things on my mind." she says frustrated. A life, an overprotective boyfriend and an abusive foster father was enough to fill anyone's plate.

"I just mean that the formal is tomorrow. If you don't find a dress now, you won't have a dress." Lily points out.

"Can't I just wear a dress I already have?" Each dress looks more or less the same to her anyway.

"No." Belle says.

"Your formal is special we have to find you a perfect dress to match the occasion. Even Mary Margaret found her wedding dress in here." Belle says pointing to her former teacher at the counter, white dress in tow, talking to the receptionist about floral arrangements. Maybe she should just get married instead. She groans at Belle's words. She just isn't cut out for this. She's pretty sure Killian won't really care what she wears, though the thought of seeing him in his tux was rather appealing.

"Oi!" Lily says throwing a pillow in her direction.

"Stop daydreaming about lover boy and come get yourself a dress." She glares at Lily, contemplating throwing the pillow back, but Belle takes it and gives her a friendly shove to get up. Mary Margaret come over to help.

"How's it going?" Mary Margaret asks. She doesn't bother answering, but Belle tells her anyway. While they're talking she sifts through another rack of dresses, and another, and another. Her hand pauses mid way through a rack, contemplating the dress in front of her. It's worth a shot she decides and quietly takes the dress and sneaks of to the change room to try it on without anyone noticing. She carefully tries the dress on as to not rip, or ruin it and it fits perfectly. When she looks in the mirror she's confident this afternoon hasn't been a total waste. She makes her way back to her friends, who are still deep in conversation and she rolls her eyes. She clears her throat gaining her friends attention. Mary Margaret gasps when she sees her standing in the middle of the store, wearing what she thinks is the right dress.

"Oh Emma it's perfect."

Don't worry true trouble is never that easy to sweep under the carpet but the next chapter or two will be formal related.


	36. The tux, and the dress

If he didn't know any better he'd swear he was nervous. His palms are sweaty and his hands shake excessively as he stands in front of the mirror trying to tie the stupid bow tie. He does look rather dashing if does say so himself. He's swept his fringe back to blend with the rest of his hair, ever so lightly gelled and he's impeccably dressed in a crisp black suit, matching shoes, clean, white shirt and bow tie, a dark blue colour to match the suit and bring out the blue colour of his eyes, if only he could tie it properly.

"Do you want a hand?" David asks from the doorway. Unlike him, David is wearing a black suit with a matching black tie.

"Hey, how come you don't have to wear one of these things?" he says dangling the bow tie in one hand and pointing a David's tie with the other. David looks down at his tie quickly.

"Mary Margaret said it was only the dates of the students that had to wear bow ties with their tuxes." David says with a laugh.

"Well that's just not fair." he says indignantly.

"Give me that." David says coming over and taking the bow tie from him.

"Shouldn't you be picking up Mary Margaret?" he asks. He wasn't expecting to see either Mary Margaret, or David until he and Emma actually got to the formal.

"She's helping Lily and Emma get ready. So, I figured I'd come over here and see if you needed any help. Good thing too we can't have you running off without your bow tie." David says.

"I'm going to take tons of photos." David says taking pleasure in his discomfort. He scowls at David and his friend just chuckles. Fancy, formal dress codes just aren't his thing.

"I also wanted to come over and tell you something." David says putting the bow tie material around his neck ready to tie.

"What is it?"

"I'm ah, I'm leaving the force."

"What?" he shouts making David take a step back.

"But you can't leave. Who's going to boss everyone around and nag everyone about their paperwork?" he asks as David ties the bow tie around his neck.

"I have a guy in mind." David says as his friend walks around him and he spots himself in the mirror, bow tie and all.

"Who?" he asks curious.

"You're looking at him." David says standing behind him. He looks in the mirror again.

"Me?" he asks turning around to his friend. David smiles giving him a small nod.

"You've been my partner for a long time now and I can't think of anyone else to take over." David explains and the words touch him that David trusts him so much.

"But your the boss I don't know how to lead." he confesses, fiddling with the bow around his neck.

"Yes, you do." David insists.

"I have faith in you." David gives him a reassuring smile.

"And would you stop fiddling." David says swatting his hand away.

"And what are you going to do?" he asks his partner.

"You and Mary Margaret going to get married, find a house and bring a little David junior into the world." he teases. He can't say he hasn't imagined the possibility of a future with Emma, a future with kids, dogs and a white picket fence and growing old together. David smiles.

"No. I'm joining witness protection, as a protector. I'm going to help protect others, keep the world safe, just in a different way." David explains. He hadn't seen that coming.

"What about the wedding? What about Mary Margaret?" It wasn't like David to abandon anyone, especially someone he plans to marry.

"Oh Mary Margaret is coming with me. We're moving into the city until the ball gets rolling, so to speak. We'll still get married, it might just take a while and you might not get to be best man. Sorry. We are leaving the week before Christmas." That wasn't that far away a month and a week by his mental calculations.

"It's alright I'm happy for you." he says patting David on the shoulder

"It's a surprise and it'll be a change, not having you boss me round, but sometimes the things we least expect are the best parts." He tries to impart his wisdom on David.

"Thanks Killian."

"I'll miss you you know that right?" It's true. He and David might not have agreed on everything, but the mans been like a father to him.

"I'll miss you too but right now we have a formal to go to."

Mary Margaret opens the front door when he comes to take Emma to formal. She smiles warmly at him and David. She's wearing a dark cream coloured dress that sits on her shoulders and flows down to just past her knees. The dress suits her well and looks elegant on the school teacher. David likes it.

"You look wonderful." David says and the couple hold hands.

"Thank you." Mary Margaret replies appreciatively.

"Don't you boys look smashing." Mary Margaret says appraising his and David's outfits. He puts one hand on his hip and twirls around.

"Why thank you my lady." he says jiggling his eyebrows at her. Mary Margaret rolls her eyes laughing with David.

"Was that a rose I saw behind your back?" she enquires trying to peer beyond him.

"No." he says quickly making sure to hide the flower. Mary Margaret sees through him anyway.

"Aw, how romantic." she says clasping her hands together letting out an audible sigh.

"Yes, he's quite the Romeo our Killian." David says giving him a light, playful shove.

"Shut up Dave." he says with a smile. He couldn't help it if he thought it was good form to bring a lady a rose as perfect as herself.

'Come on. Wait till you see Emma." Mary Margaret says and he steps forward to come inside.

"Wait." Mary Margaret says holding up a hand, stoping him. The woman steps up to him and gracefully licks the tip of her thumb, using it to slick a loose hair of his back in place.

"There." she says with a mixture of pride and triumph.

"Thank you Miss Margaret." he says feigning boyish innocence and slipping inside. Mary Margaret pulls David in and he sets of down the corridor, not entirely sure where to go.

'Third door on your right." Mary Margaret calls out to him. He travels along until he reaches the third door. It's wide open and he can see Emma and Lily deep in conversation, backs to him. He clears his throat loudly and the two friend turn to him. His jaw drops and all thoughts of speech leave him. There, in front of him, is one of the most beautiful creatures he's ever seen. He doesn't really pay much attention to Lily and what she's wearing, some dark purple dress with scales and some strange manner of a tail thing, Emma, however holds his attention. She's dressed in a deep, bright red, long sleeved dress. It has a generous neckline, but is still modest and the garment flows, almost all the way to the floor, tight around her chest and the skirt flows out elegantly. Emma's hair is tied up in a neat bun with light make up and red lipstick. She smiles catching him staring, mouth a gap.

'Wow!" David says beside him.

'What he said." he says his voice coming out raspy. They all laugh, humoured.

"You look stunning, Swan." he says coming forth and handing her the single rose. Emma blushes a little from his appraisal, but she takes the flower and bows slightly.

"It matches your dress." Lily points out pointing between Emma's dress and the rose, but he's still too transfixed on Emma and she seems to be enjoying the attention.

"Is everyone ready?" Mary Margaret asks looking around at them all. They all nod, excited at the night that lies ahead. Mary Margaret and David walk back down the corridor toward the door and Lily progresses out after them.

"After you." he says waving his hand out for Emma to go first.

"You look very cute." she whispers in his ear as she passes and he follows close behind. . This was going to be a wonderful night.


	37. The perfect night

The school hall is decorated beautifully and whoever set it up has done a wonderful job. Gold helium balloons hang from the ceiling and a chandelier made up entirely of metallic silver balloons hangs in the centre. The walls are decorated with black fabric with small, but bright fairy lights that also hang from the ceiling. There's a band up the front, along with a billboard that says 'Class of 2015' and from the looks of things has a collage of photos.

"Did you do all this?" Emma asks Mary Margaret as they take in their surroundings and find their table.

"I had a little help." Mary Margaret says as they all sit down together.

"It's beautiful." Emma says looking around in wonder, but nothing rivals her beauty. They're all served a crisp prawn salad for entree, followed by a delicious lasagne and to finish, tiramisu.

"I could get used to this." Emma says leaning back in her chair with a contented sigh. They all nod in agreement listening to the band play and letting the food slowly start to digest.

"Hey Killian there's a photo booth over there." David says pointing over his shoulder.

"I thought you and I could take a photo together. You know seeing as I'll be leaving soon and I wouldn't want to forget my best bud." David says with just a hint of sarcasm.

"I'll go with you if you promise to never call me your 'best bud.' It makes me feel about ten years old." David laughs and they both stand. He places a kiss on Emma's forehead and heads off with David towards the photo booth.

"Did he say he's leaving?" Emma asks Mary Margaret as they move out of earshot. David makes him stand in the most corny and cheesiest of poses while the machine takes their pictures and he could swear he's half blind by the time it's over. All he can see when he closes his eyes is a white blob. They head back to the table and show the four photos to Mary Margaret who's sitting all by herself.

"Aw, you guys look so cute." David's fiancé says with a smile. In one of the photos he and David are standing back to back with serious expressions, holding up their hands so it almost looks like they've got guns. In another he and David are pointing their 'guns' at the camera, with the last two pictures just of them standing side by side with big, wide smiles on their faces. David sits down in his seat next to Mary Margaret.

"Just as long as you don't frame it." he says seriously. He feels embarrassed enough.

"Oh that's a great idea." Mary Margaret says excitedly. He groans and hangs his head. Why did he even say anything?

"Where's Emma?" he asks looking at their empty table and then around the room wondering where she's run off to hide. Why couldn't she take him?

"Oh, she and Lily went to go and see if the band could play them a song." Mary Margaret explains. He looks to the stage and finds the pair talking to the lead singer of the band.

"I'll be back." he says heading off towards Emma. He can feel Mary Margaret and David watching him cross the room.

"Oh I love this song." Emma says to Lily as the band starts playing a new song, one that he actually recognises. He puts the song away for safe keeping, it means more knowing Emma likes it too.

"My lady." he says bowing when Emma turns to him. Emma instantly smiles.

"May I have this dance?" he asks stretching out is arm, a big goofy grin on his face.

"I thought you'd never ask." she says taking his arm. Before he can sweep her away a girl wearing a green dress and orange tinged hair passes them by, a date by her side.

"Emma." the girls says as they pass.

"Becca." Emma replies hostilely.

"Friend of yours?" he asks watching the couple walk away. Something about the girls date reminds him oddly of a monkey.

"Not exactly. She's the girl I had that fight with a while back." Emma explains. He turns back to her, but there's no trace of any lingering anger.

"I'm still so annoyed I missed that." Lily says looking as she describes, rather annoyed and disappointed. Emma smiles and he figures now is a good time to have their first dance.

"You ready Swan?" he asks tugging gently on her arm.

"Wait." she says pulling him back. He sighs. It's a good thing he's so patient.

"What is it?" he asks. She swiftly undoes his precious bow tie handing it to Lily and undoes the first two buttons of shirt. It certainly feels a lot better, he's able to breath properly.

"That's better." she says playing with the little tufts of chest hair that peak out of his shirt.

"Go on." Lily says giving Emma a friendly shove.

"Before the song changes." He takes Lily's advice and leads away Emma from her friend and into the centre of the dance floor.

"Are you telling me you know how to do whatever this is?" Emma asks gesturing to the other couples dancing around them.

"There's only one rule. Pick a partner who knows what he's doing." he says drawing her in close so they're toe to toe. She wraps her hands around his neck and he puts his hands gently on her waist. He can tell every eye in the room is on them, but he doesn't care because he is dancing with the perfect woman who is happy, and finally safe.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look in that dress Em?" he inquires.

"You may have mentioned it." she says beaming at him happily. They dance for a bit and neither one of them steps on the others toes. A bright flash goes off as their dancing starring deep into each other's eyes.

"Bloody hell!" he says shaking his head looking around for the source of the flash. It's not hard to find when he notices David on the floor to the side of them, professional camera in his hands. He and Emma stand still for a minute.

"Mate, what are you doing?" he asks looking down at his friend. God this was embarrassing.

"They have professional cameras to hire. Isn't this great?" David says, way too happy. If this wasn't an alcohol free event he'd swear his partner was drunk. David's just so unnaturally giddy and it's a little unnerving.

"Smile." David says holding up the camera and taking another photo.

"Mate, enough photos go take some with Mary Margaret." he suggests trying to get rid of his friend.

"We already did." David says standing up and looking at the photo he's just taken on the camera.

"Well go take some more." he says giving the older man a meaningful look.

"Oh, I get it. I'm interrupting a private moment." David says looking between them and finally latching on.

"Well don't worry. Message received and understood. As you were kids." David says walking back to their table falling quickly into conversation with Mary Margaret.

"Oh my god." Emma says laughing looking just as embarrassed as he feels. He needs to have a word with David.

"Anyone would think he was a dad, or something?" She's not wrong there.

"Maybe someday." he says gripping her tightly. The song changes and they adapt accordingly, swaying to the new, more mellow music. Emma rests her head on his shoulder and he leans into her. Her hair smells of cinnamon and it's warm and comforting. They're quiet for a while just letting the music flow between them.

"I love you." she whispers in his ear as they gently sway to the music. His heart skips a beat at her words and he stands up a little taller, watching her. He opens his mouth to reply but Emma puts her fingers against his lips.

"It's okay." she says holding his gaze.

"You don't have to says anything. I just want you to know how I feel." And even though he wants to tell her he feels the same way, perhaps she's right, perhaps it's better for her to have this moment and he can tell her he loves her as soon as they find another perfect moment like this. He kisses the tips of her fingers and she takes then away gazing into his eyes. He leans down to capture her lips and for a moment everything, and everyone else fall away and it's just the two of them, kissing in the middle of a hall full of people, love flowing between them. It's the perfect night and he treasures it because he knows one thing from experience, perfect never lasts long.


	38. Picnic in the castle

"Keep them closed." he says covering Emma's eyes with his hands and guiding her in the direction.

"Killian, I can't see anything your covering my eyes." she points out, hands out in front of her bracing herself incase they bump into anything, but he'd never let that happen.

"Just a bit further." he assures her their feet shuffling through the sand.

"Killian you know I don't like surprises."

"It's a good one. I promise, I've got you." he promises her and he can feel her cheeks raise in a smile.

"Okay." he says as they stop in front of their destination.

"Open your eyes." he says taking his hands away from her eyes. He moves to stand in front of her, trying to gauge her reaction as she takes it all in.

"Surprise. What do you think?" he asks. Emma's speechless, but not in a bad way at least, he hopes not in a bad way.

"Killian, you made this? For me?"

"Well I ah, um, yeah." he admits scratching the back of his head nervously. It had taken him a while but he'd rebuilt Emma's castle, a little bigger, and a little better and in a new surrounding on the beach.

"I didn't want you to be without a sanctuary." he explains. Her castle, her sanctuary had been destroyed in a crime with malicious intent and he'd rebuilt the structure, rebuilt her hope.

''Do you like it?" he asks taking Emma's hand in his own. She beams.

"I can't believe you did this for me." she says and he pulls her back into his arms.

"That's not even the best part." Emma raises an eyebrow and he chuckles.

"Come on." he says leading her up the stairs of her castle to the landing, the setting for their date. Emma gasps looking at the picnic set out before them.

"Sit down." he says and Emma follows his instruction, sitting down on the red tartan picnic rug.

"I think you are by far the best boyfriend ever." Emma says looking at him with awe as he sits down opposite her.

"I aim to please." he says.

"Now, I hope you're hungry." he says pulling a plate of toasted cheese sandwiches out of the open picnic basket and putting two on the yellow plate in front of Emma and taking two for himself. He splits the onion rings he has evenly between them and puts a bucket of bread sticks in the centre of their makeshift table. Lastly he takes a large thermos from the picnic basket and divides the soup inside into two bowls, setting one in front of Emma along with a small spoon.

"Soda?" he asks Emma who's munching on an onion ring, looking guilty for eating without him, like a puppy dog caught doing something wrong. He laughs as she gulps and nods enthusiastically. He pours the can of soda into two wine glasses and hands one to Emma. She takes the glass from him.

"A toast." he suggests raising his glass.

"To quiet moments." They clink their glasses and drink the fizzy liquid before digging into the food. It doesn't talk them long before they fall into an easy rhythm of talking and eating. They talk about all manner of things, from his new, upcoming role of leadership, to her trainee program with Ruby to become a social worker that was starting at the end of the week, to how happy they are and everything that's happened since her formal a month ago and that perfect night. When their plates are cleared, glasses drained he watches Emma admire the view and the castle.

"It's beautiful out here." she says. This part of the beach wasn't used by many people. It's isolated with the noise of the sea and the wind as natures music and from where they're sitting they can see out across the sea and they can see all of Storybrooke, clock tower sitting above the library clock, hands sitting on two thirty.

"Yes it is." he agrees. Emma eyes the picnic basket.

"Anything for desert?" she asks smiling almost seductively. He stares at her for a minute before clearing his throat loudly.

"Strawberries." he say his voice sounding a little high pitched and squeaky. He takes the last box out of the picnic basket and moves to sit beside Emma.

"Open wide." he says taking a chocolate strawberry and placing it into Emma's open mouth.

"Good?" he asks while she chews the juicy fruit. Emma nods smiling happily and they eat the rest of the strawberries together. She leans into him and he wraps an arm around her protectively an embrace that's become as easy as breathing.

"Thank you." she says after a while.

"What for?" he asks looking down at her.

"This, you, everything."

"It's nothing." he assures her. It's not even his finest cooking, that was better left to the confines of an indoor kitchen.

"No I mean it Killian." she says sitting up and making sure he understands her sincerity.

"Thank you." she says swiftly closing the distance between them. She tastes like chocolate and strawberries. When she draws back he notices a bit of chocolate in the corner of her mouth.

"What?" she asks obviously wondering why he's staring so intently. He wipes his finger across the crease where her lips meet, removing the chocolate. She pulls away and wipes her mouth subconsciously.

"Hey." he says turning her back to face him.

"You're perfect." he assures her kissing her again.

"Come on, I have something to show you." he says standing up and helping Emma to her feet.

"What more could there possibly be?" she asks as they make their way down the beach, running together.

"You'll just have to wait and see."


	39. Kisses in the field

They run together for about five hundred metres and Emma pants a little with exhaustion.

"Killian." Emma heaves, trying to slow down.

"Come on." he says pulling her into the trees and beyond. They step into a field decorated with hundreds of beautiful pink roses and he leads them into the centre of the field where the roses are densest. He plucks a rose in passing, turning around and giving it to Emma.

"How did you find this place?" she says taking the rose and looking around in awe.

"I don't know really. I just kind so found it one day. I don't think anyone else knows about it." He has never seen another soul out here in the field, only the breeze, the sun and the wildlife.

"It's amazing." Emma says smelling the delicate fragrance of the flower.

"I have something else for you." he says slipping his hand into the inside pocket of his jacket. Emma doesn't seem to know quite how to react. Was he going over board? Was it too much? He shakes his head clearing his mind and takes out the small box.

"Happy birthday." he says placing the box in the palm of his hand for her to take.

"Killian, it's not my birthday for another week and a half." she says frowning at his present.

"I know, but I just wanted to get you an early present and I can't until your birthday. Don't worry there'll be more presents next week." he assures her. He has all mapped out, has for quite some time, because he wants it to be perfect.

"Go on." he encourages holding his hand up and giving her a reassuring smile. Emma waits a minute before curiosity takes over and she gives in. She takes the box from him and he waits patiently while she flicks the lid open. She doesn't say anything for a moment.

"Killian." she says looking at her present and then up at him.

"You don't like it? I can return it if you don't I just thought that-"

"No!" she says cutting him off.

"It's perfect." He sighs, relieved. Smiling happily, Emma returns his smile.

"Do you mind?" she asks holding out the box.

"Not at all." he says taking it while she turns around and lifts the hair from her neck and shoulders. He takes the necklace from the box, the small gold pendant swinging gently in the breeze, the sunlight catching the swan that's engraved on the necklace and carefully fastens it around Emma's neck. On the side that sits against her skin there is an inscription. 'For a beautiful Swan,. Always, Killian.' She turns back around and the necklace looks perfect on her.

"Happy birthday Swan." he whispers unable to hide his giddiness.

"Come here you big goof." she says pulling him to her giving him an appreciatory kiss. She pulls on the lapels of his jacket deepening the kiss, asking permission for entrance and he picks her up, eliciting a little squeal of surprise and allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck. Emma's fingers run through his hair, tugging gently and he looses his balance with her added weight and falls backwards, flattening the grass and flowers below him. He groans from the impact breaking their kiss. They laugh together, but Emma doesn't seem to mind that they've fallen and draws him back into a kiss pushing the jacket off of him. She draws a moan from him when she nibbles playfully on his lower lip. He's so lost in the moment of just being with Emma. Emma's hands sneak in under his shirt, traveling up his chest, making the material bunch up and she breaks the kiss to pull the shirt over his head and throwing it somewhere into the field. Emma hands pull at the hem of her own shirt and it soon falls next to his. He can't help the small moan that escapes when it fully sinks in that she's not wearing a shirt. He takes in each and everyone of her scars, they may be scars, but they don't diminish her beauty, they're simple a part of who she is. The bra she's wearing, matches the colour of her eyes that are filled with love and desire that corresponds with his own. Their lips find each other agin, hot, passionate kisses and he runs his hand through her long golden trestles. Emma moves down, leaving a trail of kisses down his chest and torso heading further south.

"Emma." he says his voice husky and his mouth dry. She sits up a little hands going to his belt.

"Emma." he says again, louder this time and he tries to ignore the way his voice breaks when he says her name. Emma looks at him, with a playful smirk.

"It's not that I don't want this, but are you sure you're wanting this?" He runs a hand up her arm, the skin soft and warm under his touch. Her intent on what's about to happen isn't exactly a mystery, he just wants her to be sure. He doesn't want to do this if she's not ready.

"Yes Killian. It's okay." she promises and there are no walls between them anymore.

"Only if you're sure." he says again. Emma nods.

"I am." He smiles at her words and pulls Emma back into a long kiss and she hums when his tongue gently dances with hers. Her fingers work on his belt, finding a little trouble with the buckle. The clock strikes three o'clock. The loud noise startling the birds sitting in the trees and they take off in flight. He groans, wishing they had more time and Emma seems to sense his hesitance.

"What?" she asks, a little breathless and she sits up, hands still.

"Don't you want this?" she asks looking a little hurt at the notion of his rejection.

"No! I want this." he assures her, probably more than he should.

"Then what's wrong?" Emma asks confused. Wow, this is awkward. He covers his face with his hands trying to hide his frustration.

"We have to go." he says his words sounding muffled through his fingers.

"What? Now?" Emma asks.

"Why?" He takes his hands away and peers up at her.

"I can't tell you." he says with a sheepish smile.

"Well it can't be that important then." Emma says triumphantly finding success with his belt and pulling it free from his pants.

"Alright." he says quickly, sitting up and gently pushing Emma off him before it's too late.

"There's this party, it was meant to be a surprise." he points out. David was going to kill him if he found out he was telling Emma this.

"To celebrate your birthday and a Bon voyage party for David and Mary Margaret." Emma doesn't look very impressed.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we were just a little late.'' she says her eyes sparkling as she runs a hand across his bare chest.

"You really want to explain to David and all our friends why we're late?" he asks raising an eyebrow. She's certainly braver than he is.

"No." she admits defeatedly.

"Come on Swan. It'll only be for an hour or two, and then we can get back to other more enjoyable activities." he says with a smile that she mirrors in equal measure.

"Alright." she agrees still looking disheartened that they can't stay and continue whatever it is they've started.

"Where is this party anyway?" Emma asks as they climb to their feet.

"At the Storybrooke bowling alley." he explains. Emma looks at him skeptically and he's really not doing a good job of persuading her.

"Come on Swan. Don't look at me like that." he begs when she sticks her bottom lip out, pouting with big puppy dog eyes.

"It'll be worth it. I promise."


	40. Bowling

As it turns out they're only ten minutes late. They've both tried to make themselves presentable and cool down from their time in the field, which is apparently easier said than done. Their both dressed, so that's a bonus.

"Surprise!" everyone yells in unison when they step through the doors into the bowering alley. Emma does a pretty good job of pretending she had no prior knowledge of this little surprise party. There are a lot of people standing around, some people from Mary Margaret's school, his police department, Lily, her mother, Regina, Ruby, Victor, his brother, Will, Belle, David and Mary Margaret.

''What do you think?" Mary Margaret asks as she and David come over to greet them, others dispersing to sit down in the bowling lanes.

"I think it's great. Thank you." Emma says smiling at the pair before Mary Margaret pulls her into a tight hug.

"I know it's not your birthday for a week or two, but David and I wanted to do something to celebrate with you before we leave in two days time." Mary Margaret says pulling back.

"I'm going to miss you, both of you." Emma says looking between David and his soon to be wife.

"We both will." he adds putting his arm around Emma's shoulder. Both he and Emma have become close to Mary Margaret, in many ways they'd been like the parents neither of them had. Mary Margaret smiles her eyes watering slightly.

"We'll miss you too kid." David says taking over while Mary Margaret recovers.

"Now," Mary Margaret says pulling herself together.

"Lily says she got you the right shoe size, but you'll have to try them on. We'll start with two games of bowling in about ten minutes and then after that we'll have cake." Mary Margaret says pulling Emma off in the direction of a bowling lane where her closest friends are sitting, Mary Margaret's voice becomes fainter the further they move away and Emma looks back at him with a pleading look, he just shrugs his shoulders.

"Why are you late?" David asks when they're alone.

"Sorry, traffic. You know." he says casually making his way to the counter to find himself some bowling shoes.

"In Storybrooke?" David asks clearly not buying his excuse, not that he blames him. In Storybrooke, there is no such thing as traffic.

"We just got held up, that's all." And thankfully David doesn't ask again. He finds himself a pair of shoes and sits down on the ground to put them on.

"Any last words of wisdom?" he asks his friend while he laces the shoes up. David chuckles.

"Sadly I don't think it's that easy." David says. David's probably right, but he thought it was worth asking the man who's mentored him for years.

"Just trust your gut and do what's right, but remember, sometimes the right thing to do isn't the easy thing to do." David pulls him up when he's put the shoes on and taken on board his friends advice.

"And keep an eye on Emma." David says and he instantly scans the room finding her sitting in a bowling lane next to Lily lacing up her own shoes. Emma looks up catching his eye and she smiles, he smiles back.

"Come on." David says ruffling hair and he protests swatting his friends hands away.

"Let's bowl."

She looks up to find Killian smiling at her. She smiles back watching as David ruffles Killian's hair and she giggles.

"Emma." Lily says and she turns back to her friend.

"I have a question." Lily says looking rather amused.

"What is it?" she asks. Lily looks around the bowling alley to make sure no one is paying attention, but for the moment everyone else is too engrossed in their own conversation.

"Why is your shirt on inside out?" She looks down at her shirt and to her embarrassment she realises Lily's right, it is on inside out.

"I was um, in a hurry to get here." she says sneaking a peak back at Killian. Thankfully his clothes look like they are on the right way round, even his belt was back in place.

"Here." Lily says taking off her jacket and handing it to her.

"Thanks." she says her cheeks feeling flushed with embarrassment. She puts Lily's jacket on and it helps hide her strange fashion sense.

"So, did you two-?" Lily asks raising her eyebrows giving her a meaningful look.

"No we didn't. That's where it was going, but we didn't." she says understanding what her friend is trying to ask.

"And you're ready for that?'

"Yeah I am. I love him Lily." She means it she really loves him more than she would imagine possible. She's not even afraid of bring with Killian, not anymore.

"And he feels the same way?"

"He does." she says confidently. Killian hadn't actually said the words out loud yet, but she knows how he feels and she isn't scared of that. Lily bumps her shoulder.

"You love him." Lily teases.

"Shut up." she she says with a laugh bumping Lily back.

"What are you two talking about?" They both almost jump with fright, looking up at David and Killian standing behind them.

"Nothing." they both say at the same time stifling a giggle. David and Killian share a look of confusion before Killian climbs over and sits down next to her. David sits opposite them waiting for Mary Margaret who's talking to some other teachers from school. Regina, Will, Belle, Ruby and Victor join them before Mary Margaret does. When David's fiancé finally joins them Killian's arm is snaked across her waist and she's wishing they were somewhere more private.

"How is this going to work with so many people?" Killian asks Mary Margaret looking around at all the people in the bowling alley.

"Well there's ten people in a team so we've all split into groups," Mary Margaret explains.

"Lily, your mother is over there if you want to go and join her?" the school teacher offers pointing to where Lily's mother sits in a team amongst the people in Killian and David's police force.

"No she's alright, I'll stay here." Lily says.

"Alright." she says, ready to get this on the road.

"Who wants to go first?"

As it turns out she's pretty good at bowling. Will and David win the first two games they play, but she manages to come second and third, not bad for someone who has never been bowling. After the second game most of the guests start to leave, but her friends stay and a few of Killian's coworkers join them. Graham, August, Jefferson and Tink. She keeps a weary distance from Graham, but they're all really nice, even Graham.

"Another game?" she asks eagerly. Everyone else groans.

"No more please." Belle begs, who's come last in both games. Will smiles and gives Belle a obviously much needed hug.

"Come on." Lily says supporting her idea for another round.

"It's supposed to be a party."

"Alright." David says conceding to her request.

"Yay." she says jumping up and down excitedly.

"Mate, you've created monster." Killian grumbles and everyone laughs.

"Why don't we make this a bit more interesting?" Ruby suggests.

"What did you have in mind?" Killian asks beside her, showing more interest at the prospect of another game.

"The loosing team buys the rest of us celebratory drinks." There's a chorus of cheers from all the boys and she shakes her head in amusement.

"And," Ruby continues.

"It's girls against boys."

"Now you're talking." Tink says in approval. They all look to David who's in charge of the decision making.

"Fine." David says and even Mary Margaret and Belle look pleased.

"Don't get any ideas." David says sternly looking at her and Lily.

"Soda for you both." Both she and Lily are fine with David's ruling.

"So, who who's p first?" Graham asks rubbing his hands together in glee.

"I'll flip you for it." Jefferson suggests pulling a dollar out of his back pocket.

"Go on then." David says quickly loosing control of the situation. Jefferson lifts the dollar just so it's in her line of sight. He raises his eyebrow at her.

"Tails." she calls and Jefferson flips the coin, sending it high into the air and and catching it again.

"Heads." he proclaims triumphantly and all the boys cheer again.

"Let me see that." Tink says quickly swiping the coin out of Jeffersons hand . Tink looks at the coin.

"You trickster." she exclaims.

"It's a double sided coin." Jefferson smiles and then runs a mile.

"Hey, come back here." Tink yells chasing after the trickster.

"You guys can still go first." she says looking around at all the boys.

"You're going to need all the help you can get." she says confidently.

"Is that right?" Killian asks raising a challenging eyebrow.

"Aye." she says leaning in for a brief kiss, not caring about anyone else.

"Hey!" Lily says pulling her back.

"No kissing the enemy." Killian smiles winking at her. He could never be the enemy.

"So." she says licking her lips sheepishly.

"Are we ready?" David asks them all. Mary Margaret gasps loudly.

"What is it?" David asks clearly thinking something is wrong.

"David, we forgot the cake."

"Cake? What cake?" Lily chirps.

"We bought a cake. It's not a birthday party unless you have cake." Mary Margaret explains looking at her with a friendly smile.

"Please tell me it's not ice cream. Some of us are a bit more refined." Mary Margaret rolls her eyes at Regina's comment.

"It's chocolate."

"So where is this cake?" Will asks. It seems as though they're all more interested in eating chocolate cake than anything else.

"I got them to put it in the fridge. I'll go ask if I can go get it". David says making a move to stand up.

"I'll get it if you like." she says standing up. Her legs are in need of a little walk anyway.

"You sure?" David asks slowly sitting back down.

"Yeah it's fine."

"Alright. Just ask if you can go collect a cake from the fridge and if they ask it's under the name David." she nods at David's instruction.

"I'll be back in a sec." she says leaving the group and walking up to the counter.

"What can I do for you?" a young boy about her age asks her from over the counter.

"I'm wanting to collect a birthday cake under the name David."

"Is it chocolate?" the boy asks pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, that's right." she says nodding glad there's not going to be any misunderstandings.

"My boss put it in the fridge. Just go through the door next to the bathrooms, it'll lead you into a wide corridor, just keep going until you see a door with word 'staff' written on it. The cake is in the fridge in the corner if that room." the boy directs.

"Thanks." she says

"No problem." the boy says giving her a friendly smile and she sets off to find herself a cake.

They all set themselves up in their teams. Boys on one side, girls on the other. From where he sits between David and Will he can see Emma approach a young boy at the counter, asking for directions and then heading off to get their cake.

"So are you excited?" he asks David. It's still a strange concept that in two days time David and Mary Margaret will be leaving Storybrooke, it's an even stranger concept to think he's going to step into David's shoes.

"Yeah I am. I'm glad I've got someone to share it with." David says looking across at Mary Margaret.

"God you're worse than I am." he says with a laugh. David chuckles in agreement and they fall silent listening in to snippets of everyone else's conversations. Tink and Jefferson have come back and are still fighting about Jeffersons coin trick, Graham and August are talking about motorbikes, Will and Victor about the women in their lives. On the other side Mary Margaret and Lily are talking about Mary Margaret's wedding preparations, Regina listening begrudgingly, while Belle and Ruby are taking of a beautiful bed and breakfast down the road. Granny's if he hears correctly.

"Killian!" David yells and there's something in David's voice that draws his attention when he speaks, something between fear and panic sound in his friend voice. But when he follows David's line of sight fear instantly grips his insides, panic clawing at his throat. He has to get Emma, now.


	41. Stolen moment

His eyes are glued to the TV above them. A moment ago it had their teams on it, girls against boys, but not anymore. Now the screen is a message, a message he reads over, and over again. 'Enjoy the party. I'm always watching, Emma.' The screen flickers to a black and white skull, flickering over and over again before it flicks to a clear image. No one is talking anymore they're all looking at the same terrifying image.

"Is that-?" Regina asks.

"Oh my god." Mary Margaret gasps horrified, because it's not another threat that's appeared on the screen it's Emma walking down a wide dark corridor and the video shows her walking towards a door with the word staff on it.

"Is this some kind of sick twisted joke?" Belle asks.

"No. He's here." Lily answers sounding as terrified as he feels. He jumps up and runs to the counter in one swift motion.

"There was a young woman with blonde hair here a second ago. Where did you send her?" he asks frantically. The boy Emma was talking to looks at him confused.

"The door next to the bathrooms, down the corridor into the staff room." the boy says pointing in the direction of the bathrooms.

"Is everything alright?'' The boy asks as he runs off to find Emma. The boys directions are easy to follow and he emerges in a wide corridor, which he recognises from the screen, but no one is around, not Emma, and not her follower. He runs down the corridor and soon enough finds the door with staff on it. He's got no weapon to draw, but he kicks down the door anyway, making a loud cracking noise. Emma drops a plate with a large chocolate cake on it when he barges in.

"Killian. You scared the life out of me." she says raising her hand to sit on her chest, trying to calm her presumably beating heart.

"Emma, are you alright?" he asks moving to her side making sure she's alright, but apart from him giving her a nasty shock she looks fine. He looks around the room expectantly, but there's no one, just the two of them.

"I know this sounds strange," Emma says furrowing her forehead.

"But I could have sworn it felt like someone was following me just a minute ago."

"Emma, someone was following you." he says slowly trying not to freak her out too much.

"What?" she says her face whitening.

"Killian, what's going on?" she asks him. He's not exactly sure how to answer that question.

"I don't know." he admits.

"But we got to get you out of here." Emma seems to notice the urgency in his voice as if someone might jump out of the shadows at any moment and grab her.

"Come on." he says quickly grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room, running back down the hallway, keeping Emma as humanly close as possible and staying on high alert. When they come back into the bowling alley there are twice as many people as before and it makes it damn hard to see clearly.

"Stay close." he yells above the bustle of eager patrons and though he's holding onto Emma's hand tightly, she holding on just as tight, almost painfully so. They make their way towards the others pushing a few disgruntled patrons out of the way. They find Regina at the counter leaning over and pulling the boy towards her, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"I promise you Miss I don't anything about anything." he boy chokes looking terrified, rightly so, even he wouldn't like to on the receiving end of Regina's glare.

"Regina." Regina looks at him and then back at the boy. She groans shoving the boy backwards before turning to him and Emma.

"This idiot doesn't know anything." she says exasperatedly.

"Do you think he's lying?" he asks staring at the boy suspiciously.

"No. Believe me, I know when someone is lying to me." She seems to notice Emma hiding behind him

"David went to get the truck. You gotta get her out of here." Regina says nodding at Emma. He almost frowns before Regina turns to look at their Tv screen and it's like staring in the mirror. He, Regina and Emma are all on the small screen and he can just faintly read the text that appears on the screen.'Smile Mr Jones you're on camera.' Below the screen most of their friends have already scattered, especially those he works alongside. He hasn't got time to think, or worry about those left behind he has to get Emma somewhere safe.

"Go!" Regina says and he doesn't argue with her.

"Thank you." he says gratefully and Regina gives him a small parting smile. He runs for the doors, Emma's hand still wrapped around his own and they burst through the doors, finding David's car parked right in front of them.

"Get in." David says from the drivers seat, nodding his head towards the back seats. He nods at his friend and quickly opens the back door finding Mary Margaret and Belle all pready seated, Will's in the front seat next to David.

"Oh thank god." Mary Margaret says visibly relaxing upon seeing both he and Emma.

"Ladies." he says first helping Emma into the car and following close behind slamming the door shut. They don't really fit in the cramped seats, but no one says anything.

"Find anything?" David starting up the car, before driving away at twice the speed limit.

"No.' he says as Mary Margaret takes Emma's other hand in a very motherly gesture.

"But they were still filming." he informs his partner. David punches the steering wheel tooting the horn loudly and they all jump.

"Jesus!" David says and he can see his friend shake his head in the car mirror.

"What does this mean?" Belle asks.

"I don't know." he says.

"Where's Lily?'' Emma asks looking up suddenly, concerned for her friends welfare.

"Graham took her home. Don't worry she'll be fine." David assures and Emma rests her head on Mary Margaret's shoulder and the older woman holds her tightly in a comforting embrace. At the speed David's going it doesn't take them long to drive through Storybrooke.

"Look, let's just go back to the apartment and we can sort this whole mess out." he says.

"You sure that's what you want?" David asks giving him a meaningful look through the mirror.

"Yes." he says through clenched teeth. When the car drives down their street every parking space is full with other peoples colourful cars.

"Dammit." David says. This is the most anger he's seen from his friend in a long time.

"You park the car we'll meet you up there." he says opening the door and climbing out.

"Killian, wait!" David yells but he doesn't. He grabs Emma's hand pulling her from the car and up the stairs to the apartment. He knows the others will be right behind them, but he just wants to take her up to their apartment, shut the door, lock it and pretend it'll keep out the demons lurking frighteningly close. He finds the key to the door in his pocket and turns to Emma while he fiddles with the lock

"Don't worry love we'll work it out." he assures the key turning in the lock and he pushes the door open without taking his eyes off Emma.

"It'll be alright." he says watching as Emma's eyes go wide starring into the apartment.

"Killian!" she says pointing a shaking finger into the apartment beyond him. He turns around and takes in the sight before him.

"Bloody hell!" he curses loudly.

Everywhere he looks there's Emma's name and destruction. The dining room table is smashed in the middle, the two halves caving in on each other. the chairs lie at odd angles missing legs and such, the tea set that usually sits in the middle of their table is smashed into tiny pieces on the floor, a teacup with a triangular chip at the brim lies at their feet. Their couches have been slashed repeatedly, stuffing oozing out of the deep cuts. Everything breakable has been shattered, there's even a round hole in the window, cracks splintering out from the centre like veins creeping out of a heart. Tagged across the surface of every overturned surface is Emma's name. Emma Swan, Emma Swan, Emma Swan. Again and again and again.

"What's wrong?" David asks climbing up the stairs leading a procession of Mary Margaret and his flat mates to join them in the viewing of the destruction.

"Bloody hell!" Will exclaims repeating his curse phrase.

"How could this happen?" Belle asks speaking the words on all their lips. Belle steps into the apartment and leans down to pick up the chipped teacup.

"No don't!" David yells before Belle can touch the cup.

"Don't touch anything."

"I'm going to make sure there no one still here." Belle says determinedly.

"Belle don't." Will says catching Belle's arm before she can move. Will doesn't say anything but it's clear he's worried for Belle's safety.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." Belle assures going off towards the kitchen first.

"Alright, we can go in. Just whatever you do, no one touch, or move anything. This is a crime scene." David says authoritatively.

"Alright?" They all nod in silent agreement. David steps through first, following after Belle just in case she needs help, Will does the same. Mary Margaret gently takes Emma's hand once again and they step over the threshold together. He steps into his home last.

"There's no one here." David says as he, Will and Belle all come back to the main room.

"I'm going to call Graham get everyone over here as son as possible and see if they found anything at the bowling alley." David says opening his phone and punching in the number rather aggressively.

"You guys will need somewhere to stay for the night." David tells Will, covering the speaker on his phone with his hand. The ring on David's finger catches the light.

''I'll call Ruby in a minute." Belle says walking over to where Emma and Mary Margaret are standing behind the slashed couches. Belle gives Emma a hug while Mary Margaret rubs Emma's back in soothing circles. He tries to give Emma a reassuring smile, but it's forced and false. It might help to if there was something that was actually reassuring. Emma doesn't look too good and it saddens him after all the progress she's made. He turns away, pulling a handkerchief from his jacket and pushing the still ajar door shut. His palm lies flat against the door and he closes his eyes for a moment taking a steadying breath. Something wet touches his hand and he opens his eyes looking at his hand finding a splash of red running down his finger. He follows the grains of wood up to its source and when he looks up he gets the fright of his life and he knows Emma's seen it too because she lets out a strangled sob. Pinned to the front door with one of their kitchen knifes is a photo of Emma, topless in a field of pink roses. She's lying on top of someone else and though it's not visible in the photo, he knows it's him beneath her. This photo isn't more than a few hours old, a private intimate moment, stolen from them. Written on the door beneath the photo, in red paint that looks hauntingly like blood is the message... 'Wouldn't want this to be your last birthday because I will always find you, Emma Swan.' How did they let this happen?

Hope this wasn't too dark, or creepy, weird, or full on.


	42. Don't say it

His apartment, his home becomes a crime scene, littered with police. He'd offer to help, but he's not sure he'd be of any use. He probably should have gone with Emma, Mary Margaret and Tink back to Lily's house, or at the very least with Belle and Will to find sheltered residence with Victor and Ruby, but somehow he couldn't leave. He just stands in the middle of all the chaos, one arm wrapped around himself, the other arm sitting on top of that arm with his chin resting in his palm. He can't stop staring at the photo on the door, the photo of Emma. Somehow something that a few hours ago meant something precious and sacred now, now he doesn't know what it means, he just knows it isn't good. Even the knife that holds the photo in place has been dipped in red paint and the knife is positioned exactly where her heart would be. That thought alone is enough to make his stomach roll. He can see Leroy approach him out of the corner of his eye.

''What do you want Leroy?" he asks bluntly he's not in the mood for any fooling around.

"Looks like your sister got herself some trouble here eh?" Leroy says nodding his head slowly.

"What did you say?" he asks turning sharply. For the other mans sake he hopes he did not just hear what he thought he heard.

" I said it looks like your sister got herself some trouble."

"What's did you say?" he roars grabbing Leroy by the collar of his jacket and running him backwards until the shorter man hits the wall, hard.

''Do you think this funny do you? Huh?" he yells slamming Leroy back against the wall.

"My girlfriend's being threatened and you think this is funny." He raises his hand ready to deck Leroy who shrinks like a violet, but David grabs his fist and pushes it back. David doesn't say anything, he doesn't need to. After a minute his rage calms, marginally and he lets go of Leroy and he turns around finding his colleges in a semicircle around him. They don't look at him with anger, well maybe Leroy does, but the others rather look at him with pity. He can't stay here. He pushes past David and hopes they've already dusted for fingerprints before closing his handle around the doorknob, opening the door and then slamming it shut behind him.

He finds a seat halfway down the staircase, away from everyone else just him and his troubles. He buries his head in his hands his mind racing with questions, doubts and fears. The stair behind him creaks with someone's weight.

''Go away!" he yells.

"You alright?" David asks sitting beside him on the step apparently ignoring his request to be alone.

"I'm fine." he spits.

"You sure because you almost put Leroy's head through a wall back there." David points out.

"I thought it would match the decor." he jokes dryly. He sighs raising his head out of his hands and looking at his friend.

"How can we have nothing?" he asks defeatedly. Nothing was precisely all they had. The bowling alley had only been able to tell them that someone had hacked into one of the cameras in the main area, the one that had put Regina, Emma and himself on the TV screen all at the same time. Apparently they only had other cameras in actual rooms, not hallways where creeps stalk teenage girls. All the camera showed in the staff room was Emma getting the cake and him kicking in the door. As for any footage in the alleys computer systems room that had been stolen by whoever was responsible for all of this. Based on prior events he seriously expects them to find any tangible evidence left behind in his apartment.

"I don't know." David admits sounding just as defeated. There's a long, drawn out pause and he can feel the weight of the unspoken words slowly crushing him.

"Killian."

"Don't! Don't say it!" he yells standing up and walking down the stairs because he knows what David wants. David follows him anyway placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You know you can't protect her every second of everyday." he says sympathetically.

"You have to protect her and do the right thing."

"What if we get someone to guard the house, make sure nothings going to happen." he suggests hopefully.

"And then what?" David asks in all seriousness.

"How long do you think that would last before something else happens, something worse than vandalism and threats?"

"There has to be another way." he begs. He doesn't want to send her away.

"There isn't. You know that as well as I do." He knows David's right of course, he just wishes he wasn't. How could life be so cruel? They were finally happy and despite everything, in love. All he wants to so is go back in time fix where this all went horribly wrong. He's just so angry. He punches the wall. Once, twice, three times, over and over, and over again. At some stage he starts crying, letting it all out. David lets him go for a bit until blood smears across the white wall and David pulls him back, sitting him on the last step. It doesn't stop the tears though and he just sits there shoulders shaking occasionally making a noise that sounds half like the cry of a banshee, and half like a wounded animal. David tries to comfort him, but nothing really works.

"I promised I won't leave her." he says his voice scratchy because he's throat feels as if there's sharps of broken glass shoved down his oesophagus.

"I know, but if something happened to her I know you'd never be able to forgive yourself." David says in understanding. Normally he'd dispute that nothing's going to happen to Emma, but he doesn't know that anymore. It takes a long time for him to reply. He sniffles like some five year old boy and rubs his eyes dry.

"Ok, but if we do this we got to do it soon and quickly. Emma can't know about it or she'll run." He hates the thought of keeping a secret from Emma, but as this day has clearly proven, they're out of options.

"So how do you want to do this?" David asks.

"I don't know." he says defeatedly.

"But I have a plan."

When they've devised a plan he loathes and hates with every fibre of his being, he heads over to Lily's house. Tink opens the door for him, guarding Emma just in case someone tries something tonight.

"Hey Killian. She's in her room." his colleague says greeting him with a warm smile.

"Thanks Tink." he says walking through to Emma's room. He knocks gently, pushing the door open. Emma's lying down on her bed, asleep in flannelette pyjamas and Mary Margaret sits by her side looking up at him as he enters the room.

"How is she?" he asks on approach.

"Not great." Mary Margaret admits.

"Victor came around before, he gave her something to help her sleep." the older woman explains. While he listens he watches Emma sleep. She looks so peaceful like this, off in her own dreamland.

"Did you find anything?" Mary Margaret asks him.

"No." he says shaking his head sadly.

"Who could do such a thing? Hasn't she suffered enough?"

"Yes, she has." he whispers quietly. Emma's suffered more than anyone should in a lifetime, death, loss, abuse, rape, trauma, not to mention the emotional and psychological scarring left behind. Mary Margaret looks up at him studying him intently.

"Killian ave you been crying?" Mary Margaret asks.

"I'm alright." he says clearing his throat.

"Killian." Mary Margaret says standing up and drawing him into a hug. She takes him by surprise but it's nice to have someone who cares so much.

"What's going on?"she asks drawing back.

"Um, you, you should go home." That way David can fill her in on what's happened and what the plan is as, well as Mary Margaret's part in,it.

"But-" she starts.

"David will explain every thing." he assures the teacher. Mary Margaret looks at him for a bit, confused, but he doesn't want Emma to over hear anything.

"Alright." She says finally. She picks up her handbag shrugging it over her shoulder and adjusting her cardigan.

"Lily and her mother are in the lounge room. Call me if you need anything, anything at all." Mary Margaret says rubbing his shoulder, giving a little smile. He waits until Mary Margaret's gone before he sits down in her chair pulling Emma's hand into his grasp. Soon this will be gone, she'll be gone. David had even made the suggestion of putting their plan forward to now, but he begged his friend for twenty four hours, then the plan will be over.

He almost falls asleep at Emma's bedside, but the nightmares wake him before he falls into the deeper part of sleep. He sits up straighter in no danger of falling asleep now. He puts a hand against Emma's cheek stroking the warm flesh tenderly and she stirs under his touch. Emma frowns slightly eyelids closed and then slowly he finds himself staring into her familiar green eyes.

"Killian?" she asks groggily.

"Hey." he whispers smiling.

"How you feeling?" he asks as she pushes herself up, running her tongue over her dry lips.

"Water." she says dryly, pointing behind him. He turns around finding a yellow coffee mug on the desk behind him and he hands it to her. She soothes her cough with the nourishing liquid and then puts it down on her bedside table. She doesn't ask if he's found anything, if there's any new development. Maybe, she doesn't want to know.

"I'm sorry about the game." she says as if a lost game of bowling is their biggest worry.

"Don't worry about it Swan"

"For the record we would have won." she says trying to make a joke because neither one of them quite knows what to say.

"Come here." she says lying back down on the bed, but this time moving over so there's enough room for him. He takes off his jacket and his shoes before climbing in beside her and pulling the blankets up over their shoulders. Her hands find their familiar spot, running through his hair. She leans over and gently touches his lips with hers. They probably shouldn't be doing this but he threads his fingers through her golden hair, angling her head and deepening the kiss, desperation leaking into it. He pulls away staring at her, memorising her face like, this happy and in love.

"Killian, what's wrong?" she asks sensing something is amiss. So perceptive.

"Nothing love. I'm fine." he lies forcing himself to smile.

"Why don't you try and get some more sleep." he suggests and she gives a small nod nuzzling against his chest. He wraps his arms around her tightly cherishing this short time they have together. Because tomorrow, he has to say goodbye.


	43. The last breakfast

The late morning sun streams through Emma's bedroom window, waking him up to it's warm and bright embrace. Emma's already awake watching him as he gets reacquainted with his surroundings.

"Hi." Emma whispers greeting him with a smile that is warmer than the sun streaming in through the window.

"Morning." he grumbles his voice thick with sleep.

"How did you sleep?" she asks.

"Alright." he replies stretching like a cat in the small bed, at least there were no nightmares. Emma sniffs the air like a sniffer dog on a trail as a mouth watering aroma creeps under the bedroom door.

"Bacon." she exclaims happily and her stomach growls loudly. Emma blushes with embarrassment and he chuckles.

"Come on love, I think we better go out and feed your inner beast." he teases helping Emma up and out of the bed. She shuffles into pokadot slippers before they make their way to the kitchen, the smell of food getting stronger the closer they get. They find Lily by the stove flipping eggs in a frypan like a pro.

"Good morning." Lily says putting the pan down on the stove and setting three black plates down on the kitchen bench.

"Good morning Lily." he and Emma reply at the same time and Emma laughs.

"I hope you're hungry." Lily says sliding two eggs onto each plate and pushing two towards them. He and Emma take their seats at the bench, mouths watering at the prospect of a warm breakfast. Lily pulls open the oven door and takes out a large tray of crispy bacon.

"That looks so good." Emma says practically drooling and Lily promptly puts two slices of bacon on their plates beside the eggs. Emma pulls out a draw on the side of the bench taking out knifes and forks for the three of them.

"Thanks." he says taking the utensils watching as Emma promptly slices open her egg making the bright orange yolk run all over the surface of the plate

"Where's your mother?" he asks Lily nibbling at the crispy bacon.

"She went to the store to get some bread." Lilly explains picking the third plate up in her hands.

"I'm going to go give this to Tink. Em, would you put the coffee on?"

"Sure." Emma says getting up and moving over to the coffee machine while Lily goes off to give Tink her breakfast.

"Hot cocoa?" she asks him holding up a mug that matches his breakfast plate.

"There's an offer I can't refuse." he says with a cheesy smile. Emma rolls her eyes, but he can see the corner of her mouth raise in a smile, at least she seems happier than last night. Lily and Tink join them while Emma's making hot chocolate and the coffee is brewing.

"Tink." he says offering his friend the seat next to him, the one that isn't Emma's.

"I would have thought you would have gone home by now." The poor thing looks like she's had no sleep and her hair is falling free from the bun on her head.

"Graham was supposed to come two hours ago but he texted and said he slept in, the bastard." Tink grumbles rubbing her eyes tiredly. He laughs and wraps his arm around his friend. The coffee is ready before the cocoa and Emma places a large cup of the caffeinated stuff in front of Tink.

"I love you." Tink says appreciatively taking a sip of the hot liquid. Emma gives Tink a sympathetic smile.

"Does anyone want crumpets?" Lily asks opening the fridge and pulling out five or so crumpets.

"Oh, I'll have one." Emma says enthusiastically returning to her task of making hot chocolate.

"What?" she asks when everyone stares at her.

"I'm hungry." she explains wringing under their gaze. They all laugh. He loves her, but that girl can eat. The doorbell rings.

"That's probably Graham now." Tink says taking another large gulp of coffee.

"Do up you want me to get it?" he asks them seeing as both Emma and Lily are doing stuff and Tink looks like she's about to fall off her chair at any moment. They all like the idea, especially Tink and he gives a little chuckle setting off. The doorbell rings again, insistently when he's just about to reach for the door handle.

"I'm coming." he yells pulling open the door. He freezes shaking his head when he finds Mary Margaret and David standing in the doorway.

"No." he says still shaking his head and looking at the watch on his wrist. He's made a point to try and not look at the time, at the hours waisting away, at how little time he has left with Emma.

"You're early!" he yells angrily.

"You're not supposed to be early. You're supposed to come at lunch time, then you were supposed to take her for a nice day out." he says pointing to Mary Margaret who shifts uncomfortably under his accusatory finger.

"While we get everything sorted and I try and figure out some way to say goodbye, someway to try and make it seem like I'm not abandoning her." he rambles.

"Killian, Killian, I know where early." David soothes talking annoyingly calmly.

"We are still doing all that. We are still sticking to the plan, your plan." David says it as if he wants this, he doesn't.

"We just have to move it forward a few hours." his friend explains. He wants to ask why, demand answers, but in the end it doesn't really matter the outcome is still the same.

"Is it Graham?" Tink yells running down the corridor and coming up behind him. She sighs deflated when she sees it's not Graham.

"Tink?" David asks looking at the only woman on their police force.

"I thought Graham was supposed to take over this morning."

"Yeah he was, but he slept in apparently." Tink explains.

"Well you can go now, I'm sure he won't be far." David says with a smile. Tink looks like she's about to protest but there's something in David's voice that doesn't make Tink question her instruction. He watches as she gets into her little, pale green car and drives away. He just stands there for a moment awkwardly staring at Mary Margaret and David. He lets out a deep sigh.

"You better come in." he says gesturing into the house. The couple come in wordlessly and they walk back into the kitchen.

"David. Mary Margaret." Emma says sitting up straighter in her seat upon seeing the couple.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Lily asks making a good host.

"You'll have to be quick before Emma eats it all."

"Hey." Emma says indignantly. He looks down at Emma's plate on the bench. She has eaten everything in her plate, crumpet included and, is he missing a piece of bacon? Emma gives him a guilty smile and he shakes his head smiling, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, forgetting himself for a moment.

"No, thank you, we've already eaten." Mary Margaret says.

"So what can we do for you?" Emma asks them obviously wondering why they're here.

"Is it about last night?" she adds and he can hear the slight waver in her voice as she asks the question.

"No, no. Nothing like that." Mary Margaret says hurriedly.

"Then why are you here?" Lily asks sipping a cup of coffee. He looks down at the cup of hot cocoa Emma's set in front of his plate, steam disappearing into the air, food slowly turning cold. On some level he registers that he should eat something, at the very least drink the hot cocoa Emma has lovingly prepared for him, but he's lost his appetite.

"Well I thought Emma and I could go shopping." Mary Margaret says simply.

"Okay." Emma says sounding skeptical. Even he has to admits it's not their best excuse but as long as it does the job it doesn't really matter.

"When?"

"No time like the present."

"You want to go shopping now?" Emma repeats.

"Can't we do it some other time?"

"Well David and I are leaving tomorrow." Mary Margaret reminds Emma. Technically both David and Mary Margaret are leaving today, so is Emma, she just doesn't know it yet.

"But Killian and I were going to go to the movies." Emma says looking up at him. He smiles down at her. With everything going on he'd almost forgotten about the day they had planned. They're wasted plans now.

"It's alright love, we can go another day." he tells her. False promises. Emma contemplates this for a moment before turning back to Mary Margaret and David.

"But what about, what happened?" she asks quietly.

"Don't worry we're taking care of it." David explains looking directly at him as the words fall out of the inspectors mouth.

"Alright. I'll go get changed." Emma says and Mary Margaret smiles in a way that he thinks is meant to convey excitement, but he can see the falsity of it, the cracks in the facade. Emma walks off to her room closing the door behind her and Lily goes off to the bathroom leaving just him, Mary Margaret and David.

"I don't like this." Mary Margaret says when she's sure the girls are can't hear them.

"Why do we have to lie to her?" the woman asks as David wraps his arms around her trying to comfort her.

"Because if she knew what we're doing she'd only try and run and she'd be in even greater danger." David explains.

"It just seems wrong." Mary Margaret's not wrong there.

"It'll be alright my love. In a few hours this will all be over."


	44. The sorry traitor

There's something about going out with Mary Margaret that feels wrong. She can't exactly put her finger on what it is, but something just feels off. Maybe it's the way she catches Mary Margaret constantly looking at her, then pretending she's not, or the way her friend looks up at the clock, or checking her phone every five minutes for some kind of message of salvation.

"Why do you keep checking your phone?" she asks Mary Margaret after catching her friend trying to discretely hide the distinct glow of the device.

"What? Oh, no reason." Mary Margaret says quickly burring her phone in her handbag.

"What's going on?" she asks as Mary Margaret walks over to a rack of clothes hanging against the wall squirming at her question. Though Mary Margaret

may have been the one to suggest this little shopping expedition, you'd never be able to tell that from the way she's acting.

"Have I don't something wrong?" she asks, maybe this was how motherly people reward friends who have done something wrong.

"No, you haven't done anything wrong." The older woman assures her giving her a smile that's all wrong.

"Then what's going on?" she asks. She can tell there's a reason Mary Margaret isn't her usually perky cheery upbeat self, she just doesn't know what it is.

"Why don't we go see that movie you and Killian were going to see?" Mary Margaret suggests quickly brushing aside her question. The teacher pulls out a fluro pink sweater from the rack of clothes and instantly puts it back seeing its bold colour.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to do that." Maybe her teacher feels guilty for spoiling the plans she made with Killian.

"We can just go home watch trashy Tv if you like." She's trying to alleviate any pressure Mary Margaret might be feeling but it seems to have the opposite effect.

"No!" Mary Margaret yells quickly making a few of the other shoppers look at them

"I'll thanks you to the movies. I insist." And it's the way Mary Margaret says it, trying to cover her insistence that makes her frown with confusion. She decides it's worth a shot and slowly nods her head in agreement.

"Great." Her agreement seems to cheer Mary Margaret up, at least for the moment.

"That's a beautiful necklace." her friend says pointing to the gold pendant hanging around her neck a special gift from Killian. She smiles running her fingers over the engraved surface,

"Killian gave it to me." she says proudly. She doesn't think this piece of news would upset anyone, but it seems to upset Mary Margaret.

"Is everything alright Mary Margaret?" she asks gently as the woman looks like she's about to burst into tears

"Oh I'm fine." the woman says plastering on a smile and wiping underneath her eye with a long finger.

"Just a bit emotional you know with the move and everything."

"Oh, but it'll be okay. You and David will be happy." she says not quite sure what to say, or how to comfort her friend. Mary Margaret sobs throwing her arms around her neck.

"Oh," she says awkwardly patting Mary Margaret on the back secretly hoping for the woman to get a grip.

"I'm so sorry Emma about that everything that's happened."

"It's not your fault. Mary Margaret, what's going on?" she asks. It's almost like Mary Margaret was sad and apologizing for something else entirely.

"Oh, I'm sorry Emma, I'm just a little emotional." Mary Margaret explains once again, pulling back.

"How about we go see that movie now?"

"Only if you're up to it." She's still trying to get her head wrap around Mary Margaret's ever changing mood.

"I am, I promise. From now only happy smiles." Mary Margaret promises linking her arm through hers and together they leave the store beginning their trek down main street towards the movie theatre. They walk and talk, laughing and slowly raising each other's spirits. They stop at intersection waiting for the traffic light to turn green and she looks up at the sky above them. A storm is brewing above them and it won't be long before it hits.

Graham lets him back into Lily's house some hours later. Emma's still with Mary Margaret, Lily's mother at work and according to Graham, who's standing guard, Lily has gone out, so he can do what he needs to do without any disturbances. Luckily Graham doesn't question why he's here. He can tell Graham knows something is going on, but only he, Mary Margaret and David all know of what they're planning. The less people that know the better and the safer Emma will be. He slips into Emma's room quietly and finds her suitcase, pulling it out from under her bed. He folds away her clothes into the traveling storage and tries to ignore the way everything smells like her and stirs guilt deep within him. There's another suitcase in Emma's closet and he puts any remaining objects from her cupboard inside, books, CDs, the lot. Next he packs the things in the drawer of her bedside table, which only really holds her sacred yellow envelope and a few loose legs of paper. Lastly, he packs the three photo frames on top of the bedside table, a group photo of them and their friends, one of her and Lily, and one of him and Emma together, dancing at the formal, arms wrapped around each other swaying gently to an inaudible song. He stares at the last photo for a long time before putting them it in the suitcase and zipping it shut. It's funny how one persons possessions, their life, can be packed away so neatly in such small compartments. He can hear the front door to the house open and Lilly's voice greets Graham who tries to stall her, but he can tell it's not working. He looks around the bedroom desperately trying to find two things, one way to hide the suitcases and a reason for why he's here before he gets sprung by Lily. He throws Emma's blankets over the suitcase and turns to the door just as it opens and Lily comes in.

"Killian. What are you doing here?" Lily asks finding him in her room.

"Nothing. What are you doing here." he asks automatically trying to act casual.

"I live here." Lily points out looking confused .

"Right sorry."

"You never told me why you're here." the teen says throwing off the bag on her back to land on her bed.

"Oh, I um, I left my phone here this morning so I thought I'd come and have a look for it." he explains rapidly scratching behind his ear nervously.

"Right." Lily says drawing out the word with skepticism.

"Any luck?"

"Um, no. Listen would you do me a favor, would you make me a hot cocoa?"

"What do I look like your personal slave?" Lily retorts.

"Fine." she says after a minute when he looks at her desperately give his best, most appreciative smile.

"Thanks." he says watching her move into the kitchen. He waits an extra minute before lifting the blankets and returning his attention back to Emma's suitcases. He looks around the room trying to figure out a way to get out of here without Lily seeing and he manages to open the bedroom window, gently lowering the first suitcase onto the ground outside. He's only got the second suitcase halfway through the window when Lily unexpectedly returns.

"Are you like Emma, cinnamon on top?" Lily says the last words dying on her tongue as she looks up to see what he's doing.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asks angrily and he hurriedly manages to drop the other suitcase down on the other side of the window.

"Why are you taking Emma's stuff out the window?" the girl asks. He doesn't answer, he doesn't know how to. Lily promptly walks over to Emma's cupboard throwing the doors open and finding it empty. She spins around to face him and he tries to flee out the door but Lily steps in front of him, stoping him.

"You're sending her away aren't you?" she asks crossing her arms across her chest waiting for his answer.

"Yes." he admits with great sadness.

"It's for the best." He pushes Lily aside walking done the hall back towards the door. Lily scoffs following him.

"You can't seriously believe that." He tells himself it's for the best because he hopes if he says it enough it'll come true.

"I'm doing this to protect her at least this way if she's in witness protection no one will be able to hurt her."

"You think Spencer's fingers only reach to the town line. He'll always find her no matter where she is."

"Then what do you suggest?" he asks stopping in the middle of the hall to listen, because maybe she'll have the perfect plan and he can call all of this off.

"You have to stop being a coward and protect her."

"I'm trying to protect her." he yells angrily turning around to face Emma's best friend.

"I've been trying to protect her since I found her bloodied and broken in that house, but I can't, he's too powerful. Don't you get that? It's the only reason I'm doing this, to protect her."

"Well then I'm calling her she has a right to know." Lily says taking out her phone.

"No don't." he says swiping the phone from Lily before she can tell Emma anything.

"Fine then I'll just have to tell her myself." she says determinedly. She tries to move past him, but this time it's his turn to block her.

"Get out of my way Killian." Lily shouts. There's a cupboard in the side of the wall and he pulls it open pushing Lily inside.

"What are you doing?" she asks him.

"I'm sorry, truly I am." And he is with all his heart.

"She's never going to forgive you." Lily says and he closes the door on her words because he knows Emma probably wont ever forgive him, but as long as she's safe and alive he doesn't care. There's a key conveniently in the cupboard lock and he turns it, locking Lily inside.

"You traitor." Lily yells pounding on the wooden door for him to let her out. He doesn't try and dispute her because that's exactly what he is, a traitor. He passes Graham on the way out and he gives Graham Lily's phone and the cuboard key. He tells his friend to let Lily out in two hours and Graham solidly agrees. By that time Lily will be too late to do anything, and Emma will be gone.


	45. Forgive me

He stands beside the car, David next to him as they wait for Mary Margaret and Emma to return. The tense atmosphere between them matches the brewing storm above them. The heavens haven't broken yet, but he suspects it won't be long until the rain is pouring down.

"I'll never be able to see her again will I?" he asks David. It's not like he doesn't know it already but it's only just really beginning to sink in.

"Killian, I don't know exactly. I'm sure if they ever think it's safe enough they might let her out and she'll come find you." David makes it sound like he's sending Emma off to prison or something and it's not helping. Sadly, he knows the likelihood of ever seeing Emma is pretty much non existent.

"But she'll have a new identity, a new life. She'll be different." David doesn't disagree with him there.

"I've deleted all trace of Emma here." David explains matter of factly.

"So it'll be like she'll have never existed." he says bluntly.

"No one will ever be able to find her." Not even him. He's trying to pretend the thought of loosing all trace of Emma isn't upsetting him.

"I'll send you a postcard." David says lightly he nods with a sad smile. They settle back into thick silence for a while.

"Killian." David says gently after five minutes have passed. His partner sighs deeply.

"Killian I don't think I have to tell you that Emma's not going to like this, but you must do, or say whatever you have to get her in that car."

"Don't worry David I know what I have to do."

The minute he sees Emma coming towards them from the other side of the street dread fills him. He's not sure he has the strength to do this.

"You can do this." David encourages sensing his wavering strength. Before he's ready the two women are upon them.

"Hey. How was your day?" David says stepping forward and pecking Mary Margaret lightlyon the cheek.

"It was great." Emma says beaming happily.

"Mary Margaret took me to the movies and we had the largest popcorn and ice creams." He's glad Emma's had a good last day, that Mary Margaret has helped give this to her before they uproot her and send her away.

"How was your day?" she asks looking between him and David. He looks at David before he answers her question.

"I've had better." he replies honestly taking a small step closer. He's spent the day lying and deceiving people, deceiving her.

"Is everything alright?" she asks stroking a hand down his cheek and he leans into her touch kissing her plan gently.

"We should get going." David says disrupting their moment.

"What?" Emma asks looking at the inspector with confusion.

"But I thought you weren't leaving until tomorrow."

"We decided to leave a little earlier." David says giving her a small smile like its no big deal. Emma's right, the couple were supposed to leave tomorrow, not today, but as David explains, plans change.

"Here I'll put that in the car." David says taking Mary Margaret's purse from her. Emma uses the time to draw the other woman into a hug holding on tight.

"I'll miss you." Emma says hugging Mary Margaret tightly who looks like a stiff doll but manages a smile when Emma pulls away. Emma turns to say goodbye to David and it's only then that he notices his friend has lifted the lid on the boot to put Mary Mary Margaret's handbag away and exposed Emma's suitcases packed away, unmistakably hers.

"David, why are my suitcases in your boot?" Emma asks frowning at the older man. When David doesn't answer Emma looks at Mary Margaret and then to him.

"Killian? Wh-what's going on?" she asks as David slams the boot shut. It's all on him now.

"David and Mary and Mary Margaret are leaving now, yes, but you're going with them."

"What why? I don't understand." He steps forward trying to get her to calm down.

"David and Mary Margaret are driving you to the city. We're putting you into witness protection."

"But, but you said you'd protect me." He closes his eyes in shame.

"I know I did Emma but I can't. I thought I could but it's just too dangerous. You need to protected. I'm sorry, truly." Emma takes a step back looking at them all slowly absorbing this information.

"You all knew." she whispers her voice breaking a little.

"You lied to me!" Emma yells glaring at Mary Margaret.

"I asked you what was wrong and you said nothing. You could have told me. You lied to me." Mary Margaret shrinks under Emma's blame sharing in some of his guilt.

"Come on Emma that's enough." David says opening the car door and gently taking hold of Emma's arm trying to get her to come quietly into the car and out of this little town. Unfortunately for them, Emma's never been one for coming quietly.

"I'll bet this was your idea." she screams at David but even he looks wrecked.

"Well I'm not going. You can't make me!" she shouts angrily pulling her arm out of David's reach.

"Tell them Killian." Emma begs him taking a step closer while he takes one back. Nothing would give him greater pleasure to do what she wants.

"Emma," he says gently trying to make her understand.

"I know this is hard and it might take some time, but eventually you can have a normal life, out there in the world, just like you always wanted." he says with a sad smile. She'll have the perfect life, it just won't be with him.

"I don't want that life I want a life here with you, a future with you. A house by the beach, a white picket fence, a son we'll call Liam and a dog we'll call Einstein, you know because you're obsessed with that movie back to the future." Emma says sniffling giving a choked chuckle. He remembers sitting in his apartment watching back to the future with Emma and everything she describes is what he's wished for their future together, better even, but it's a future they'll never have.

"I'm sorry Swan, it's for the best." He feels like a robot saying that line over and over again until it makes him cringe with insincerity.

"No. I don't believe that." she says frantically.

"Killian please I'm begging you don't do this. We'll find another way, together."

"I'm sorry Swan, there is no other way. This is the only to keep you safe." He might not like the idea of sending her away, but the thought of her living here constantly under threat, with the possibility of meeting a horrible and untimely death is far worse.

"I'll stay here and do whatever you want." she says desperately.

"What I want is for you to get in that car with Mary Margaret and David and to be safe."

"Why can't you come with us. I love you and I can't loose you." He doesn't know what to say to get her in the car and if she doesn't get in soon he'll loose his nerve and she'll be in danger. There are tears in her eyes, glistening in the light.

"Unless you don't love me." she says suddenly.

"This isn't about love." he says firmly. He loves her with all of his heart, even if he hasn't said the words out loud yet.

"Either you love me, or you don't. You wouldn't do this if you love me." she says and he's trying not to break, to cave because he loves her so much and he looks away.

"See I know you love me Killian. We can work this out, everything will be alright." she says with a small smile wiping her tears and reaching forward to hug him. As if everything will be okay, but it won't.

"Emma," he says grabbing her arms before she can reach him. He holds her hands firmly, forcing himself to look into those beautiful green eyes. He bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from crying, forcing himself to do what needs to be done.

"I don't love you." he says slowly, each word a curse and a lie from his tongue. He takes a step back letting go of Emma as she processes his lie. Her face makes him feel like someone has reached inside his chest and is slowly, painfully squeezing his heart to dust.

"No!" Emma yells her voice breaking, pain contorting her features.

"No!"" She shakes her head refusing to believe him, tears streaming down her face, but he's done the job, he's broken her. She cries a broken sob in the night, her legs giving out beneath her. He doesn't step forward to catch her he just stands there, motionless and empty. David takes his chance and grabs Emma from behind pulling her backwards.

"Come on Emma, it'll be alright." his friend says pulling Emma towards the car.

"No, Killian." Emma yells. He looks at Mary Margaret who's crying herself, tears running the length of her face, before falling to the earth. He turns his back on Emma, on the promises he has made, on the woman he loves.

"Killian please." she begs her voice breaking in desperation and then the car door slams shut and he can't hear her screams anymore.

"I'm sorry." David says and he feels someone squeeze his shoulder, Mary Margaret he's guessing and then two more car doors close. He turns around for one last fleeting glance as the cars engine starts up and it drives down the street. He wants to run after her tell, her he's sorry that he's lying that, everything will be alright, that he loves her, but he doesn't. He just stands in the middle of the road, his tears mixing with the rain that pours down staying long after the cars gone and all he's left with is broken promises and a memory.

"Forgive me."


	46. The next arc

Dear wonderful Readers,

Fear not, for this is not the end. The chapter of 'Found and Rescued' is closed but the next arc is still to come, in 'Shooting Swans.'

Shooting Swans.

**It's been four years since Killian last saw Emma, four years since he tried to protect her. A lot can happen in four years. She was supposed to be safe in witness protection, she was supposed to be happy and live her life. Now, he's unexpectedly called back to rescue her once again and soon discovers, safety is as elusive as Emma's tormentor. With broken hearts, loss and hatred, the only question is, who will survive and who won't. **

Thank you so much for reading my story, for all the support, followers, favorites and reviewers. Your support and encouragement mean the world. Please let me know what you thought of the last installment, (or just the whole thing) and what you think is still to come.

I can assure you it won't be long until I post the first chapter.

Best wishes, Lulling.


	47. Wherever you are

This story is a continuation of the story Found and Rescued I just haven't decided if I'm going to make this story separate or continue it on in Found and Rescued, so for now I'm just doing both. This first chapter is very short and I'll post another tomorrow but please let me know what you think and enjoy.

'You have arrived at your destination.'

"Yeah right!" he yells back at the directory system. He was most definitely not at his destination. He looks out the car window, at the dead end in front of him. There are houses and buildings on either side of him and he has no idea where he's meant to be going but he knows one thing for sure, this isn't it. He turns off the assistant directory muttering under his breath about new technology and false promises of making life easier, the reality of it was technology just made things harder, and made him lost. Instead of using technology to lead him in the right direction he leans over to open the compartment under the passenger dashboard and pulls out a rather worn but trustworthy map. He finds where he is on the map and where he's supposed to go and sets the car in motion. He hates coming out of Storybrooke's borders and into the city. In Storybrooke everything is easy. He knows the land, the people, the trouble makers but out here in the big city he just feels lost and dwarfed by the huge buildings. At least this trip was only for one night and if he's honest with himself he's not quite sure why he's here, driving round and round in circles. He has Graham and whoever sent him the postcard and concert ticket to him to blame for his predicament. Still the thought of some decent music and maybe some harmless flirting with some strange girl whose name he'd probably forget by morning was better than the thought of sitting at home with a glass of rum, alone. A week ago he had received an envelope in the mail with his name on it and inside was a ticket to a music concert and a post card of New York. He still hasn't the faintest clue who sent it or why, it was going to be a surprise. He'd looked up the band on the internet 'Shooting Swans' consisting of an unknown boy on acoustics and equally anonymous girl singing. This elusive band had recorded two albums and were getting quite successful, but no one knew who these people were. They were never seen, no photos, no names, until now. This concert he's going to is the first live performance of 'Shooting Swans' in a small stadium in central New York. He'd listened to a couple of their songs and the woman's voice and the lyrics seemed hauntingly familiar. He turns the car into a large parking lot and this time he knows he has found the right destination. The car park is filled with a variety of cars all different makes, models and colours and there's a mob of people queuing up and pouring into the stadium just beyond the car park, eager to take this opportunity to see the mysterious band. He parks the car quietly sitting back in the drivers seat and looking at himself in the mirror. Sometimes he hardly recognises himself. He's still got deep blue eyes, a thin scar on his cheek and he still has the same dark brown hair just cut shorter making it stick up at odd ends when he doesn't want it to. He's the same, but so much has happened in the past four years. He'd settled into his position as inspector and the head of his small police devision. He'd moved out of the apartment he used to share with a Will and Belle to a small abandoned house next to the police station, that no matter how many people it held still felt empty and soulless. Tink and Jefferson had gotten married and Tink had just given birth to a beautiful little girl. Victor Whale had joined his older brother working at Storybrooke hospital, Ruby still loyally by his side. Regina was still where she was four years ago, consoling the broken people of Storybrooke and he often went drinking with her after work on a Friday night and he knew she was sharing the loneliness that he felt not having someone to love. He hasn't seen Lily for about two years and he certainly copped it once she knew Emma was gone, she wasn't the only one. Lily, Regina, Will, Whale, Ruby, Belle, they'd all given him hell for sending Emma away, not that he'd blame them. He'd made good, no very good friends with rum in the year that followed after Emma's departure. Regina had been one of the people to pull him out of his self pity, at least enough to pretend nothing wrong, until soon enough he could almost fool himself into thinking it to be true. As for Emma herself, well he knew nothing about who she was, or where she was, just that he'd left them both with broken hearts and every night he went to bed praying that somewhere out there the woman he loved was safe.


	48. David

It takes a while by the finally manages to get through the crowd of people and into the stadium. Even though it's only a small stadium there seems to be an unusually large number of guards and security personnel looking around on high alert. He hands his ticket to the guard in charge of seating and the guard looks at the ticket, then back at him before leading him off to his seat. The guard takes him away from the central part of the stadium, up a long flight of stairs and into a small room from where he can see the empty stage at an angle of elevation. He's about to ask the guard why they're here when the man turns to him.

"You're Mr Jones?" the guard asks him. He looks sat the guard dressed in uniform, gleaming bald head and a ragged moustache.

"Yes." he replies nodding his head at the guards question.

"Mr Killian Jones?"

"Yes!" he says raiding his voice with growing impatience.

"What's going on?"

"Wait here." the guard says leaving through a door different to the one they entered the room through. He looks around the room wondering what's going on and turning his back on the door, instead turning to face the stage. It's empty now except for two or three microphones and a few staff running back and forth, he is early after all, but the buzzing from the crowd is gradually getting louder in anticipation. He can hear the guard come back behind him and he turns around to face him, but it's not the guard he finds.

"David!"

"Killian!" David says pulling him into a hug.

"I don't understand." he says smiling at his friend and pulling out of David's embrace.

"What are you doing here?" he asks his friend.

"Well who do you think sent you the postcard?"

"That was you?" He had told David to send him a postcard when he left, but that was four years ago and he'd pretty much given up any hope of hearing from his friend any time soon.

"Well, me and Mary Margaret." David explains.

"Did you two get married yet? Do I owe you congratulations?" he asks trying hard not to ask David when the last time he saw Emma was, or heard from her even.

"No not yet unfortunately." David says with a sad smile.

"It's been four years." he points out, hoping the couple haven't broken up and he's just made the mistake of trending on David's toes.

"I know, but life has a funny way of getting in the way of things." There's something about the way David talks that's frighteningly sobering, a harsh reality.

"You haven't changed a bit. Well maybe a few pounds heavier and a few more grey hairs." he teases looking his friend up and down, head to tail.

"Hey watch it!" David responds and the mood instantly lightens. Sometimes he forgets how much he misses David, his advice, his rationality, his friendship and being like the father he didn't have. He missed Mary Margaret too, her compassion, her kindness and generous heat. Of course he doesn't miss Mary Margaret and David half as much as he does Emma.

"You cut your hair." David says pointing to the mob of dark hair sitting on top of his head.

"Yeah." he says sadly He'd cut his hair not long after Emma left. He wasn't sure why exactly, maybe it was because every time he moved his fringe out of his face, or ran his hand through his longer hair it only brought memories of Emma doing the same. Memories that reminded him of her.

"I still don't understand why you invited me here." he says to David. As much as he likes catching up about old times the suspense is killing him.

"What's going on? I thought you'd be off protecting your charge leading a high paced life of espionage." Ok, so maybe he was being a little over dramatic, but he certainly wasn't expecting to find David still in the same country, let alone at a music concert in New York City.

"Who says I'm not?" David asks and he opens his mouth to reply but David holds up a hand to silence any further questions.

"Follow me and we can talk." David says gesturing for him to follow. He raises his arms in exasperation, sighs and then follows David. This time he's lead through the back part of the stadium, through hallways and more stairs, until they reach a door reading 'backstage area'.

"David where are we going?" he asks growing tired of all the cloak and dagger.

"You'll see." David says clapping him on the back.

"Graham's here too." David adds.

"Is his girlfriend her too?" he asks David.

"Girlfriend? What girlfriend?"

"Oh never mind." he says letting the subject drop. He knows Graham has been seeing someone in the last couple of years, he also knows that the relationship must be going strong because not last week, right before Graham had asked for three weeks leave, he'd seen his friend buying an engagement ring with a blue sapphire as the centre piece. He has no idea who Graham's mystery girl is just that she's clearly someone very special to him.

"Come on." the older man ushers impatiently as he lags behind. They stop in front of a private door, different then any previous ones and there's an armed security guard posted outside. The guard moves away when he sees David but looks at him skeptically, trying to asses the level of threat he poses.

"He's with me." David says but it doesn't seem enough for the guard.

"Show him your badge." David says turning to him.

"What?" he asks confused.

"Your badge, show it to him."

"Why?" he asks looking between David and the guard.

"Just do it." He groans but reaches into his jacket to procure what David asks for. He shows the guard his inspector status, finally enough proof of who he is and the guard moves away.

"David, what is going on?" he asks for what feels like the tenth time.

"I'll explain in a second." David says knocking on the door.

"Graham it's me." his friend calls through the door. The sound of locks unbolting can be heard from the other side of the door before the door opens. Graham stands in the doorway just as he saw him last no more than a week ago, but that's not what catches his eye. He doesn't need to ask David when the last time he saw Emma was, because she's standing right in front of him.


	49. Emma

"Emma." he whispers his voice catching in his throat as he looks at the beautiful blonde woman standing behind Graham in the corner of the room. If there was ever any doubt of her beauty there is none now, filled into womanhood, legs now proportionate to the rest of her body, golden hair reaching to her waist and dressed in black jeans and a red leather jacket. He takes a step closer heart fluttering in his chest, but before he can go any further Emma comes forth and slams the door in his face.

"Sadie." David says pounding on the door beside him. Wait did David just call Emma Sadie? They can hear the sounds of Emma arguing with someone, Graham he's guessing.

"Sadie, open the door." David yells his friend's fist stopping in mid air when she obliges pulling the door open fiercely and promptly slapping her hand across his cheek. Everyone gasps and stares at them intently even the guard looks amused.

"Ok I guess I kind of deserved that." he says stretching his jaw and running a hand over his stinging cheek. Passionate lovers reunited after years apart, only the never got to the lovemaking part.

"It's nice to see you too Swan." Emma looks set to slap him again but instead she turns on her heel, seething with rage and marches back into the room. Graham chuckles and steps out of the room clapping him on the back.

"Good luck with that one." his colleague says before disappearing down the corridor. He would ask David where Graham's going but he's too distracted by Emma's presence.

"Come on, in you go." David says giving him a gentle push toward the room.

"Are you sure it's safe?" he says not budging. He's not entirely sure if he goes in, if he'll come back out and with everything still intact. David smiles.

"We'll find out soon enough won't we." David's response isn't exactly reassuring but they step in together. Emma stands in the farthest corner and he can feel the anger and hatred radiating off her. His barely through the door when he's pulled into a comforting hug.

"Hello Mary Margaret." he says embracing the woman as David shuts the door. Theres a large bump between him and Mary Margaret that kicks him lightly in the stomach.

"It's so good to see you Killian." Mary Margaret says with a smile.

"You too and look at you." he says looking at her protruding stomach. By his guess he'd say Mary Margaret is about seven or eight months pregnant, blue sweater stretching over her round belly.

"David didn't mention the two of you were expecting." he says looking at his friend who shrugs dismissively.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Mary Margaret explains. It was certainly that. this whole night was turning into one of surprises and he's guessing there are plenty more to come.

"I'm so glad you could come, but you look tired. Have you been eating right? Drinking enough water?" Mary Margaret says mothering him, looking at him sternly.

"Why are you here?" Emma asks furiously from the corner interrupting the pleasantries.

"I asked him to come." David says moving to stand between him and Emma like a mediator. He's not sure anonymously posting a concert ticket and a postcard classifies as asking someone to come, but he doesn't say anything. Emma on the other hand rounds on David as if wanting to slap him across the cheek too.

"Now, now, you can't slap me I'm your father." David points out. Emma groans frustrated but calms ever so slightly.

"Did I miss something?" he asks Mary Margaret quietly hoping only she will hear. Unless his hearing and a lack of sleep are deceiving him he's pretty sure David just referred to himself as Emma's father.

"A thing or two." Mary Margaret replies and he nods still confused but hoping someone will fill him in soon.

"So what?" Emma asks crossing her arms across her chest.

"You expect us to just kiss and make up." she asks David her voice hostile. She might not be verbally attacking him, but that doesn't mean she isn't angry, quietly brooding and hating his guts and somehow that's worse.

"After everything he did." Emma adds and she doesn't even look at him, not once. If there's one thing he knows about Emma it's that nothing is instant and he's got a feeling forgiveness is the last thing that's going to happen now. David is about to reply when there's a knock at the door.

"It's just us." Graham says from the outside and Mary Margaret opens the door. Graham walks into the room and this time he's accompanied by another man. Graham's companion is a few years younger than he is, twenty five, twenty six, with dark brown hair, a thin mustache and brown eyes. Emma smiles at the man whom he doesn't know, but no one moves, or says anything.

"Everyone still alive in here?" Graham asks and he can hear the humor in his friend voice. Graham was enjoying this way too much. The atmosphere of the room is stifling and he can't stand it. He turns to latest addition of the group.

"So are you a friend of Sadie's?" he asks the man who he does not know. Calling Emma a name by one that isn't truly hers feels, wrong. No ones making introductions and Mary Margaret is very stiff beside him making eyes at David.

"This is Neal." Emma says jumping in, and for once looking at him.

"My boyfriend." she says and Neal smiles. As if to prove a point Emma walks across the room, grabs her new boyfriend and shoves her tongue down Neal's throat. It's like being doused with a bucket if ice cold water. Mary Margaret and David clear their throats and he's glad it's not just him feeling uncomfortable. Emma let's go of Neal and turns her back on the rest of them walking back to her corner.

"Neal Cassidy." the man says offering out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." he says shaking the extended hand, probably squeezing the hand a little too tightly.

"So are you an old friend of Sadie's?" Neal asks repeating his own question back to him.

"Not exactly. I guess you could say I'm her ex boyfriend." Though he doesn't know how many, if any have been between him and Neal.

"Oh." Neal says in recognition.

"You're Killian Jones."

"Ah, so you've heard of me." he says scratching the back of his ear.

"Sadie might have mentioned you." Neal says uncomfortably.

"Only good things I hope." he says joking. The fact that Neal looks away, quickly finding something interesting to stare at on his shoe tells him what ever this man knows, it's not pretty.

"Sadie honey, why don't you and Neal go and get ready?" Mary Margaret suggests looking down at the watch on her wrist. Theres a little cupboard at the other end of the room and Neal and Emma slip through and he tries not to imagine the things they could be doing in there.

"Oh Killian. I'm so sorry you had to see that." Mary Margaret says smiling at him sympathetically.

"It's alright I'm happy for her." he lies.

"I'm glad she's moved on and has a sense of normality." And had someone to share it with even if it wasn't him. He made his decision years ago and he has to live with its consequences, whatever they might be. Five minutes later Emma and Neal reappear but he almost doesn't recognize the woman that comes out. Emma's beautiful long blonde hair is now replaced with short stark black hair, her familiar warm green eyes now match Neal's, brown and her face is framed by a pair of black rimed glasses. Neal still looks the same he's just wearing a black t-shirt and matching hat with white writing that reads, 'Shooting Swans' and a guitar strapped across his back. Neal hands Emma a matching hat and she puts it on top of her new, foreign hair. It all makes sense now, well some of it does anyway, no wonder the woman singing in the band sounded so familiar, it was Emma.

"We should go." David says.

"He is not coming!" Emma says loudly surprising everyone. He doesn't need her to say his name to know she's talking about him.

"Sadie." David says sternly.

"It's alright I'll just stay here." he says quickly trying not to give Emma another excuse to hate him, not that she needs one.

"No, Killian is coming with us." David states and neither he, nor Emma object.

"Fine." Emma says conceding unhappily and David smiles.

"Good luck." Mary Margaret says pulling Emma into a hug and then Neal.

"Graham and I will stay here." she tells the younger woman and Emma nods wordlessly. Neal looks between him and Emma uncomfortably and if it's any consolation he shares in Neal's discomfort.

"Come on." David says opening the door.

"It's show time."

The four of them walk with a set of guards to the stage area, Emma keeping as much physical distance between him as possible. They make the journey in a stiff silence and when they arrive at the side of the stage both Emma and Neal are given instructions by the security team in hushed voices.

"Good luck kid." David says smiling proudly and Emma gives the older man a small smile back.

"You too Neal."

"Thank you Leo." Neal says shaking David's hand before he and Emma make their way on to the stage, crowd roaring.

"Leo?" he asks turning his skepticism on David. David smiles looking uncomfortable.

"Come on, while we've got a minute to talk." They leave the two guards to watch over Emma and Neal and head out to sit together in the hallway.

"So you want to explain to me why Emma and her new boyfriend are out there in full view of the public and you're sitting here like that's okay." he asks David collapsing into his seat. His feet are killing him. When he sent Emma away four years ago this wasn't exactly what he envisioned for keeping her safe.

"And what's with Neal?" David smiles giving him a knowing look.

"I am not jealous!" he lies wriggling under David's gaze. His response only widens David's smile.

"You can relax, he's clean. I could tell you anything from where he was born, to the grades he got in high school. I wouldn't let anyone in unless we knew for sure it's safe. They've been together for just over two years and he knows about the situation, but he can be trusted."

"Have they, you know?" he asks awkwardly, inwardly cursing himself feeling like a complete creep and an even bigger jerk.

"If you're talking about what I think you're talking about, I will not answer that, especially with my daughters ex boyfriend." David says making a face of disgust. The music from the stage filters in through a set of speakers above them and for a moment he just sits and listens to the music. The speakers on his computer completely betray the beauty and the emotion in Emma's voice. There's something beautiful in her lyrics, but it's gut wrenching at the same time and he can't help wondering about the meaning behind her words.

"She pretty good." he says and David mumbles in agreement.

"I'm glad you came Killian." David says quietly and he lowers his head ruffling his hair with his hands.

"So what's the deal David?"

"Well we've all got new identities."

"Well I gathered that, Leo." he says the name Neal called his old partner.

"And Sadie." The way he says it it sounds almost like a mixture between a question and a statement and he's interested to see if there's reasoning behind Emma's new name. David smiles.

"It means princess, at least by googles definition. Sadie Cygne." Swan princess.

"And Mary Margaret?" He asks wondering what her new name is.

"Snow."

"As in white?" he half teases.

"No as in Leo and Snow O'Brian, loving parents to Sadie. The people at witness protection let us stay together." David explains.

"I'm sure Emma liked that." he says, at least she hasn't been totally alone these past four years. David scoffs.

"Not exactly. I do know she's happy about tonight." David says gesturing to the speakers.

"And before you say anything, I'm sure you noticed the extra security unlike any other stadium out there and Emma's hardly recognizable." David points out and he's not exactly wrong there, she's different in so many ways.

"We're perfectly safe." David says confidently. No sooner have the words left David's mouth then a loud bang erupts out of the speakers.

"What was that?" David asks suddenly.

"It sounded like a gunshot."


	50. Man down

I forgot to put a warning that this story contains mature themes and references. Sorry.

There's another distinguishing bang, this time followed by a piercing scream.

"Emma." They climb to their feet quickly, running back the way they came. There's no one where they wished Emma good luck because everyone is on the stage. Together both he and David run onto the stage amidst the chaos of screaming people and fear. The crowd of people is a frenzy, panicked people running for the nearest exit and the security guards are all in a huddle, centre stage, guns drawn poised to shoot.

"Sadie!" David yells trying to break through the protective layer to see what going on.

"That's my daughter." David yells when one man tries to stop his friend. The guard steps aside and thankfully no one asks him for his badge, they're all focused on the threat at hand and finally they can see what the guards are protecting.

"Sadie." David yells again as they find Emma lying on top of her new boyfriend Neal. The guy is clearly dead a bullet logged in the brain, that unchanging, empty look in his eyes and his chest is covered in deep red. Neal's guitar lies dormant by his side still clutched in his hand and Emma's pressing against the wound in Neal's chest, pointlessly, blood seeping out of the wound and through her fingers, staining them red. From his angle it's hard to tell if Emma is hurt physically because she has thrown herself across Neal's corpse weeping for the forever slumbered to awaken. It's heartbreaking to see her fall apart, tears and sobs escaping.

"Sadie." David says kneeling down beside Emma touching her arm gently an action that makes her flinch.

"Are you hurt?" David asks her and he watches sadly. There is a sense of urgency in David's voice and in the armed guards and other protective forces huddled around them, not to mention the fact someone just shot and killed Emma's boyfriend. Emma shakes her head running a hand across Neal's cheek leaving a bloody trail down his face.

"Man down." Someone yells into the radio, describing what has happened.

"She can't stay here." one of guard tells David looking at Emma and then back out into the mass sea of people.

"Sadie we have to go." David says gently.

"No." Emma says loudly not looking up from her dead boyfriend.

"I'm not leaving him." David looks up at him desperately, but he doesn't know how he can help either of them.

"I'm sorry Sadie we have to." David says and before she can protest David pulls Emma up and pulls her away from Neal. She protests as the three of them and several of the guards move back to the room where Graham and Mary Margaret are.

"Wait here." David says to the group.

"Sir we have to go, now!" the guard closest to him says urgently.

"I'll just be a minute." David growls turning to the door, bursting in. He watches Emma more than David and she's staring at her blood crusted hands not saying anything, or looking at any of them. Emma's legs sway under her and he steps in to steady her arm coming around her shoulders instinctively.

"Don't touch me!" Emma yells furiously pushing him away.

"Snow." David yells from the room and Mary Margaret and Graham appear beside David in a moments notice. David doesn't get the chance to explain anything before Mary Margaret notices Emma.

"Oh my god. Sadie, are you hurt?" What happened? Mary Margaret asks all at once looking Emma up and down for physical injuries. Emma shakes her head at her mothers question taking a steading breath.

"Neal's dead." she states in a cold, detached voice.

"What?" Mary Margaret asks startled looking at him and then David it's enough to confirm what Emma's just said.

"Oh Emma, I'm so sorry." Mary Margaret says pulling Emma into a hug.

"We have to go." David says interrupting the mother daughter moment. Mary Margaret nods holding Emma's head against her shoulder. They're moving again, no one talking and the only thing that breaks the silence is the crackle from the guards radio and the distant sound of sirens. They exit the stadium breaking out into the cold, stinging night air. One of the guards leads them to a black, seven seater car, that camouflages with the night sky behind it. David opens a passenger door and helps Emma and Mary Margaret into the very back seats of the car before climbing into the middle set of seats.

"Killian, come on." his friend says trying to get him in the car.

"But-" he says beginning to protest but his eyes automatically seek Emma crying in the back seat and he can't leave, her not again, not like this.

"Bloody hell!'' he whispers climbing in beside David, Graham following behind him. Their driver guns the engine not a moment after Graham has barely shut the door. He turns around to the seats behind him as they speed through the city. Where they're going he has no idea, but he looks at Mary Margaret whispering soothing words in Emma's ear stroking her hair gently. Emma's eyes meet his col and unforgiving and he can't help wondering, what the hell happened in those four years?


	51. The forever nightmare

"I don't understand how this could happen." Mary Margaret asks beside him, the both of them watching David pace the room.

"I know." David says mid pace hand scratching his head as if the gesture is going to help him find the answer.

"She was supposed to be safe, they both were."

"I know that Snow." David yells turning to them. He traces the grain of wood in the dining room table listening to the couple argue, somehow wishing he was still in Storybrooke where could delude himself about the truth of Emma's situation, but the events of tonight have been a rude awakening and terrifying to witness. He's back at David, Mary Margaret and Emma's New York home where David assures him they're safe, but then again that's what his friend said about the concert and a man is dead as a result. The house itself from what he can tell is a generous size. There's a large marble staircase leading to two bedrooms and a bathroom, a functioning kitchen, a dining room table, along with a three seater couch, coffee table and a small tv. There's a guard posted either side of the front door and both ha and Mary Margaret at the dining room table, David not far away. Graham's with them too, sitting in front of the television pushing buttons on the side of the screen, channel surfing looking for something or other and Emma's locked herself away in her room. Mary Margaret was with her for a bit, but now Emma's alone in her room and by Mary Margaret's definition she's 'sleeping', but how much sleep can you get when you've just watched someone get shot right beside you?

"Guys." Graham says from in front of the television Mary Margaret and David are still fighting and don't pay that much attention.

"Guys stop fighting and come and look at this." Graham yells drawing David and Mary Margaret's attention who stop fighting and he joins them in sitting on their couch. There's a woman holding a microphone on the television screen, a reporter no doubt.

"Where's the remote I'll turn it up." David says scanning the room for a remote.

"I don't know but I can do it." Graham says pressing a button on the side of the screen raising the volume almost deafeningly so.

"Fans have been met with a traumatic and devastating experience here at the 'Shooting Swans' concert tonight. Witnesses have described it as nothing but terrifying, watching the guitarist of the band, confirmed to be one Neal Cassidy get shot dead on open stage. Police say Mr Cassidy's partner in the band managed to escape without injury, choosing to remain anonymous, the woman remains in a safe and secure location. Authorities are urging anyone with information on this brutal crime to come forward." The image on the television changes, half devoted to a picture of Neal and the other half devoted to a moving image of police carrying out a blackbody bag. Mary Margaret gasps covering no her mouth in shock before the image changes back to the reporter.

"The stadium in question was fitted with extra security measures before tonight's performance and we can only wonder why these events have unfolded and how such an aspiring young man could meet such a tragic and sudden end. In other news-" the reporter says before the screen goes black. They all turn around to find Emma pointing the TV remote at the blank screen.

"Sadie." Mary Margaret says startled.

"I should go." Graham says politely excusing himself and leaving the apartment. It's moments like these that he misses having someone the most. Going home to loving arms after the worst day, as he imagines Graham is undoubtedly going to do after the events that have happened tonight

"Honey, why are you out of bed?" Mary Margaret asks once Graham has left. Emma lowers her arm dropping the TV remote to the floor.

"I thought you were sleeping." David says and Emma looks up angrily.

"I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes all I see is Neal dead on the stage, all I can hear is the sound of the gun going off and bullet flying past my ear, all I can smell and all I can feel is the blood slipping through my fingers. I can't sleep." Emma says again voice growing in volume and hysteria.

"Oh Emma." Mary Margaret says moving to the younger woman's side and trying to pull her into a hug.

"No, please, don't." Emma says pulling away. Mary Margaret does her best not to look upset at her daughters rejection.

"Why don't I come up and I'll sit with you for a bit." Mary Margaret suggests calmly.

"You know that never works." Emma says looking at him and hugging herself with pajama clad arms. The way Emma says it it's as if she's had this problem many times before.

"Please." Mary Margaret says and after a moment of consideration Emma nods slowly. Mary Margaret smiles .

"Come on." she says holding out a hand for Emma to take. He watches as Emma's hand fits into Mary Margaret's and the older woman leads her back up the marble staircase and into Emma's room, before the door closes silently behind them. David pulls out his phone as soon as the door closes, angrily punching in numbers, holding it up to his ear and pacing the room once more.

"Who are you calling?" he asks watching David pace nervously.

"My boss."

"David no one is going to answer. It's two o'clock in the morning, on a Sunday." he points out.

"Oh no, trust me he'll answer because I'm not calling him, I'm calling his wife." He can hear the phone ring as David puts it on speaker phone so they can both listen and after a moment someone answers.

"You must have a death wish whoever you are calling at two o'clock in the bloody morning." a grumpy sounding woman shouts from the other end of the phone. David smiles obviously glad someone has answered the phone.

"Cruella. It's Leo O'Brian."

"Ah. Mr Chisel Chin." this Cruella woman says sounding decidedly more excited upon learning it's David calling. David grimaces at being called 'chisel chin' and he can't help a small smile.

"Yes." David says finally.

"I need to talk to your husband."

"It's two o'clock in the bloody morning darling." Cruella says.

"I'm well aware of the time Cruella, but this is an emergency."

"Suit yourself darling." Cruella says. There's a pause and they wait expectantly.

"Isaac!" Cruella yells from the other end and he and David both flinch and even though he can only hear the woman yelling he can just imagine it, some poor sod being woken up by this screaming woman. There's the rustling of sheets on the other end before someone takes the phone.

"Hello?" a gruff and tired sounding man says.

"Isaac, it's Leo here I need to talk to you. We have a situation." David says explaining the reason for his late call, or was that early.

"Leo it's Sunday. I don't do Sundays."

"Well you're going to do this Sunday, or else you are going to have a serious situation on your hands." David threatens.

"Alright come to my office at eleven." Isaac says sounding half asleep.

"Make it ten." David says before hanging up the phone and throwing it onto the couch beside him. David sits back down on the couch and running a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Isaac Heller is the one who gave us all new identities. He's in charge of protecting us." David explains when he gives his friend a questioning look.

"He's got a lot to answer for then." David doesn't disagree with him instead, they settle into strained silence.

"How is she?" David asks when Mary Margaret comes out of Emma's room, back down the staircase and wrapping her arms around David's neck.

"Not good." Mary Margaret says pulling David closer.

"David, I thought we were past this stage of her having nightmares every night." Mary Margaret says sadly.

"The nightmares never stop Snow and if there's one thing I've learned there's always something new to haunt her." David says looking haunted, as if replaying a horrible memory in his mind. The older man shivers and it occurs to him that this isn't the first time Emma's been plagued by nightmares and as David suggests it won't be the last.

"I'll make us some coffee." Mary Margaret says walking towards the kitchen.

"I have a feeling it's going to be a long night."

After this chapter I will only be updating on 'Shooting Swans' as to not violate any rules. Hope you will continue reading and reviewing. Thanks.


End file.
